


A Study In Smoak

by corinnemaree



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snarky Computer Genius, by the name of Felicity Smoak, has her life threatened after one of her employees is laid off. Their revenge is to try and set off an explosion in her office. Her company and the other leading board members agree that her life is in need of protecting. That’s when Oliver Queen, a strict bodyguard, who had a reputation for protecting his clients at any cost, is put to the task of protecting this genius girl. The two are anything but friendly, but it may get interesting once her life is on the line once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have read any of my other stuff, you would have been able to guess that I am a true sucker for bodyguard au's and I will never let it die.  
> Anyhow! I hope you enjoy this, and please tell me what you think. This is my first olicity fic and I am super pumped to see what you all think!

Felicity couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It was just insane. _Her_ life at risk? They must have been joking. She just sat in shock as her the director of the company chatted on about getting new security details that would protect their leading members of the company; which Felicity happened to be one of.

“But, I don’t understand why I’m being singled out.” Felicity finally managed to make her voice come out of her throat. Everyone turned to her, and she felt her mouth go dry, like someone had taken all the water out of her body. She sunk back into her chair and hoped to disappear, and to hopefully melt into her chair so that she no longer existed in this particular moment in time. The person leading the meeting, a dark haired middle-aged man, leant down, and rested his hands firmly on the large conference table.

“Because, Miss Smoak, this particular individual has set off an explosive device in one of our leading research divisions which we were close to releasing for further development.” He said, standing up straight, pulling on his blazer, buttoning it back up, and his eyes narrowed towards Felicity. “Not to mention that he was in your department, and you were one of the members that voted against his employment here numerous times for his unpredictable behaviour, which in turn forced his job termination as well as the explosion last Monday. He is not thrilled with you, to say the least.” He said sharply, and Felicity was wishing that she could dissolve into the chair once more.

“Well, when you put it like that, it makes much more sense.” She muttered under her breath, looking at her nails and avoiding the gaze of every person in the room.

“So, it is all agreed. Every leading member of each sector will have a personal bodyguard once they travel to work, they will stand close by and then make sure you have a safe return home.” The director said, and everyone seemed to agree in hushed tones. “You may all return to your research.” He hummed and everyone stood. Felicity began to stand, taking her lab coat from the back of her chair when the director gestured for her to stay seated. Felicity froze in a state of confusion and took a few moments before sitting down again, still looking around to her other colleagues for some sort of reassurance. One colleague Felicity saw look back at her was the only other female staff member she knew, Caitlin Snow, and she looked so worried for Felicity.

Felicity had to admit, she was becoming fearful herself.

 

**_***_ **

 

_Monday was like every other day, a few more looks, but Felicity always got odd looks. She was a computer genius in an environment full of condescending men who stared too much at her as she made her way to her lab every morning. She had gotten used to it. Well, not used to it, it still irritated her, but she managed._

_Felicity had hidden herself away in her lab, her legs tucked up onto her seat as her chair twirled around. She liked the movement more than she would like to admit, it provided a great sense of zen, but also, it did make her feel sick. Felicity was looking over a computer algorithm on her tablet when her mind began to race with many possibilities. She turned to her desk, pulling herself into the gap and began to type out furiously against her keyboard. It wasn’t like she was mad, she just needed to get this down as to not forget this genius idea that she just managed to get._

_As she typed, away in her own world, she heard shouting down the hall, which wasn’t abnormal, she just didn’t pay attention. Then, it was like she was trapped inside a movie scene. A loud sound boomed across Felicity’s floor, knocking everything around and the tinted glass walls of her office shattered around her. Felicity was thrown to the floor and could only hear ringing in her ears, everything else was muted or muffled._

_Felicity didn’t remember much else of being on the floor, but she did remember walking down what remained of the hallway filled with the putrid smell of smoke, and the glared vision of just the same thing. Felicity was stumbling over in her heels, and as she looked behind her, the hall was ablaze, creeping higher in the building._

_She turned around to continue down the emergency exit when several firefighters appeared through the doors and down the hall. One came to her, talking to her through his helmet but it only sounded like muffled words to her still aching ears. He gripped her elbow and her waist, guiding her down the fire exist and out of the building._

_They emerged outside, and Felicity could finally breathe, coughing as the fresh air was encountering with the fire soaked smoke in her lungs. A red headed woman came over to Felicity as the firefighter let go of Felicity._

_“I’m Caitlin Snow, I’m the medical examiner for the building, you have a bit of blood of the side of your head. Do you want me to take a look?” She said slowly, her voice starting out as muffles but turned to true words as she continued to talk. Felicity nodded, touching her head, looking at her hand and seeing glimmers of blood on her fingertips._

_“Could you just? I’m a little bit shaken around, but at least I’m not a martini.” Felicity managed to say, though it didn’t make much sense, she still wanted to make sure she had her wit. Caitlin laughed, cleaning Felicity’s wound and taking a general look at her health. Caitlin gave a last nod and smiled at Felicity._

_“You’ll be fine. Just a few bumps and bruises.” She said, a small smile on her lips, curving up on her rosy cheeks. Felicity smiled back, standing up from the quick little operation that Caitlin had set up. It seemed that Caitlin has quickly set up a medical station with her whole department acting as physicians to those who were coming out of the building. Each medical examiner had their own station with little equipment, just basic stuff to check and clean people’s wounds. Caitlin’s was the biggest station, with more of the advance equipment around her. Felicity assumed that meant that Caitlin was the head of her department._

_“Thank you, Caitlin. You were great.” Felicity extended a hand to Caitlin and she took it with a generous smile._

_“At least you weren’t a martini.” Caitlin joked, and Felicity couldn’t help but chuckle at her own joke that was a pathetic excuse for a joke and should not have been considered one._

_“I’m Felicity Smoak, I probably should have said that, you know, before saying that I felt like a martini.” Felicity smiled nervously, but Caitlin shook her head, a growing smile still appearing on her lips._

_“No, you said you were lucky you weren’t a martini.” Caitlin bit her lip lightly, trying to impress Felicity in some way with her joke. Felicity nodded and turned to the building, her jaw dropping, her hand covering her mouth._

_“If I was any closer, I could have been worse than a martini.” Felicity gasped, noticing how much of her building had actually suffered. It looked like half the building was gone, and Felicity wondered, if her officer had been any closer, or she had left her lab when she heard the yelling, would she ever be there?_

_It was a hard thought to process._

 

**_***_ **

 

It had been a week and Felicity remembered nearly every detail clearly as she waited for her boss to finally say something. He took a seat next to Felicity, and he began to lean forward in his chair.

“Felicity, there is something very important that we have not told any of the other staff members.” He started, and Felicity shifted in her seat uncomfortably. “The person has sent us a letter that states that they want to take revenge on the company, as well as the person responsible for his job termination. You.” Felicity took a deep breath in before panic was beginning to set in. “We want you to not come into work for the next couple of days.” He said, and then panic went out the window and anger was in.

“That explosion took out my entire computer system, he ruined all my research, I have to start all over again.” Felicity argued, sitting upright in her chair.

“As does everyone else. You are not the only person this affects, Miss Smoak.” Her boss’ brow narrowed at her, trying to tell her to calm down but she would not listen.

“Then why do I have to stay here?” She slouched, her own brow creasing at him.

“Because your life has been directly threatened. We know you, though. And the board has agreed to put a little extra security on you.” Her boss said, and Felicity scoffed at the idea.

“Excuse me?” She exclaimed.

“We are getting the best security we can afford and they will be following you 24 hours a day until this person is caught and you are out of harms way.” Felicity crossed her arms, her lips growing tight, and she became angrier.

“I do not need a babysitter.” She muttered, and her boss finally stood in an angered fit.

“This is _not_ a babysitter, Miss Smoak, this person is protecting your life. If you do not take this deal, you will be banned from coming into the office for 2 months, and your research will run cold.” He threatened and Felicity could almost cry at the thought of being away from her research and all her equipment.

“You can’t do that to me!” She yelled.

“Take the deal, Miss Smoak.” Her boss practically begged her, and Felicity huffed.

“Fine. But I’m going back to my office.” Felicity retorted, standing up from her seat and walking out. She stopped just outside the door and combed her hands through her hair, sighing. This is what she got for trying to keep her company safe from a destructive man. More destruction and a her life was being threatened.

 

_******* _

 

Felicity twirled in her chair, a red pen in between her teeth, and she played with her blonde hair, waiting for something to happen. Her system was still down, and most of the power was still being circulated around the building, so she was stuck with her tablet, which didn’t have much of her work on it. Instead, she was looking at her newspaper, working out this days sudoku, which was challenging her more than it usually would. A slow knock came to her door, and she ushered for the person to speak, still trying to work out this damn sudoku.

“Felicity Smoak?” A strong, deep voice asked, and Felicity turned around in her chair, the red pen still hanging out of her mouth. In the broken doorway stood a man, tall in stature, holding himself higher with his hands pinned behind his back. He had almost buzzcut light brown hair, stubble growing across his jaw-line that could almost make Felicity lost for words. It most likely would. He was pinned together in a grey suit, and everything was in perfect condition, like he had never been an inch near dirt.

“Uh, yes. I is she - I am she.” She stumbled on her words, taking the pen from her mouth and struggling to get out of her chair. She smoothed out her skirt and extended her hand to him. He looked at it and his brow crinkled as he looked at it. Felicity bit her lip nervously and put her hand away behind her back, somewhat reflexing the man in front of her.

“I am Oliver Queen. Your new security detail.” He said in a monotone, and Felicity’s eyes widened.

“You’re - you’re my bodyguard? The one that has to follow me around every single minute of everyday?” She asked, her words breaking as she was finally coming to the realisation as to what would most likely happen. He cleared his throat and nodded, a slight smirk coming to his lips. Lips. Oh god, those lips looked nice. Felicity! Stop. She fixed her eyes back on his face, though she could feel her cheeks flushing. “This is going to be fun.” She muttered sarcastically to herself. Boy, she was screwed.

 


	2. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to do regular updates, but I'm kind of hopeless. i hope this chapter is okay, I'm trying t make it interesting for you guys, and I promise, some snowbarry is coming soon!  
> Anyway, please enjoy, and please tell me what you think. xx

Felicity didn’t exactly know what to say to this man. It was foreign to her to walk around with a man who she didn’t know, nor talked to her. She had tried to ask him if he needed anything, but he stayed stone-faced and Felicity retreated into not talking. Now _that_ was a foreign feeling. Felicity turned around, and began to walk backwards down the street to the carpark, where Oliver said ‘a car will be waiting’. Oliver seemed to be paying attention to where Felicity was stepping so she wasn’t too fussed about tripping.

“So, do you work out? I mean, you obviously do, you’re a bodyguard, but like how often and do I have to be around if you do? ‘Cause I really wouldn’t mind if I had...to...be.” Felicity began to fumble over her words as he side-glanced her. The side of his lip picked up slightly, smirking at Felicity as she was digging herself into a hole that she wished she could bury herself in. “I tend to over-talk when I have no idea what I’m supposed to say to someone.” She explained, and Oliver simply nodded his head, smirking, knowing already how talkative Felicity was.

Felicity stumbled back a bit, and began to fall backwards towards the pavement. Oliver was quick though, catching her, a hand sliding up her waist, and the other behind her back, cradling her neck. Felicity was in shock for the moment, but finally looked at Oliver, who was showing concern all over his face, investigating her for injuries. Felicity was just stunned, looking at his eyes as they wandered; they were a brilliant blue that made Felicity sigh in a state of wonder.

“If there were cameras around, I think that should have been classified as a ‘romantic moment’, don’t you Oliver?” The pair were shocked when a man started talking nearby. A tall, dark man stood beside a black car with a smirk pinned to his lips. Oliver must have known who this was, because this person referred to him by name; plus the fact that Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes at the man. Oliver stepped back quickly, and brought Felicity up to his chest. Felicity stumbled around in her heels for a second before fixing up her hair and making sure her glasses were on her face properly.

“Excuse me, who are you?” Felicity asked, tugging on the bottom of her shirt and straightening out her skirt.

“I’m your driver, John Diggle. But just call me Diggle.” He said, extending a hand to Felicity. She shook it lightly, accompanied it with a smile. He smiled back, and Felicity felt so much more relaxed around him, not as nervous as she was when she was around Oliver. The only reason Oliver made Felicity nervous was because he didn’t talk, and she didn’t know how to get to know people if they never talk. Was she making a fool of herself? Most likely, but it was easier to tell when the person showed they were witnessing it. He was so cold sometimes, but god was it hot.

“I have to have a driver as well?” She smiled, turned to Oliver who smiled at her as she fluttered her eyes in mocking awe. He chuckled lightly, which was the first time she had ever heard him do it, or seem relatively happy; she liked seeing him happy. Oliver went to the car door and opened it up for Felicity.

“I’m like a stand in if Mr Queen can’t make it one day.” John said as they were all getting into the car. Felicity hadn’t been in a car like this one before; it had three seats facing another three seats and a partition between the driver and the passengers in the backseat. It was very spacious, Felicity quite enjoyed it as she sat on the side facing the driver, and Oliver sat on the other, facing the back windshield. Oliver had unbuttoned his blazer jacket, and had spread himself casually along the seat. It was unusual to see him so relaxed. How could he go from a strict and cold bodyguard to a suave and relaxed guy just by sitting down? Felicity was going to have a hard time staying focused with him around.

“So I technically have two bodyguards. Great.” Felicity smirked, and relaxed into her seat, reluctant to get more people to follow her around, but had finally accepted this thing.

“Why are we even protecting you, if I might ask? Aren’t you just a computer programmer or something?” Diggle asked, starting the car, and looking back at her as he backed up the car. Felicity shrugged and began playing with her nails.

“Yes, but I can be classified as a genius in my field. I fired someone from my department and they blew up half my building because of it.” She remarked, her mood shifting to annoyance; just the thought of being responsible in some way was annoying, that wasn’t who Felicity was. She didn’t want to be blamed for this when all she wanted to do was protect her company and the people inside of it.

“And you’re angry because we’re protecting you?” Diggle asked, sensing her tone, and huffed slightly, picking herself up from her seat. Oliver was watching her, just a constant look of analysis and wonder at her. She didn’t know if it was wonder like ‘I wonder how this person operates’ or ‘I am in wonder of this person’. They really could have been the same thing with his face. It was a hard face to read. He could be good at poker. Or possibly very bad.

“I feel like I can take care of myself, why should I rely on you two.” She said, trying not to sound mean, but there was no way around it; she was going to offend them. The boys didn’t react at first, they merely exchanged a look in the rear-view mirror than seemed to agree with what she had to say.  “Diggle, you seem to talk more than Queen over here. Any reason for it?” Felicity asked as the trip to her house had become a conversation between her and Diggle, but Oliver never said a word, not even to put in anything.

“He’s staying focused. He’s like that.” Diggle dismissed, and Felicity chuckled to herself.

“Right. I have one bodyguard that is my driver and the other that doesn’t talk to a talkative tech genius. I’m in paradise.” Felicity joked and Diggle stifled a small laugh.

“Miss Smoak, I do talk, I just don’t talk often.” Oliver finally said, his voice rich to Felicity’s ears. It was odd that Felicity could miss a voice; Oliver’s voice was rough and deep, with a strong confidence that Felicity enjoyed hearing.

“I’m Felicity. Please don’t call me Miss Smoak. I hate it, Mr Queen.” Felicity smiled, and Oliver huffed, an obvious smile finally appearing fully on his lips.

“Well then Felicity, if I can call you by your first name, you can call me by mine.” He suggested, his foot nudging hers in the back seat.

“Thank you Oliver.” Felicity bit the end of her nail and avoided looking at her. She felt like she was 15 all over again and had a pathetic crush on the school jock. She really wanted this infatuation to go away as quickly as possible.

 

_******* _

 

Diggle had managed to find Felicity’s house relatively easily, and Felicity stepped out, rummaging for her keys as she walked up the steps to her house. She turned around to see Oliver and Diggle getting bags from the trunk of the car. At first it didn’t make any sense, why did Oliver have bags... _unless he was going to be staying with her_. Oliver, whom Felicity had just met was going to be living with her, watching her every minute until this guy was caught. Felicity shook it off; it was for her own protection, they wouldn’t put her through this unless it was completely necessary.

Diggle waved them both off, getting back in the car and driving off down her street. Felicity unlocked the door, but stopped mid-open, and turned to Oliver. “Please, don’t mind the mess. It’s worse in more rooms than others.” She warned, and Oliver shrugged at the idea of a messy room or two.

They walked inside and she thanked herself for having a moment of procrastination the day after the explosion and had the house clean every since. Oliver was about to put his bags down, but he straightened up and looked over at Felicity.

“Do I have to sleep on the couch, or is there another room?” He asked respectfully, making Felicity think for a moment.

“Uh,” She started, taking off her heels, tossing her blazer and bags on the kitchen counter. She turned to Oliver, who gained a significant amount of height once Felicity removed her heels.  “Right. Uh. The spare room has a heap of boxes in it at the moment, but I have another small mattress in my room. We’ll set it up later.” She said taking him to her room, which was a strange thing for Felicity to do, but she shook it off. Oliver followed her, looking at everything as he passed by each new section of her house.

“I know I’m your bodyguard, but I don’t think I have to be with you all the time. I’ve done this quite a lot.” He joked, and Felicity could only feel her face flush as she tried to fake a laugh.

 

_******* _

 

Felicity hated sitting around in her work clothes, so after they had set up Oliver’s bed, she changed straight into a tank top and a pair of long flannel pants. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and walked to her kitchen. Oliver hadn’t relaxed much, other than taking off his blazer and rolling up his sleeves. He had microwaved himself and Felicity a frozen meal and hers was resting on the kitchen counter, waiting for her. Oliver had seated himself at the dining room table, but Felicity took her plate of food to the lounge, tucking her feet up on the couch and started to eat her meal whilst watching TV.

Oliver seemed to be strict with himself, making sure he was polite when needed, but Felicity wouldn’t have minded if he acted how he wanted; she wanted him to just relax and not care, he was going to be there for a while by the sounds of things. Felicity turned to him and gestured for him to sit next to her, and as her fluttering eyelashes began, he rolled his eyes and took the seat beside her, his food resting on one of his knees.

Felicity’s phone started to ring, and she groaned with her mouth full of food. She answered and heard a sweet voice on the other end.

“Uh, hello, is this Felicity Smoak?” They asked, and Felicity readjusted her phone to her ear.

“Yes, who is this?” Felicity asked, a mouth still full of food. She swallowed and waited for a moment for the person to reply.

“It’s Caitlin Snow, we met-” Felicity interrupted Caitlin quickly, laughing at the thought of not remembering who Caitlin was.

“Last week, yes, I remember. How have you been?” Felicity asked, eyeing off the food on her plate; she was starving.

“Good. I was just wondering, I have the day off tomorrow, did you want to catch up for a coffee?” Caitlin asked cautiously, but there was no contemplation really necessary.

“I have to check in at my office in the morning, but sure, I’ll meet you there.” And there was a favourite coffee-spot for most of the people in their building. Caitlin sounded relieved on the other end of the phone call, which made Felicity happy.  

“Cool. See you tomorrow, Felicity.” Caitlin said quickly, hanging up and Felicity smiled down at her phone. She turned to Oliver who had made himself comfortable, one leg tucked underneath his other, which was propped up on the coffee table.

He smiled over at her, finishing off his food, nice and relaxed.

 

_******* _

 

Felicity got into bed quite early, just sitting up and reading more of her book. She had managed to talk to Oliver, who had become less stoick as the hours led on. He chatted more of what he does, which was protecting people of importance and has a very strict reign of how he does things to keep his clients safe. He expressed great concern for Felicity though, because she managed tripped over a rock when was she’s being threatened by a bomber.

Oliver laughed at that, which surprised Felicity; he seemed like he was an unmovable force, but he was complicated and Felicity was only seeing glimpses of who he actually was.

“You know, you’re very odd, Oliver.” Felicity said watching Oliver move into the room. He had changed out of his suit into a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt, which he seemed irritated by as he tugged on the collar; He most likely didn’t wear a shirt to bed, he was doing it to be decent.

“How do you figure?” He asked, stepping into his make-shift bed on the floor. Felicity put her book down, took off her glasses and rolled on her side to face Oliver.

“You seem like this tough guy who can’t be broken, but then I see you smiling, and you seem to enjoy yourself more than you let on.” She said, and Oliver sighed like she had discovered a dark mystery of who Oliver was.

“Here’s a secret.” He said turning towards her. “I’m paid to do my job, and my job is to be the tough guy that can’t be broken.” He said, simply relaying her words back to her, but they were sharp with a sort of seriousness. “I don’t usually get jobs like this. I mostly have day things; I’m never on 24 hour watch. So, I guess when I have the suit on, I’m your security, but after that, I’m just Ollie.”  He smiled at her, and Felicity giggled to herself. She bit her lip and perked up a bit in her bed, rising on her elbows in faked excitement.

“Oh, my god, can I call you Ollie?” She asked playfully. Oliver groaned, letting his head hit the pillow beneath him.

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret telling you that.” He smiled, side glancing Felicity. She nodded and could take the smile off her face.

“Oh yes you are, Ollie.” She squealed lightly. She had gotten him to open up; not a lot, but he was joking around with her and was trying get her to understand him a little better. At least they were getting somewhere.  

 


	3. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long. I've been busy with end of school results and figuring out things to do with that, plus birthdays and Christmas coming up, I've just had a busy couple of days. I promise I will try and get this out more often, but please be patient.   
> I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think and please enjoy. xx

Oliver had the most uncomfortable sleep of his life, which was saying something when he had been to war and the beds there were pretty uncomfortable. He woke up, half on his bed and half on the floor, which was cold floorboards. He stretched up and stood from the floor, pulling his hands behind his back so his shoulder blades touched. He was sick of his shirt, it was irritating and it felt like he was suffocating in it. He reached to the back collar of his shirt, tearing it from his back and letting his chest breathe. He felt so much more comfortable as he stretched and had the air finally touching his skin.

“Woah.” A voice said, and he had almost forgotten that Felicity wasn’t out of bed yet. He turned to her, surprised to see she wasn’t remarking at his physical body; he knew she had been checking him out the day before, she couldn’t hide it very well. She was staring at marks on his skin that he had gotten over the years; his scars, the burns, the bullet wounds, the cuts from knives, everything, she was shocked by it all.

“I should go change.” He said, flicking the t-shirt over his shoulder and rummaged through his bag for something to wear for the day.

“How did you get them?” Felicity asked quickly, and Oliver turned to her, his brow narrowing in a sort of confusion. “If you don’t mind me asking.” She said nervously.

“Long story. For all of them.” Oliver chuckled, trying to pick between a grey and black suit. He chose grey; he liked grey.

“But-” Felicity asked once Oliver had stood, and Oliver clenched his fist around his shirt.

“Drop it, Felicity.” Oliver snapped back at Felicity, who shuddered in fright. Oliver sighed, taking his things to the bathroom.

Oliver took his time in the bathroom, giving Felicity room to breathe and not to feel uncomfortable around him. He was there to protect her, not to scare her. He liked Felicity, she was funny, and quirky, and she didn’t mind how she was; she was true to herself and that showed.

He buttoned his suit jacket as he opened the door to the bathroom, Felicity walking past him. Her heels were clicking against the floor, almost as though they were mad at him like Felicity seemed to be.

Oliver straightened up his tie, following Felicity into the lounge area. “Felicity, I need to speak with you.” He said seriously, hoping Felicity would understand that this was more important than whatever she was upset with him about. “I think it’s best that we put a tracking device on your phone, just in case something goes wrong.” He positioned Felicity.

“Excuse me?” Felicity asked, astounded that Oliver would even suggest such a thing. “I am being followed around by you every hour of the day and now you want to track me?” Felicity scoffed, moving into the kitchen in a huff of anger.

“It’s in case you go missing, and I can find a way to you.” Oliver explained, moving towards the kitchen bench, his hands hitting the counter, and Felicity turned on the opposite of the bench. She pressed her hands parallel to Oliver’s, and her eyes narrowed at him, forcing Oliver to do the same.

“You’re twisted, Oliver.” She cursed, turning away from Oliver, walking back towards her bedroom. Oliver rolled his eyes, following her, unbuttoning his jacket, flicking it aside to put his hands on his hips.

“I will do it with or without your permission.” He yelled after her, which made her project a loud fake laugh.

“I’m a computer genius, I could disarm it the moment you put it on my phone.” She emerged from her bedroom, now pressed together in a tight black skirt that hugged her hips and thighs together, a loose blue blouse. She was putting on her grey cardigan, flicking her hair into Oliver’s face.

“I’m not an idiot Felicity, I can put back-up trackers on your person, and you won’t be able to find them.” Oliver followed Felicity, still annoyed that Felicity didn’t understand where Oliver was coming from; it just made sense.

“I’m not doing it, end of discussion!” Felicity shouted, picking up her purse and waiting for Oliver to move out the door. He hadn’t expected Felicity to talk to him with such anger, it shocked him for a moment, before complying to her wishes.

John picked them up, and the car ride was silent; John wanted to talk, but he could feel the tension and left it. Felicity turned away from Oliver, looking out the window the entire time they sat in the car on the way to her office. When they arrived at the office, Oliver followed Felicity out of the car, and she turned to him, her heel pressing against his foot after she turned. He winced slightly as she pressed into his toes.

“Oh no, I need a minute away from you. There is security in the building, you two stay here, or I swear to God, I will slap you across your pretty little face.” She pointed a finger straight into Oliver’s face, making him extremely uncomfortable and something else that was very strange and he couldn’t make out what it was. She stepped back, eyeing them both and walking through the door to her office. Oliver and Diggle leaned against the hood of the car, and Oliver sighed.

“At least she thinks you have a pretty face.” Diggle mentioned, and Oliver chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. Felicity confused him, one moment she was this awkward until oddly funny girl, then she’s a raging inferno without any sign of containment. “What’s this whole thing about?” Diggle asked, interrupting Oliver’s thoughts.

“She doesn’t want a tracker.” He sighed, and Diggle rolled his eyes at Oliver, nudging his elbow against Oliver’s.

“Why do you always insist on a tracker?” He asked, and Oliver shrugged, crossing his arms.

“It has saved countless lives. Not one person who has had a tracker on them even got remotely hurt.” Oliver explained and Diggle nodded, though he didn’t seem convinced.

“Are you sure that’s all this is about?” Diggle questioned, and Oliver scoffed in confusion.

“All what?” He asked, turning to Diggle, who started rubbing the back of his neck.

“I mean, do you like this girl or are you concerned for her as her bodyguard?” He finally spat out, and Oliver shook his head at the ridiculous question.

“I’m her bodyguard, nothing more.” Oliver reassured, but Diggle still scoffed, shoving Oliver’s shoulder.

“You are a terrible liar.” Diggle laughed. Felicity soon walked out of the building, seeming less irritated than when she left, but Oliver tried to relax his demeanor for her sake. “Please make this tension stop or I will sit you both down until you talk about your feelings.” Diggle whispered to Oliver, and gave a menacing side-glance to Dig hoping that he wouldn’t really do that. Oliver opened the door for Felicity, who walked to the other side of the car and got in through there. God, she was stubborn.

 

**_***_ **

 

Felicity just need a coffee with Caitlin and possibly the longest bath when she got home. Diggle needed to go check on something, as well as the fact that he didn’t want to be around the two bickering idiots he had to drive around.

Felicity and Oliver sat in an uncomfortable silence that Felicity prolonged; she just didn’t want to talk about what had happened at any point of this day. Caitlin and a slender boy soon walked in, chattering away, and laughing amongst themselves. He seemed as pinned together as Oliver was, so Felicity assumed he was Caitlin’s security. Caitlin found Felicity, and they hugged for a moment before Caitlin looked at Oliver.

“I’m Oliver Queen.” Oliver extended his hand to Caitlin, who almost seemed to blush before taking his hand and shaking it wildly.

“Woah. It’s an honour to meet you. I’m Caitlin.” She said with a smile staying on her lips so much her cheeks were going red.

“You’ve heard of me?” Oliver asked. He looked over at Felicity for some answers, who shrugged, not understanding why Caitlin seemed to know who he was.

“Yes, you are incredible at your job.” Caitlin smiled. Oliver stood up and offered Caitlin his seat, and how he was standing with the slender boy, who seemed very intimidated by Oliver.

“Uh, yeah, I’m Barry Allen.” The boy extended his hand to Felicity, and she smiled, taking it as he introduced himself.

“Felicity Smoak.” She introduced. She raised an eyebrow at Oliver, and he rolled his eyes knowing what she meant. He patted Barry firmly on the back, making him stumble forward slightly.

“I think we should leave the girls. It’s great to meet you, Barry.” Oliver turned them both around and offered to shake his hand. Barry took it as they sat at a table close by to the girls.

Caitlin had sensed the tension between them and asked about what was going on. Felicity began explaining everything that has been happening and how Oliver was being unreasonable about his request, or rather, demand.

“He actually asked to track me. Can you believe this guy?” Felicity asked, taking another sip of her coffee. Caitlin looked at Felicity with a look of concern on her face. Felicity raised her brow to her, wanting to know what she was thinking.

“Have you ever heard of Oliver Queen before yesterday?” Caitlin asked.

“No.” Felicity said taking another sip of her coffee.

“He is strict and when he is, he protects people with his life. He wants to keep you safe. It’s just reassurance in case you’re taken and you can’t call him.” Caitlin explained, and Felicity felt bad for thinking anything bad about Oliver. She shrugged, and only having the ability to get a small voice out of her throat.

“Still it’s odd.” She muttered.

“Do you think he knows?” Caitlin said quickly, and Felicity didn’t quite understand. Caitlin was looking over at Oliver and Barry who seemed to be getting on just fine; Barry had a more obvious smile on his face, but Oliver did seem to enjoy Barry’s company.

“Knows what?” Felicity asked.

“That you’re scared?” Caitlin whispered back and Felicity scoffed at her question, though she wondered how much of her true feelings were showing.

“I’m not scared.” She lied, unsure of what else to say.

“Felicity, when you were talking about Slade, you never said his name, and you clenched your mug tighter. You are terrified of this guy.” Caitlin said his name. Slade Wilson. He was terrifying to even think about. Felicity now consciously recognised that she was clenching onto her mug so tightly she could have broken it if she tried any harder.

“He was a scary guy.” Felicity said with a weak voice.

“It’s more than that. And I think Oliver knows that. You have to trust him.” Caitlin’s hand touched Felicity’s arm, and Felicity sighed out of exhaustion. She was tired of fighting Oliver when all he was trying to do was protect her.

Later, once Oliver and Felicity got home, it was like the tension was gone, but it was replaced with a sort of unspoken understanding. They both got changed into comfortable clothes; Felicity into some loose fitting pants and an old sweatshirt, and Oliver was in his white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

“I think we should clean out the spare room, you need your privacy.” Felicity said over dinner. “And the system at work is still down, so I’m going to work from home for a while.” Felicity said quickly to make sure Oliver didn’t have a chance to interject. He nodded.

“Okay.” He said, taking another fork of food into his mouth, and they continued to watch TV on the couch.

They were cleaning out the spare room, mostly just boxes that needed to be moved into the garage. It took them a few minutes to clean them all out, but the room was clean enough to have someone sleep in it, or even work in it. They began making the bed, getting the fitted sheet on the bed.

“Oliver?” Felicity asked putting the thin sheet onto the bed.

“Yeah?” Oliver said, tucking in his side of the bed. He stood upright, waiting for Felicity to say what she needed to say.

“I’m sorry. For today in general. My attitude has been really foul. We can talk about the trackers if you want to.” She apologised, giving him a weak smile. He sighed and lifted up his shirt, which, confused Felicity a lot, then he pointed to a scar along his side.

“You see this scar? I got it in the field about a year ago.” She didn’t understand for a few seconds, but she went with what he was saying anyway. “Someone tried to stab my client and I was there.” He said, then turned around, lifting up the back of the shirt, showing off a large burn mark across his lower back. “These burns I got from an explosion about three years ago when I was at war.” It was in that moment that Felicity realised that in trusting Oliver, he was throwing a rope into dark waters and relieving things of his past that he wouldn’t normally tell anyone.

“You were in a war?” She asked cautiously as Oliver turned around and lowered his shirt. He nodded, and scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah. I was there for five years, and in my fourth year, there was a bomb that went off. It took out a lot of men in my unit, but I stayed for another year before being dismissed.” He explained, and he seemed sad thinking about all the tragedy that surrounded his time at war.

“You know I’m scared right?” Felicity changed the subject from his past, and talked about the present. Oliver laughed lightly, and nodded his head slowly.

“You are petrified, and having me here is scaring you because it makes it more real. You don’t have to be Felicity. I am right here, I will protect you.” He said confidently, and Felicity felt a weight lift straight off her shoulders. She moved around to his side of the bed, and hugged him tightly, her head in his chest. He seemed taken off guard, but he soon embraced the moment, a hand on Felicity’s back, and the other on the back of her head, his chin resting near his hand. “C’mon. This bed isn’t going to make itself.” Oliver sighed, and Felicity chuckled.

Felicity just hoped it was stay this way; this sense of security that hovered around Oliver, and how he made her feel protected with just a few words. She would need him more now than ever. 


	4. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT AGAIN!  
> It's also shorter and I'm disappointed in myself for not writing more for you guys.  
> But I'd like to send a special message to my friend Emma. I would dedicate this chapter to you, but I have better things planned, so just you wait. Feel better. xx  
> AND TO EVERYONE ELSE.  
> enjoy ;)  
> (and yes, a bit of smut) xx

Felicity wanted to be deaf; it was 6:30 in the morning and Oliver was making some strange noises and grunting a few times. It had been almost a week since they were paired together, and this was the first time Felicity was being woken up this early. Felicity threw her blankets off her body, shuffling to her door. She was irritated and needed more sleep; Oliver was way too much of an early bird for Felicity’s liking. She just heard loud grunts coming from the inside of his room, and she hammered on his door before opening it.

She didn’t know what else to expect, but then she saw Oliver lifting himself up and down on the frame of the wardrobe door. He was shirtless and wore some cargo shorts, which Felicity did _not_ expect to see. He looked over at Felicity and dropped to the floor as he saw her staring.

“You okay?” He asked after Felicity hadn’t said anything since she opened the door. She started to scratch the back of her head, trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t come out as something wildly inappropriate, and unfortunately, that’s all her brain could think of.

“Fine. Just...uh...you were being loud for six in the morning.” She turned on her heels, and walked to the kitchen; She needed her coffee, like now.

“I thought you would just sleep through it.” Oliver said, walking after her. She turned around, seeing Oliver, sweat beading down his chest and droplets falling down her forehead. She turned around, her cheeks flushing, probably the colour of a crimson apple.

“You sounded like you were having sex in there.” She blurted out, and she wished she had only said it mentally. She started the machine to try to drown out the voices in her head screaming ‘you’re an idiot’, ‘why did you say that?’. She was cursed with an overactive mouth.

“You assumed I was having sex because of the grunting?” He laughed, using the back of his hand to wipe down his forehead.

“It was loud, I didn’t know what to expect.” She tried to explain, but Oliver just laughed a little more, his hands pressed against the kitchen bench. Felicity began making two coffees, it was the nice thing to do, and she began to pour the black coffee into each mug. She topped it off with a splash of milk in both.

“So you naturally assumed sex?” Oliver asked as Felicity slid over the coffee mug.

“What’s it been? Like nearly a week? How inappropriately do you think my mind works?” Felicity said truthfully, and a wide smile spread across his lips.

“Fairly inappropriately.” He took the mug and let his lips touch the rim, his eyes rising from the mug to meet Felicity.

“I th-think I’m going to be working for most of the day, so you can do whatever. I’m not going anyway.” Felicity stumbled with her words, shuffling out of the room quickly. She peaked around the corner once more, and Oliver simply held his mug and waved to her, a smirk on his face. Felicity almost spilled her coffee with how quickly she rushed to her room.

 

**_***_ **

 

Felicity had hidden herself away in her room for the remainder of the morning, which Oliver guessed that she went back to sleep. She would usually wake up around 8:30, so she was up earlier than usual.

At some time around 3:25pm, she emerged from her room, holding her tablet in hand, pens in her hair, and two pairs of glasses on; one pair she was wearing, the other she had holding back some of her hair. Oliver guessed that she hadn’t noticed on how she looked, but she was muttering things to herself, yelling things from time to time in pure bliss of knowing something new. She was unique.

They sat in front of the TV for a while, sometime around 6 if Oliver remembered correctly. Oliver wouldn’t normally indulge in the simplicity of watching TV, but being around Felicity, he felt himself relaxing quite a lot, even talking about his personal life. He would talk about his Mother and his little sister Thea, who he had accidentally referred to as Speedy in front of Felicity, and thus she made him keep calling her that. Felicity always found a way of making things easier.

They also talked about Ex-lovers. Not the most appropriate conversation between a client and their bodyguard, but Oliver went with it and had mentioned his relationships with two sisters.

“I didn’t date them at the same time,” Oliver tried to explain, a slight grimace appearing on his face. Felicity titled her head, as though she knew the truth already. “Okay, I may have cheated on Laurel with Sara, but I ended them quite quickly.” He justified. They were picking at their Chinese take-away food, unsure where to start. Oliver began to eat when Felicity stopped and seemed to question something that Oliver had said.

“Did you love them?” Felicity asked, looking at him with serious eyes. Oliver wiped the corner of his mouth and nodded slowly as he thought.

“It wasn’t hard to fall for them. It felt like love.” He started, then shrugged. “I don’t know. How are you ever supposed to know what love feels like?” He asked and Felicity sighed with a sort of longingness in her voice.

“You just know. It’s nothing like you’ve felt before.” Felicity took another bite of her food.  

“So, you’ve been in love?” Oliver asked and Felicity shook her head wildly.

“Oh, no. I just feel like it would feel different. If I loved any of the people I have been with, it wasn’t lasting. Love is lasting.” Felicity said, a small eager smile for what she wanted appeared and then she sighed. Oliver wasn’t sure why, but he guessed it was the fact that she hadn’t felt it, and she wanted to.

The conversation ended soon after, the both of them contemplating the loves they could have had if they tried, or the missed opportunities of happiness that they passed up; it wasn’t exactly happy dinner time conversation. Oliver moved to his room, started going through reports he had to send out about Felicity and his assignment, then he started to read a book, trying to get to sleep.

It was making him drowsy, and generally sluggish, but the TV from the living room was still blaring loudly, and it kept Oliver awake. He stumbled out of bed, and walked into the living room, and saw Felicity curled up on the side of the couch, asleep, but she seemed uncomfortable against the pillowed backrest of the couch.

Oliver felt the need to take her to her room, make sure she got a comfortable night’s sleep. He picked Felicity up, and she cradled herself into his shoulder, putting her arms around him gracefully. She was lighter than Oliver thought she would be, and a beautiful sleeper. She hummed as she cuddled up against him. He couldn’t help but admire her; she was beautiful, even when she was a mess, she was indescribable. She smiled in her sleep, the pink lines of her lips seemed so intoxicating, even just looking at them mad Oliver think of things.

He pushed them aside, and finally put Felicity on top of her bed, and she immediately curled up onto her soft bed. Oliver began sneaking out of her room, making sure not to make a sound. He switched off the lights, only the streetlamps from outside creeping inside her room.

“Oh, Oliver.” She said sheepishly. Oliver stopped at her door, turning to her. She was fast asleep, so she must have been dreaming. But of him? Oliver found it rather odd. “Just like that.” She purred, her hands gripping onto her sheets lightly. Oliver didn’t know how to react to this. Was she really having a sex dream about him?

 

_******* _

 

Felicity felt Oliver’s lips against her skin, trailing from her jaw down her chest. He moved her shirt and bra aside, catching her nipple in his mouth.

“Oh Oliver.” She squeaked. She didn’t even remember how things led to this. She remembered sitting at the dinner table, laughing over one thing or another, then Oliver knocked everything out of the way. He picked her up, laid her on the table and began kissing her wildly.

Oliver’s tongue was working wonders, and Felicity’s back arched, wanting, no, _needing_ more. “Just like that.” She managed to get out. Her hand caught onto his hair, she just needed to be closer to him, she needed more. Felicity took the bottom of Oliver’s shirt, and lifted it over his head, and he went back to work. He began to tear at the shirt she was wearing, and finally ripped it down the middle. Felicity shrugged it off when Oliver moved up again, kissing her again. His tongue running across her bottom lip, waiting to be let in. She gave it generously, her own tongue tasting his mouth.

He was so bold and mesmerising, and Felicity lost herself in the kiss. She fiddled with her pants, shimmying out of them, and Oliver did the same. He was hard against her thigh, and Felicity was becoming breathless just thinking about him inside of her. He hooked his fingers around her underwear and took them down easily. He moved himself out of his boxers, and pushed himself forward slowly. Felicity’s hand that was in Oliver’s hair, she now gripped onto it as best she could and her other to her back, bringing herself closer to him, her nails digging in his back to keep herself with him.

They began rocking back and forth, Felicity desperate to keep the friction going. She coming to her peak, with a few more thrusts from Oliver, she would be gone in ecstasy. She was feeling it deep on her core, but something was off. She didn’t know what it was, but then her brain finally caught up and everything faded quickly.

Felicity woke abruptly, her face in a hot flush. She was on her bed in the middle of the night, which was strange because she remembered being in front of the TV. Did Oliver take her to bed? And did he hear something? She knew she sometimes talked in her sleep, and if he heard that, it would be _very_ bad. She rolled over in her bed and hit her head against her pillow. 


	5. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I wanted to get this out on Christmas, but the thing is, Christmas in my family seems to last for like a week (technically two days, but with how exhausted I was, it felt like seven)   
> BUT THIS IS MY PRESENT TO ALL OF YOU.   
> AND EMMA, THIS ONE IS FOR YOU THIS TIME, I LOVE YOU, AND ENJOY THE PAIN.  
> that kinda also applies to everyone else too.   
> but yeah.   
> enjoy and tell me what you think xx

Oliver couldn’t sleep right, just so many things whirling around his brain. He felt the need to toss and turn, but it was all coming clear to him. He couldn’t get Felicity out of his head.

“Oliver?” A sweet voice asked. Oliver turned in his bed, seeing the beautiful blonde hair of Felicity. She turned her head, smiling at Oliver as she scooted closer to him. He brought her into his chest, and she shuffled back to him, bringing his arms over her. She tangled her hands with his and Oliver rested his head against hers.

“Sorry, Felicity.” He hummed, and she sighed peacefully as he said her name. Her skin was like silk, soft and delicate, beautiful to touch; he couldn’t help but rub his thumb against her hand. She held onto his hands as they were wrapped around her, kissing them whenever she had the chance. Her lips were like her skin, soft and delicate, he could tell that kissing them would be sweet and irresistible to take himself away from.

“You know I can’t sleep without your arms around me.” She whispered blissfully. Oliver rested his chin at the top of her head, pulling a tighter grip on her.

“Sorry baby.” He whispered back. He was going to rest his eyes when Felicity’s hands started to grace up his forearm.

“What were you thinking about?” She asked, turning around to face him. Oliver moved the hair out of her face, his hand resting on the the side of her face.

“I think it had something to do with you.” He said, a sly smile coming onto his face. Felicity shoved his lightly, a gorgeous smile appearing on her lips.

“Oh you’re such a romantic.” She giggled. She avoided meeting his eye, then she looked at him, eager. “Why don’t you kiss me.” She didn’t ask, she _demanded_ it from him, and he wasn’t going to deny her that. His thumb stroked her cheek, and he couldn’t take the smile off his own face.

“Felicity Smoak. It would be my pleasure.” He smirked, and leaned in, his lips lightly grazing hers. Then it all clicked, everything was perfect, her lips were soft, and fit against his like they were made for each other.

Oliver sat up abruptly in bed, his entire body in a sort of heat. He was just trying to piece together what happened exactly, but it wasn’t particularly clear to him why he was dreaming about Felicity. Was it because of how she was dreaming of him? Or was he just giving in to something he was denying?

“Oliver!” Felicity shouted. Oliver sat in his bed for a few moments before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Felicity was in the kitchen, going through the fridge, just out of sight from the tired and confused Oliver. He sat down on the stool, his elbow reaching on the countertop and his cheek sitting on his hand. Felicity emerged from her hidden spot at the fridge, wearing a short silk blue robe, tied in at the waist and revealed just enough of her chest to make Oliver follow her every move. Oliver swallowed hard, unable to focus on anything else but Felicity. That dream had really messed with him.  “Sorry, did I wake you?” Felicity asked and Oliver forced himself to keep track of the conversation. She looked at him, worried, and Oliver figured that she knew something was up by the way he was acting.

“Uh, no, I just, weird dream.” He started to say, then just admitted what was really going on.

“Tell me about it.” Felicity muttered, tucking a hair behind her ear. She was waiting by the toaster, but there was silence that echoed through the house that neither of them wanted to interrupt.

“Sleep well?” Oliver asked, sick of the silence, but chose the worst topic possible.

“Relatively. You?” She blushed slightly, and avoided meeting Oliver’s eye, as did he with hers.

“Same.” He said, scratching his jaw, feeling his stubbled coming through heavier. “Why did you call me anyway?” He asked, a yawn following his words. It seemed like the question sparked something within Felicity, and she became less nervous around him, looking up at him with a friendly smile.

“Oh, right, did you want a coffee? I’m going into the office today, so you should probably get changed.”

“Right. I’ll do that. Give Dig a call. He’ll be here in 20.” Oliver mentioned offhandedly, and started towards his bedroom. “And a coffee would be great, thanks!” He yelled as he kept walking, hoping he didn’t make a bigger idiot out of himself. Now the only thing he could keep thinking about was Felicity in that damn robe and it was driving him mad.

Oliver’s hand clutched the hot cup of coffee, the car bumping slightly over a couple of ditches in the road. Felicity sat opposite him, almost falling asleep again in the back of the car. She needed to drop some things off at the office, but she doubted that she needed to be in for very long. The servers were just coming back up, and the backup hard drives weren’t put in just yet, so they had more time away from the office then originally planned, though, Oliver didn’t mind.

“You two seem exhausted.” Diggle mentioned over Oliver’s shoulder, who must have seen Oliver drift in and out from time to time.

“Not a good night to sleep.” Oliver said, rubbing his eye and taking another sip of his almost empty coffee.

“If you really don’t want a good night’s sleep, stay at my house for a night. Sara is keeping me up while her Mom is at work.” Diggle laughed, and Oliver chuckled lightly.

“How is everything between you two?” Oliver asked, just as Felicity was waking up again.

“It’s alright, I guess. Nothing really has happened. We really just want to focus on taking care of Sara.” Diggle explained, and Felicity looked curiously at Oliver. He shook his head, waving slightly to forget what Diggle was on about, and that he would explain later.  “We’re here.” Dig announced, and they exited the car.

Oliver didn’t have much to do in Felicity’s office. She was fixated on uploading her new programs to the system that would make the whole system across the company to run faster and if complications arise again that the software will be tougher and harder to erase from the main hard drives.

Oliver started out by the door, resting against the frame, but after an hour had passed, he was more bored than he had ever been. He didn’t usually guard people who had office jobs, he would have more physically demanding jobs. He shouldn’t complain, nor would he; he liked spending time with Felicity, but when she didn’t move away from her computer it made things a little boring for him.

He ended up on her couch with the overused stress-ball from Felicity’s desk. He was tossing it up in the air as he lay on the couch in a very comfortable position. He doubted that Felicity even remembered he was there.

Another hour passed by, Oliver still tossing the ball in the air, and a knock came to the door. Caitlin and Barry stood at the door, Barry just behind Caitlin as she fiddled with the strap on her bang. Felicity whirled around in her chair, her lips picking up into a smile as she saw her friend. She got up from her chair and started to walk towards Caitlin.

“Hey Caitlin, what are you doing here?” Felicity said, embracing Caitlin tightly.

“Did you want you to step out for a coffee?” Caitlin asked, and Felicity nodded wildly, holding onto Caitlin’s hands reassuringly. Felicity turned to Oliver.

“Sure. Is that okay Oliver?” She said. Oliver finally sat up from the chair, stood up and button his jacket.

“Of course.” He said, smiling at the beautiful face of Felicity who almost seemed to jump in excitement.

They had gone out, walked to the coffee stand outside the building and started to walk back. Oliver walked with Barry as the girls walked in front of them. Oliver kept an eye on Felicity constantly, and Barry did the same for Caitlin, neither of them talking, but once Barry sighed, Oliver elbowed Barry slightly.

“I kissed Caitlin last night.” He groaned out, in a sort of disappointment in himself. He almost seemed ashamed to admit it to Oliver. Oliver remembered Barry from their common boxing class, as well as training him for a short period for fieldwork; so Barry must have thought he was breaking some code that he had built with Oliver.

“What?” Oliver asked, a little shocked.

“I know we have the whole professional thing and all, but when I was dropping her home, she was so damn cute, I just had to.” Barry said longingly, and looked back at Caitlin. Oliver had almost forgotten how professional he had to be with Felicity; he just saw her as a friend and that he had to keep her safe, but it slipped his mind that she is also a client and there were always boundaries between bodyguards and clients. Ever bodyguard knew that, but it was so easy for Oliver to forget that with Felicity around.

“What happened after?” Oliver asked curiously.

“She kissed me back.” Barry sounded astonished that Caitlin would even consider it.

“She didn’t hit you or anything?” Oliver asked, wondering if it was just Caitlin or did he have a shot with Felicity.

“What is your experience with women, Oliver?” Barry scoffed, and Oliver elbowed Barry again, harder this time. “No. We said it was complicated to date right now, but after this is all over, we agreed to give it a chance.” Barry explained, and Oliver nodded slowly, trying to work out how to proceed with things.

“Good decision.” Oliver said, his fingers drumming against his cup as they kept walking back to Felicity’s office. There were a million thoughts in his mind but there was one common factor; They were all about Felicity.

_******* _

Felicity and Oliver went home soon after coffee, and Caitlin had told her about the incident with Barry. Felicity was shocked at first, not understanding how it could have happened, but most of all, moulding over the thought of her and Oliver. It was odd that she had this attraction to him, she blamed it on the dream at first, but there something there, she knew there was.

They were both heading to bed when Felicity caught Oliver yawning from the couch. He was scratching his bare chest and rubbing his face as he yawned longer. He dragged his feet to the kitchen, and Felicity watched him, longing for him to just look at her, give her a sign that he felt something for her, the way she felt things for him. He grabbed a glass of water and then drained the rest of the unfinished contents down the sink. He started to go towards the hallway when Felicity turned off the TV and started to walk to Oliver. They both ended up near the entrance to the small hallway, and Felicity couldn’t think of anything else to say when she came face to face with the man she was developing feelings for.

“Did Barry tell you about him and Caitlin?” She blurted out and Oliver nodded slowly.

“Yeah, Barry said so.” He said in a tired husky voice. They started to walk down the hallway slowly, wasting time so they could talk.

“It’s good to find someone like that.” She said, hoping he didn’t notice her cheeks flushing. “You’re a handsome guy, aren’t you looking for a girlfriend?” She let her mouth speak before her mind could keep up. She hated when she did that, especially around Oliver. He shook his head, a smile coming to his face.

“I’m a hard person to like.” He chuckled.

“You know, you’re not _that_ hard to like.” She found it very hard to believe because it took her no time at all to fall for him. She realised what she had said and cursed herself once more. “In a purely platonic way. Not saying that you would be hard to like in a romantic way, just-” She began to ramble when Oliver laughed a little harder and stopped her from talking.

“Felicity, I got what you were saying, you can stop talking.” He reassured her, and she took a breath in thankfully.

“Thank you.” She said a little giddlely. She realised they were both at their respectable rooms, but neither of them retreated in.

“Well, goodnight.” Oliver said, holding onto the door. Felicity’s heart was a little torn, feeling like Oliver didn’t want to spend time with her, but she was exhausted too, so she shouldn’t have felt bad for him wanting to get sleep.

“Yeah, Goodnight.” She said. She started to close her door, when she heard Oliver clear his throat.

“And Felicity,” Oliver said before she could close her door.

“Yes?” She asked hopefully.

“Sweet dreams.” He said, biting his lip at her.

“Sweet dreams, Oliver Queen.” She smirked at her rhyming phrase, which Oliver replied with a finger raised, and his lips tightly shut, a smile soon forming. They both closed their doors, and Felicity went to sleep feeling a little confused, but still happy that she got a smile out of Oliver. She could dream about that smile for weeks.


	6. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want a new years present? well here it is. Enjoy.  
> See you in the new year and tell me what you think  
> again, enjoy xx

Felicity had been suffering for two weeks. Two week full of her embarrassing herself in front of Oliver and him being vague about things. She was conflicted and confused and she was realising that this ‘crush’ she had on Oliver was _not_ going to go away. He needed to do something so horrible that it will make it easier to hate him, she just needed that. She wasn’t that lucky though.

She sat in her backyard, flipping through her tablet to find the particular code that could be used to locate people quicker. She remembered the locator that Oliver put on Felicity’s phone, but she guessed that Oliver put another tracker on Felicity somewhere.

To be truthful, Felicity was ‘hiding’ from Oliver. He had said that he would like to see how Felicity was like around her boyfriends, and if it was the same way she was around him. This is where it got embarrassing, because Felicity’s response was “You could sleep with me and find out.” That was followed by a lot of stuttering and a bright red face of embarrassment.

She wasn’t hiding her crush very well, and he seemed to notice. He would always smirk or raise an eyebrow after he asked a question that could give a risky response, and because of that stupid smile, Felicity would get flustered and would answer inappropriately. She couldn’t handle being the only one feeling something, but then again, he would sometimes linger as he looked at her, bit his lip when she tossed her hair. It was little things that made Felicity wonder about him.

The sun was beaming down, which made Felicity question why she was outside, but it was Friday and she wasn’t stuck in the office, so anytime was good, really. She picked up her cup of coffee, tapping a few times more onto her tablet. Oliver opened the back door, and Felicity had to pretend not to stare at his arms which were almost bursting out of his blue flannelette t-shirt.  

“Yes, Mom, yes, I understand, it won’t happen again. I will try and organise my clients around your schedule.” He said, trying to end the conversation quickly. Felicity couldn’t help but giggle as his mother kept trying to talk to him. He said his goodbyes and hung the phone, sighing as he shoved his phone into his back pocket.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked, setting down her coffee. Oliver turned to Felicity, a small smile coming to his face before he combed his hand through his hair.

“I had to miss one of my mother’s party the other day. She gets a bit upset with me when I miss stuff like that.” He said, his hands now resting on his hips.

“Would you really have gone if you were able to?” Felicity asked, knowing ho Oliver felt about his mother’s big fancy events. He said he found them over the top for people with too much time and money on their hands.

“True. I would have had to dance with someone and I don’t really know how to waltz.” He said through guiltful teeth. He seemed slightly embarrassed as scoffed at the idea, and he shrugged to play off his embarrassment.

“You don’t know how to waltz?” Felicity asked, trying to figure out how Oliver Queen didn’t know how to waltz.

“I never learnt.” He mumbled, growing a bit bashful. Felicity stood, adjusted her shirt, smoothing out her shorts slightly and arched her shoulders back.

“Stand there, hands up, and I’ll lead, but you’re going to have to learn how to eventually.” Felicity said stepping closer to Oliver, who backed away.

“Felicity, you don’t have to do this.” He reassured. Felicity rolled her eyes and pulled on Oliver’s arms. He stumbled forward, and Felicity put one hand on her waist, and she held the other. She stepped in another step and Oliver stood up right, somewhat uncomfortable with the limited space between them.

“You’re going to have to learn sooner or later.” Felicity smiled at him. She stepped back, and Oliver stepped forward, his shoe just catching her toes.

“Sorry.” He apologised. Felicity shook her head, still smiling, stepping to the side, and Oliver followed her. He seemed to be getting it, but his eyes were watching his feet. Felicity picked up his chin, and he nodded. They kept going slowly, but Oliver kept stepping on Felicity’s toes every once and a while. He stepped away, frustrated. “There isn’t any music.” He muttered, his tone angry and a little confused as to why he wasn’t getting it.

“You’re doing fine, but if music helps you get it, then it’s okay.” Felicity rolled her eyes again, tapping on her tablet and flicking through the music selection on the device. She pressed play on ‘The Book of Love’ by Peter Gabriel. Oliver looked quizfully at Felicity as she stepped up confidently. “What? It’s what I learnt to waltz to.” She said, and Oliver shrugged, stepping forward again.

Oliver seemed nervous at first, his hand shaking slightly as it gripped Felicity’s, and as he stepped forward, his hand stopped shaking, and his normal and everyday confidence came right back. He was leading her successfully well, so much so that Felicity was able to pick up her feet gracefully and effortlessly. They were both gliding around the deck of her backyard, and it was only in the early hours of the morning. Felicity began to giggle and his held herself against him, her face fitting into the nook of his shoulder.

The song was coming to a close, the singer’s voice still blissfully ringing in her ears as Oliver slowly dipped Felicity down.

“Mr Queen, I think you have waltzed before.” She giggled, and Oliver shrugged, a smirk coming to his face.

“Maybe I was just trying to impress you.” He whispered back, and Felicity shook her head, her cheeks flushing.

“You don’t need to try.” She said biting her lip, her eyelashes fluttering innocently. There was that feeling again; that feeling that made Felicity question if there was something more between them. Before she could test that, a loud and continuous knock persisted at the door. Felicity could almost swear at whoever was at the door, and if it was her annoying neighbour who was constantly looking for her cat, she could could definitely swear at her. Oliver lifted her up, and Felicity shuffled to the door. She opened it and saw a small woman, probably late teens, maybe early twenties, with short brown hair.

“Oliver Jonas Queen!” The small woman yelled, bursting through the door. Felicity stood in confusion as Oliver moved into the living room and was shocked to see the girl.

“Thea, what are you doing here?” He asked, confused.

“You talked Roy into becoming a damn bodyguard, what the hell is wrong with you?” She yelled at him again, her tone was angry and scary from Felicity’s point of view.

“I didn’t tell him to do anything.” Oliver reasoned, his hands raised in defence.

“Oh, Bull!” She yelled back at him. Felicity cleared her throat, and Thea turned to her.

“Uh, Hi. I’m Felicity, you’re currently arguing in my house and I don’t know who you are.” She said, extending her hand Thea, who smiled brightly at Felicity and took her hand.

“Oh, my God, I am so sorry for this. I’m Thea Queen, Oliver’s sister. You must be his new client. He didn’t say you were so pretty.” Thea mentioned, giving an eye to her brother before turning back to Felicity. Felicity blushed but she shook it off once she realised who she was.

“Oh, so you’re Speedy.” Felicity said offhandedly. Thea turned to Oliver, who was avoiding Thea’s gaze with everything he had.

“You told her about the nickname?” She said through gritted teeth. Felicity leaned over Thea’s shoulder and Oliver gave Felicity a warning eye, but Felicity smirked evilly.

“I give you permission to keep yelling at him now.” Felicity whispered, and Thea put her hands on her hips. Oliver groaned, knowing exactly what punishment he had coming.

Felicity felt like she could make popcorn just watching the start of the argument unfold. Soon, a young guy rushed in, wearing a red hoody, a tired old pair of jeans and a worried look all over his face.

“Sorry about this, I’m Roy Harper. Thea’s boyfriend.” He said, his hand scratching the back of his head.

“Felicity. So that’s why she’s mad.” Felicity waved, and offered Roy a seat next to her on the couch. The siblings were in the kitchen, yelling and rolling eyes.

“She thinks I’m going to get hurt. Her brother has been through far worse stuff.” Roy said, taking a seat next to Felicity. He seemed like a nice guy who wanted to help but he might be a little too inexperience or unknowing of what real dangers lie in the job.

“I think that’s why she doesn’t want you to do it.” Felicity scoffed, but rested a hand on his shoulder. “Did Oliver talk you into it?” She asked sincerely, trying to work it all out.

“More like inspired. He’s a tough guy, he saved my live once.” Roy said, a dash of excitement echoing in his voice. “I’m still in training, so I’m not a full bodyguard yet, but I’m hoping that Oliver will train me.” He said, and felicity realised how serious this kid was about doing this. The two then watched the siblings continue arguing, which was getting more heated as the moments passed.

“And you left me alone with Mom! How could you do that to me? Five years at war, then you’re back and you leave me with her again! You’re an ass!” Thea yelled. She seemed like she was close to throwing something at Oliver.

“You’re seriously blaming me for having a job.” Oliver yelled back, his voice scary, but it made Felicity feel something odd in her core.

“Do they argue like this a lot.” Felicity asked Roy, who seemed to have more experience with the family than Felicity did.

“No, actually, I think they fight like this only when either of them spends too much time with their mom.” He said, and Thea had just picked up a fry pan from the bench, which made the two of them sit on the edge of the seat.

“How about we split them up for now and they can resume it another time.” Felicity asked quickly. They both stood up and started towards the pair.

“I think that’s for the best.” Roy muttered to Felicity before separating Thea and Oliver.

“Thea, why don’t you tell me embarrassing stories about Oliver.” Felicity said, taking Thea to the couch, who placed the pan down and took a deep breath in.

They kept apart for a long time, and they both seemed to have calmed down. Felicity had a great talk with Thea about Oliver and growing up in their family. Felicity found it cute the way Thea reminisced so easily around her, it was like the fact that her brother trusted Felicity, it was okay for to do the same thing.

Roy and Thea had to leave, which disappointed both Felicity and Oliver, but it there wasn’t much they could do about it. It was getting late by the time they finished talking, which Felicity found happened with a lot of conversations she had; they just went on for hours without her even knowing.

“My birthday is in January. You’re coming okay?” Thea asked, but Felicity found it more of a demand than a question, so she nodded politely. Felicity and Thea got on pretty well, so Felicity was happy to go no matter what happened.

Oliver and Felicity were left alone once more, and they both stood awkwardly once the pair had left.

“Do you want to watch some movies? It’s friday night, what’s better than watching several moves that will force me to lose IQ points?” Felicity suggested, going towards her movie cabinet and tossing out a wide variety of movies they could watch.

“I don’t really watch movies.” Oliver said, rubbing the back of his neck. Felicity scoffed and sat on the couch.

“Every normal person watches movies. And if you refuse to watch these movies with me, I will forever assume that you are a robot or an alien and therefore feel nothing for anything or anyone.” She said with a wicked smile which could force any man to do what she said. Oliver rolled his eyes and started to drag his feet to the couch.

“You make a persuasive argument.” He muttered, and sat down next to Felicity.

They were seat comfortably against one another. Oliver sat close to Felicity, and when she got uncomfortable, she had curled up against his side, her head falling onto his chest. They had gone through a wide range of movies that went from blockbuster smashes to unheard of foreign films. It was about midnight when the last of the movies were coming to an end.

Felicity hadn’t noticed at first, but Oliver was stroking her hair, trying to sooth her as she went to sleep on his chest. The feeling that Oliver cared about her was getting stronger, and this entire day was making it worse. All Felicity wanted to do was to see if Oliver felt something. She looked up at him, and he smiled at her with a smile that could make her heart sing songs for days. It was now or never.

Felicity sat up to Oliver’s surprise. He turned to her, expecting her to say something, but she wasn’t going to. She was going to do something stupid. She leaned into his lips, her lips catching his bottom one. Felicity gripped onto the collar of his shirt and brought him in to get, deepening the kiss. She begged for him to give in, to open her mouth so she could explore it exactly how she wanted to. He responded quickly, his hand resting on her cheek, pulling her in and forcing her jaw to open a little more. They were both letting their tongues roam each other’s mouth, and Felicity was hypnotised by how amazing he tasted.

Felicity thought it was all going well and good until Oliver started to move away, and his lips finally broke from hers. Oliver pulled away, breathless and stunned. 


	7. Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been watching the lord of the rings all day so I've been kinda distracted. but here it goes. And I think the song that got me through this chapter was either 'Leave Your Lover' or 'Like I Can' by Sam Smith. Both of them made it so easy to write my babies. i hope you like this chapter.  
> Anyway, comment and enjoy xx

It all happened so quickly. Felicity couldn’t let her mind keep up, it was just a blur of things happening one after the other. She was in her room, curled up in the corner, hot tears rushing down her face, she couldn’t feel her fingers, but they gripped onto her elbows as hard as they could. She was petrified.

 

_******* _

 

_“Oliver, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done it. Please, just say something.” Felicity pleaded as Oliver stood from the couch, muttering things to himself. He was pacing for a bit but never let his eyes go near Felicity, like was forbidden fruit. “Oliver!” Felicity yelled, and Oliver’s eyes sprung up to hers. He looked around the room, before grabbing some keys to the house, his jacket near the door, and finally exiting as quickly as he could._

_He just left, like nothing even happened._

_Felicity sat back down on the couch, in a state of total disbelief. She thought there was something there, a connection that was more than just lust or attraction. How could she be so foolish? Did she get all her feelings mixed up or was she just in over her head? Her chest ached and she put a hand to her mouth, to contain her sadness._

_The house phone began to ring loudly and echo throughout Felicity’s little home. She didn’t think for the moment, only wanting Oliver to be on the other end. She rushed through the couch to the phone resting on the kitchen counter. She answered it excitedly._

_“Oliver, please I-” She rushed through her sentence, but on the other end she heard a man breath in raspily, but Felicity knew for sure that it wasn’t Oliver._

_“So that’s the bodyguard’s name. I was beginning to wonder.” The person had a thick accent, one she couldn’t make out properly on the phone._

_“Who is this?” She asked, but she knew who it was, she just didn’t want it to be real._

_“Do you really not recognise my voice?” He said wickedly, an evil chuckle taunting Felicity through the phone._

_“Slade.” Her voice was shaky, and she gripped the phone harder to try and gain some courage._

_“Very perspective, Felicity.” As he spoke, Felicity was losing her nerve and she needed to scare him._

_“The police are going to find you.” She threatened._

_“Really? Then how will they get here in time. Your bodyguard isn’t here to protect you, what’s going to stop me from getting you right now?” His way of speaking was wicked and frightening._

_“How do you know that?” Felicity took in a deep breath, her heart rate rising, fear starting to set in._

_“Do you think I would miss you in those little shorts. I always did like you with your hair down.” He laughed, and Felicity rushed to her front door, locking everything she could and shutting the blinds and pulling over the curtains on every window in her front room that she could find. “Oh, Felicity, you are a hard woman to watch. Just open up the shutters.” He said, his tone angier, but a sense of play was touching his words, like he was playing a fun game with Felicity, watching her run around helpless._

_“Leave me alone!” She shouted down the phone, and hung up quickly. She put the phone down on the counter and hurried around her apartment, trying to lock and close everything that a grown man could get through. Then, as she was pulling the last of the shutters to a close, the phone started to sound again. Felicity didn’t know what to do, she knew who was calling, but did she dare answer it._

_The answering machine caught it’s last ring and then Slade groaned as he was leaving a message._

_“Felicity, I’m not easily dismissible. You can keep hanging up and not answering, but I will be here. I will be watching. I’m going to get you, and I will torture you, make you suffer for all of this and I will enjoy every second of your torment.” He said before letting his own phone hang up. Felicity lost her breath for a moment, the thought of him watching her was scary, but the mere idea that he was planning something far worse made Felicity paralysed with fear._

 

_******* _

 

So, that’s why she was tucked away in her room. She stuffed pillows against the bottom on the door to stop his taunts and his calls, but she was still frightened. She doubted that she was going to get any sleep that night.

He called every half an hour, leaving her messages and laughing at her. Sometimes he would just talk about what she had been doing the days before, but then, when he got more frustrated, he would leave messages about what he would do to her. When Felicity heard the first one of those, it was the first time she started to cry. She was so scared, she felt like he was getting closer with every phone call he made.

Being paralysed in fear would seem like it would only last a short time, but as every half hour came by, her paralysis ceased her like a vice and she held herself tighter.

It was around 7am when a knock came to the door. Felicity couldn’t move, she didn’t want it to be Slade but there was a strong likelihood that it would be him. She tried to find something that could cause some harm if she gave a mean enough swing of it. She grabbed the lamp from the nightstand and gained the courage to move closer to the door.

“I have a heavy object that can hurt you and possibly knock you out!” She yelled, still scared, her hands shaking as she tried to hold the lamp.

“Felicity?” She heard Diggle’s voice ask cautiously. “Why are you threatening to blugen me?” He asked, and Felicity shuffled quickly to the door. She peaked through the eyehole just to make sure it was him, and it was. She opened the door and collided with Dig, hugging him tightly.

“Dig!” She yelled. Dig didn’t hug back. Instead he took the lamp off of Felicity and escorted her inside.

“Felicity, what’s going on?” He asked, worried about her. Felicity took a deep breath and rubbed her brow.

“Slade has been calling, he knew when Oliver left and he was harshing me ever since.” She said putting her hands on her hips. She was still annoyed and angry that Oliver left her on her own, left her feeling vulnerable and weak.

“Do you mean you didn’t get any sleep?” He asked, and Felicity tangled a hand in her hair. She scratched her head before yawning loudly.

“I couldn’t risk it.” She muttered, and Diggle resting his hand on Felicity’s shoulder. She wanted to shrug it off, but Diggle made her feel safer, a friendly hand to keep her upright when she needed it.

“Felicity, go get sleep. I’ll try and see if I can get some more outer perimeter security for the nights.”  He suggested, and as Felicity yawned again, she couldn’t help but agree. She nodded and shuffled on her way to her room. She fell onto her bed, cuddling up to her pillow, and Diggle waited by her door until her eyes finally failed to stay open and shut in a peaceful rest.

Felicity awoke some time later to the sound of pots hitting against one another and noticed something in particular. Diggle wasn’t near her room.

“Diggle!” Felicity yelled, running from her bed and sheets into the kitchen, carrying another lamp in her hands. Diggle raised his hands, a pan in one and a wooden spoon in the other. Felicity sighed, seeing he was only making food. She looked around for the time and saw her clock that read 3pm. She slept a good eight hours, but she was still out of it, not completely awake yet.

“Felicity, it’s alright, I’m right here, I just had to get something to eat.” He said defensively, and put his pan down on the kitchen counter. “Please stop trying to hurt me with lamps.” He said, a grimace coming to his face. Felicity put the lamp down near the entrance to her home.

“I can’t do it anymore. I have to track him or something; I just need him to leave me alone, to be caught, for him to be gone! I can’t sit here in fear anymore, Dig!” Felicity said impatiently, a groan escaping her lips as she sat down on the couch.

“And you won’t have to. You’re a fighter Felicity. You can get through this.” Diggle said, going to Felicity and sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

“How did you know Oliver wasn’t here?” Felicity asked, sitting forward. Diggle nodded, probably because he expected her to ask that question much earlier than she asked.

“He called me. Said he had a personal matter. I think it might have something to do with his family.” He shrugged and Felicity rolled her eyes. _Personal matter_. Yeah, it was personal, especially when he left Felicity with not even a word uttered.

“I can tell you now that it wasn’t family stuff.” She scoffed, and Diggle titled his head slightly in confusion. “I may have kissed Oliver last night.” She said under her breath, and Diggle almost cheered when he heard it.

“Caitlin owes me twenty bucks.” He grinned excitedly. As Felicity’s face of confusion continued, John realised it was time for him to explain what he meant. “I knew you two liked each other. But Caitlin thought Oliver would be the first one to do it. Always rooting for you, Felicity.” He explained and Felicity scoffed once more.

“But he ran off. Doesn’t exactly scream ‘I like you’, does it?” She smirked, and Diggle gave a slight chuckle.

“Oliver has never been good with his feelings.” He explained. “But still, he is a bit of an idiot for leaving you here alone.” He said, his hands touching Felicity’s supportively.

“So, how’s your daughter?” Felicity sighed, trying to change the subject but still very interested in learning about Diggle and his family.

 

***

 

Dig texted Oliver around 5pm, in which most of Oliver’s day was spent near his father’s grave. It doesn’t seem like the most sensible thing to be doing after he kissed someone he was really starting to fall for, but it was the only thing he could think of doing. He always went to his father for council, and he felt like he needed to talk with his father now more than ever.

Oliver felt so torn. He really did care for Felicity; they had a chemistry that Oliver couldn’t quite define, and there was the obvious attraction, but he couldn’t blame it on lust. He felt something incredible whenever he looked at Felicity, like she could give light in the darkest part of his life.

But then, there was his job at stake. If he tried to start something with Felicity, he could lose focus and she could get hurt if he wasn’t careful. But he wanted to be reckless, he wanted to spend days in bed wrapped up in Felicity and sitting together, talking and laughing like it naturally was between them.

Oliver walked to the door, his feet taking him to the steps and then to the door, it was like he was doing it unconsciously, barely remembering taking the steps. Oliver knocked on the door cautiously, tucking his hands into his pockets. He knew how he must have looked so tired and worn out; he wore the same clothes as the day before, and he hadn’t shaved in a while, so his stubble was growing rougher along his jaw. Diggle answered and raised a brow at him, surprised to see him.

Dig told Oliver what happened and ever since, Oliver felt guilty for leaving Felicity on her own, and he felt angry that Slade would use him against her. He would drop everything to make sure Felicity was safe, he would do anything for Felicity.

“Good luck.” Diggle said, patting Oliver’s shoulder as he left. Diggle pressed his phone to his ear, talking lovingly down his phone. Lyla and Sara must have been on the other end and Diggle was obviously happy to go home after the day he must have had.

Oliver was left to lock the door behind him, and once he turned, he saw Felicity standing near the couch, her fingers fiddling against one another.

“Felicity, I-” Oliver said slowly, but it was like as soon as he started to talk, Felicity got mad. She walked shiftly over to him, and on her way, picking up a nearby lamp.

“Give me a reason to not knock you unconscious.” She warned, and he raised his hands defensively.

“I’m here to protect you!” He said seriously, but she raised the lamp higher, as though to strike.

“You weren’t last night, the night I needed you most, and you weren’t here!” She yelled to him, the lamp in her hand shaking as her fury towards him raged harder.

“I’m sorry.” Oliver tried to apologise, but that seemed to set Felicity’s rage burning that much more.

“You’re sorry? Woah, I didn’t know you knew how to say those words! It’s a miracle.” She remarked, ready to throw the lamp once more. Oliver stepped forward and took the lamp from her quickly.

“Can you stop!” He demanded, his brow creased looking down at Felicity. He set aside the lamp, and Felicity stood tall.

“No! I can’t, because ever since you came into my life I’ve felt safe until last night when you weren’t here! I’m a brave person, but there are times where we need other people. And I needed you!” She pushed his chest, but he didn’t move much, only a few steps backwards. Oliver hadn’t realised how much he affected Felicity as she did to him.

“I was trying to work things out.” He said, stepping closer to Felicity, his voice growing into a whisper.

“Why did you leave?” She said, finally breaking her anger into frustrated sadness. Oliver took Felicity’s shoulder into one of his hands, slowly moving it down, trying to reassure her.

“Because I was afraid that if I stayed, I’d let myself do something.” He admitted, and Felicity looked down at her feet, and as she rose her head to meet Oliver’s eye, a small tear was escaping her eye. “Felicity, I care about you too much to put your safety at risk, and that would have happened.” Oliver’s hand reached to her face, wiping away the tear that slid down her cheek.

“Just don’t leave again, please.” She begged, falling into his chest. Oliver was stunned for a moment, took Felicity in, holding her tightly against him. His chin was resting on top of her head.

“I wouldn’t dare. I promise.” He said, Felicity’s hold on him becoming tighter. Oliver kissed the top of her head and combed back her hair before resting his chin once again upon her head.


	8. Long Overdue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Smut chapter.  
> That didn't really need to be a warning, but it needed to be said. I hope you like this chapter. Comment and enjoy. xx

Felicity couldn’t sleep much. Most likely the cause of sleeping through most of the day. Felicity shuffled to the kitchen, rubbing her palm against her eye. She spotted a figure by the door and she froze, her voice failing her as it rose and began to walk towards her slowly. The figure came into the light and Oliver stood there, his phone pressed to his ear. He finished his call quickly as he saw Felicity.

“Dig says it’ll be the day after tomorrow when extra security comes.” He said, shoving his phone into his pocket.

“Oh, I didn’t know you’d be up.” Felicity said a little flustered. “Why are you staying near the door? It’s almost midnight.” She asked just before she was going to turn towards her room.

“I’m staying up. To keep you safe.” He said, almost confused as to why she would ask him that.

“Oliver, you don’t have to do that.” Felicity reassured. “Trust me, staying up to stay safe is exhausting.” She chuckled, but Oliver looked on confused, and then he was coming to the realisation that there was truth in her words, and he stepped forward.

“What?” His voice raspy, and somewhat angry.

“Diggle didn’t tell you?” She asked, stepping back slightly.

“Tell me what?” He asked, his brow narrowing.

“I was so scared last night that I didn’t go to sleep until Dig asked me to.” Felicity voice became smaller as her sentence continued on.

“You did what?” He asked forcefully. “Why didn't you call me?” He said angrily, and Felicity felt the need to explain herself, now more than ever.

“Slade did something to the reception in my house. My cell wasn’t working and the only phone calls I could make on my home phone were to Slade.” She said quickly, so she wouldn’t lose her nerve when talking to him. He walked up to her, taking her shoulders in his hands, and he began staring into her eyes with a seriousness she had never seen before.

“Felicity, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have gone. I should have stayed and I should never have done that to you.” He cursed himself, his grip becoming a little tighter as he became more frustrated. Felicity rolled her shoulders, shaking him off.

“Oliver, calm down.” She said, a hand lying softly on his chest. He took in a sharp breath, and ran his hands through his hair. He took Felicity’s hand, and cupped it in his own.

“I can’t do that Felicity! I lo -” Oliver stopped himself quickly, and sighed. “Care too much about you to let you be scared anymore.” He corrected and Felicity pulled her hand away slowly.

“Please, just get some sleep. As long as you’re here, I’m safe.” Felicity swallowed hard, and turned away from Oliver. She glanced over her shoulder and Oliver was staring down at his feet, guiltily.

**_*~*~*_ **

Felicity awoke around 8 or 9am, she just saw the sun peeking through her shutters and blinding her with the brightness of the day. She was still extremely tired and she had to tug on her pajama shorts to keep them suitable for others.

She peaked into Oliver’s room to see if he did go to bed like she asked him to, and in his bed was Oliver tangled in his sheets. Felicity smiled, liking the fact that Oliver took her advice. She stepped back and the floorboard beneath her foot creaked, loud enough that Oliver woke abruptly. Felicity could feel herself blushing from embarrassment, knowing full well that Oliver saw her. She hurried off to the kitchen and she heard Oliver hurrying across the floorboards soon after her.

She didn’t know why she felt so skittish around Oliver now, maybe it was the fact that she had made herself clear about how she felt, and Oliver was making her confused with his actions and the things he said to her.

Felicity wasn’t left alone for long, as Oliver almost skidded into the room. He scratched the back of his head and he seemed a little distracted as to what he was in a rush to do. He was just wearing his boxers and he leaned against the bench, not saying anything, and his lips pressing tighter as he leaned against the bench longer.

They both stood awkwardly, not saying anything or even getting things out for food, just staring at the objects in front of them to avoid meeting each other’s eye. Felicity huffed and turned to Oliver.

“Oliver.” Felicity started, she just wanted the awkward silence to stop. “About the other night, when I kissed you. Can we forget it? It was stupid and it won’t happen again.” She said, and turned from Oliver, hoping he wouldn’t protest.

“Felicity…” He said, his words fading. Felicity heard footsteps hurry behind her, and cursed the fact that Oliver was so persistent. She turned the corner, and Oliver took a chance and pushed Felicity against the wall gently. His hands skimmed up her arms and then finally rested either side of her cheek.

“Oliver, what are you doing?” Felicity asked, her voice shaking and her hand holding onto his wrist.

“Something completely stupid that will most likely get me fired.” He chuckled, beginning to lean down.

“Oliver, wait, don’t.” Felicity muttered, her lips skimming Oliver’s as she spoke. “You can’t lose your job over this...infatuation.” She tried to reason, but refused to pull away from Oliver. She wanted something to happen, for this to be more than infatuation, she wanted him to confirm that they felt something for each other. But Felicity didn’t know how she would react to knowing it.

“This isn’t infatuation, Felicity. You can feel it, I know you do.” Oliver said, one of his hands roaming down her shoulder and finding her waist.

“So what? I can’t risk your job on whatever this is.” Felicity’s hand rested on Oliver’s chest, and she could feel his heart beating faster as he seemed to be building up courage for something.

“Well I can.” He said strongly.

“Oliver, I -” Felicity wanted to protest, but Oliver’s lips crashed down onto hers, and Felicity couldn’t help but hook her hand to the back of Oliver’s neck, the other sliding from his chest to under his arm. Oliver stopped kissing Felicity for a moment, and she caught her breath.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have forced that.” Oliver said, but Felicity pulled on Oliver, forcing his chest against hers.

“Can you just shut up and keep kissing me?” Felicity finally gave in, and Oliver’s lips met hers again, and bliss filled her. It radiated from her lips and poured through her entire body, electrified every time Oliver’s hands ran over her waist and hips. Oliver’s lips trailed down Felicity’s neck, meeting her collarbone. Felicity’s hand ran up from Oliver’s neck to his hair, getting a tight enough grip on it to support her trembling body.

She wasn’t one to get easily swept up in a moment like this, but Oliver made her go weak at the knees. Oliver noticed, and arched down, his lips remaining on her chest, and hooked his arms under her legs, picking her off the ground. Felicity’s hips were aligned with Oliver’s, and she could him growing hard underneath her backside. Felicity’s lips met Oliver’s again, and she could lose herself just by tangling her lips with his. Oliver’s tongue begged at her bottom lip and she gave in, letting him have free roam as she did the same with his. He tasted like ecstasy, a strong and desperate need to be close to Felicity, and she wondered if she tasted the same to Oliver.

They made it to Felicity’s room, where Oliver lay Felicity down softly on the bed, and she crawled up the back, continuing to kiss Oliver. He pulled away just as Felicity reached the top of the bed, and Oliver was left just in between Felicity’s ankles. Oliver moved down, kissing the inside of Felicity’s knee and moving to her inner thigh. Felicity swallowed hard, gripping onto the pillows beneath her. Oliver hooked onto the top Felicity’s pajama shorts and underwear and took them down slowly. Oliver leaned down again, his stubble rubbing against the inside of her thigh, driving Felicity mad. Then finally, his tongue met Felicity’s slit. His tongue roamed her slick channel and Felicity became breathless as his thumb soon began to rub her clit softly.

Oliver knew how to drive a girl nuts, and he was doing it so easily with Felicity. She didn’t know how long she could hold out, knowing she was so close to her climax. Just as Felicity thought Oliver couldn’t do anymore, he put a finger inside her to aid his tongue, and she was gone. She couldn’t help but buck her hips against Oliver’s hand. Felicity took a deep breath before sitting up and seeing a smirking Oliver sit in front of her. She rolled her eyes and pulled him down to kiss her again.

Felicity stopped kissing Oliver for a moment, and he seemed confused as to why she did so. Felicity rummaged through her side drawer, pulling out a condom and tearing at the corner with her teeth. She sat up as Oliver finally got what she was doing, and threw his boxers to the side of the room. She slid the condom down Oliver’s shaft slowly, and it seemed that just the touch of her fingers was driving him insane. Once she finally got to the base, Oliver scooped Felicity up and lay her down on the bed. He pulled her shirt over her head, smiling down at her, and she felt slightly embarrassed as he stared at her.

He had a hand gripping onto the headboard, and the other was resting beside Felicity’s shoulder. He was just at her entrance, rubbing his tip against her clit, making her breath hitch. He started to move slowly inside her, to help her adjust to him, she presumed. She moved her hips up slightly to help him reach his base. Oliver bit his lip as he pushed into her, and Felicity moaned, feeling him enter her fully. She gripped on his shoulder for support and Oliver began to thrust forward, meeting the same spot that made Felicity moan every time.

Felicity’s whole body was flying, she was in euphoria, just letting her body come apart. Her legs wrapped around Oliver’s hips, and pushed him in harder, which seemed to drive Oliver just as nuts as Felicity, as when he did, the headboard would slam against the wall.

Oliver was pushing himself harder each time and finally, it took over Felicity, finally reaching her climax with a long moan and cry escaping her lungs. Felicity’s orgasm must have drove Oliver the edge because he came soon after, letting her name erupt from his lips. Felicity turned them both over, so now she sat on his lap, and she rode out her orgasm in long strides. Oliver’s head fell back into the pillow beneath him, and finally he sat up and wrapped his arms around Felicity’s back.

Oliver started to kissed Felicity’s chest slowly, making his way up to her neck then to her lips. Felicity rested her hands either side of Oliver’s face, her palms touching his stubble that had sweat dripping into it from his forehead. Finally, he kissed her, the taste of her own sex and bliss lingered in his lips.

Felicity rolled off of Oliver, who excused himself to the bathroom, most likely to get rid of the condom. Felicity grabbed the sheet, gracing it over her body, and curling herself up in the afterglow. Oliver walked back into the room, no shyness, walking with full conviction, then finally settling down next to Felicity, only letting the sheet cover the lover half of his body. Felicity turned to Oliver, a hand underneath her head.

“Did we really just do that?” Felicity said breathlessly.

“I think we did, but I could be dreaming.” Oliver smirked, moving hair out of Felicity’s face.

_***~*~*** _

“Can’t we just stay in bed all day?” Felicity groaned, pulling Oliver in closer. Their morning was filled with sex, but the rest of the time up until midday, they stayed in bed, kissing, and giggling like idiots.

“Felicity,” Oliver said, but was interrupted by another kiss by Felicity. “If you keep kissing me, I’m going to agree with you, stop it.” Oliver smirked, and Felicity giggled again.

“If I have power over you, I am so going to use it.” She said, her hand running through the back of Oliver’s hair. He pulled on Felicity, his hand sliding down to her lower back, and pinning her to him. She had him exactly where she wanted him; right next to her, so close they could be one person.

“You always had power over me. Ever since we met. You are incredible, Felicity.” Oliver said, his nose grazing hers, and a small smile appearing on his lips before he bit his bottom one.

“If you keep talking like that, you’ll have me under your power.” Felicity said, her fingers running over his stubble.

“Oh, I doubt that.” Oliver scoffed, leaning down slowly and planting a long and passionate kiss on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER WARNING: the coming chapters do tend to have a small amount of torture, so please, PLEASE, read the chapter notes at the beginning. I normally wouldn't write it, but I'm venturing into unknown territory as a writer, and I wanted to see how I fared.  
> If you would like a physical warning on the certain section that is written as torture (i.e. at the start of the paragraph I put a ! or a /) please let me know. I don't want to trigger anyone or to harm anyone in anyway.


	9. Slade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TORTURE SCENE INCLUDED. i am making this very clear, if you do not want to read a graphic torture scene, do not read Felicity's point of view, the entire point of view is torture. This was a very hard chapter to write for me in terms of feeling guilty. I felt guilty for putting Felicity through that, as well as feeling guilty for my readers. So please be kind in your response, it was terribly difficult for me. I am so sorry, and please do not read this chapter if you do not want to read torture of any kind.

Felicity was sleeping against Oliver’s chest, and he couldn’t help but stare longingly at her. She was curling up to him, her fingers running over his chest and catching on some of his scars. It had been a long time since Oliver had stayed in bed with someone, and he didn’t even care what was going on for the rest of the day. Felicity’s leg curled around Oliver’s as she stretched to wake up. She had a blissful smile on her face as she moved her head up and rested her chin on Oliver’s chest.

“What time is it?” She asked, her voice tired, but still echoing a tone of happiness. Oliver looked over at the clock on Felicity’s bedside table and groaned.

“It’s nearly 3pm. We should probably get up.” Oliver said sneaking out of the sheets, which forced Felicity to lie faced down in the mattress. Oliver found his boxers and put them on lazily.  

“No. Bed. Stay.” She muffled into the sheets. “Give me one of your shirts and I’ll consider it.” She said sitting up, keeping the sheet pinned to her chest. Oliver kneeled back down onto the bed and leaned into Felicity, placing a few soft kisses on her lips. Felicity hooked her arms around Oliver’s neck, her nails guiding a chill up Oliver’s spine.  

“If I give you one of my shirts, you have to get out of bed. C’mon, Smoak, you need to get your energy up.” Oliver whispered against Felicity’s lips. She grinned, but sighed as he stood up and escaped her lazy grip.

“Hmm, why would that be?” She asked, and she watched Oliver leave the room; he could feel her eyes staying on him.

“We have quite a night ahead of us.” He said back, heading to his room. He picked up one of his white dress shirts and headed back to Felicity’s room. When he came back in, Felicity was slipping herself into her underwear, the lacy fabric guiding up her legs slowly, and her pristine skin was begging Oliver to rake his hands over it.

“You are an animal, Mr Queen.” Felicity responded, turning to Oliver and he swallowed hard as he saw Felicity just barely covering her breasts with her forearm. Oliver stepped closer, using his shirt to pull Felicity in to him.

“If you keep calling me ‘Mr Queen’, I will have to take you now.” He said, his nose nudging hers, and she giggled, taking the shirt to cover her chest.

“I’ll happily give in.” Felicity said, biting her lip. Oliver couldn’t take it anymore, he kissed Felicity, his hands firmly holding Felicity’s hips like he couldn’t bare to be away from her for another second, which was very true. Then there was a repeated knock beginning at the door. Oliver pulled away and groaned, running a hand over his head.

“I’ll get it. Stay right here.” Oliver went to his room quickly, picking up a pair of gym shorts and a sweatshirt, putting them both on in a rush. He got to the door and opened it, seeing Diggle standing with his hands in his pockets, waiting. “Hey, what are you doing here?” Oliver asked, scratching the back of his neck and hoped that Felicity didn’t come out in just his shirt.

“Extra security. But there has been chatter that Slade is going to try something soon. Where is Felicity?” Diggle asked, a slight smirk coming to his face when he mentioned Felicity.

“She’s still in her room.” Oliver said, trying not to seem like he was guilty of anything, but he was rarely a good liar.

“Alone?” Diggle asked, a little more concerned than he was suggesting. It was like he sensed something, and Oliver was feeling it too. Oliver turned from the door, trying to listen for something, but he couldn’t hear anything.

“Yeah. I only just left her.” Oliver let his words fade out, he was still trying to listen for something. Then he heard something hit the ground loudly followed by a few others. “Felicity?” Oliver asked, concerned, racing to Felicity’s bedroom. As soon as he came to the doorway, Diggle close by his side, she wasn’t there, but the window was wide open on the side, and everything that was on her table was kicked and scattered off the desk. “Felicity!” He shouted again, but he knew it was hopeless. Slade had her. God knows what he would do to her.

 

**_***_ **

 

Felicity woke up in a chair, a single light blinding her eyes. She tried to move her hands and feet, but they were strapped into the chair tightly. She tried it a few times, but there was no point in trying, the straps were tight and locked in without hope of budging. Felicity couldn’t see quite right without her glasses, but it was dark and most likely a warehouse of some kind, maybe a storage container.

A rough hand skimmed over Felicity’s shoulder, and her whole body tensed up, trying to pull furiously at the binds around her wrists and ankles.

“Oh, Felicity, calm down, you’re alright. For now.” A chuckle came to the voice, and she could tell it was Slade; the wickedness was echoing in the room, and Felicity’s breath was becoming fast as his hand remained on her shoulder.

“Slade, stop this before something terrible happens.” Felicity’s voice was shaking and she doubted that she could refrain from it happening again. Slade moved in front of her, and started to place something on Felicity’s face. As her eyesight started to adjust, she realised he was putting on her glasses. His hand graced the side of her face and she was repulsed by his touch, moving her head out of his reach.

“I thought it was appropriate that you could see what I’m going to do to you.” He said sadistically.

“You took me from my house.” Felicity cursed at him, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“And your bodyguard was just in the other room. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for an opportunity like this.” Slade said kneeling at Felicity’s feet, adjusting the straps around her ankles.

“How did you get me out of there?” She asked, trying to pull on the straps but Slade kept her legs pinned against the legs of the chair.

“Easy, as well as a little tricky. I was hoping for a little more time, but you were still with it when we were leaving.” He said, cursing a little at the thought of Felicity messing up his plan. “I gave you an injection that would made you drowsy and make it easier for me to take you out of there with some influence, you didn’t even know it was me.” He explained, and he stood in front of Felicity, and then finally, he reached into the back of his belt and pulled out a small blade.

“I don’t understand, why you want to hurt me!” Felicity shouted, the tears finally spilling over her eyeline. She couldn’t help it; she was having her life threatened and it was in this moment when she was realising how close to death and pain she really was. Slade bent down in front of her, running the blade over Felicity’s thigh without piercing her skin. He tried to lift up the corner of the button up shirt that Felicity wore and began to whimper as he did so.

“Felicity, you took away my one chance to destroy this entire city. If you hadn’t of fired me, I would have been done by now. Instead, I’m being hunted down by police. This, right here, this is going to be fun.” He started out so quietly then his tone became angry and violent, Felicity couldn’t help but cry more, her whimpers becoming louder and more frightened as Slade ran the blade over her skin gently. “I also need information from you. The new security codes for the building. You know all of them. I know you do.” He said, and then he yelled loudly at Felicity, screaming at her to give her to codes.

“I don’t know them!” Felicity yelled back, and then Slade became furious with her. He bent down to her, his brow creased in frustration. Then, he reached up and slapped her with the back of his hand, his knuckles were tough and the impacted burned across her face. The tears were pouring down her cheeks, gaining some sort of relief to the pain on her cheek.

“Tell me what you know!” Slade yelled at her, and Felicity took a breath in before shaking her head hesitantly.

Slade stood up in a huff, then he went to Felicity’s right arm, holding down the inside of Felicity’s elbow and pressed the blade down onto her forearm. The blade slid over Felicity’s skin and she cried out, wailing as the pain burned through her blood. He did it again, making the cut deeper and he made it last longer.

“I don’t know them. They haven’t told me them!” Felicity cried, trying to kick and scream at her captor. Slade caught her jaw, his hand tight on her face. She tried to wriggle free but he caught it, his hand tightening across her face.

“You’ve talked to Caitlin. You went inside the day after, you must know the codes!” He shouted. His blade was pressed against her arm again, threatening her into speaking.

“Please, Slade, I don’t know anything, I swear!” Felicity cried, and it wasn’t what Slade wanted to hear. He pressed the blade down again and Felicity screamed as the blade continued on her skin, further than what Slade had done before.

“Just tell me what I want to know!” Slade yelled at her, slapping her face again, his hand becoming tougher as it strike Felicity. Felicity gripped onto the arm of the chair, her fingers digging into the wood of the chair as he began to beat her.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

Felicity just wanted to sleep, but as Felicity would drift off to sleep, Slade would pour freezing cold water over Felicity’s head. Her whole body would tense up. The shirt provided no warmth, and when the water was poured on her, the freezing was prolonged.

“Have you remembered those codes yet?” Slade asked, coming around to face Felicity, cleaning his blade on the side of his pants. She could feel that her cheek was swollen and her lip was sliced open, blood occasionally dripping into her mouth as Slade kept slapping or punching her. He hadn’t tried to harm Felicity more than just beating and cutting, but he was exhausting her, and kept inflicted pain on her as much as he possibly could without harming Felicity too deeply.

“I don’t know the codes.” Felicity sniffed, knowing exactly what it would entail if she were to deny him again. They were into the sixth hour of the interrogation and Felicity’s right arm was cover in cuts; on the outside of her arm, on the inside, but not close to her wrist, like he was concerned for her wellbeing. He was now on her left arm, only pressing the blade down lightly, just trying to threaten her. Slade was exhausted of asking her, and it was evident by how light his strikes were getting, and how less pressure was being applied by the blade.

“Just tell me, Felicity. This will be all done as soon as you tell me.” He almost begged her, and Felicity took a deep breath in, gripping the chair again. She raised her chin, straightening her posture as the courage was surging through her body. She turned to Slade, a scowl gracing her face.

“You can beat me, try and get the codes out of me, but I will _not_ break.” Felicity’s voice was strong and she turned away from him, ready for her skin to be broken by the blade once more.


	10. Endurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN LIKE 10 DAYS, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I HAD TO UPDATE IT, AND I FEEL BAD FOR LEAVING YOU ALL WITH THAT LAST CHAPTER.  
> anyway, here is the next chapter. A bit of torture in Felicity's section, nothing major, but might be a bit graphic is you're a bit on the cringe-y side.  
> Enjoy, and don't shoot me. xx

Felicity was shivering, and it was a force that was taking over her entire body. Her toes were just on the ground, but her feet would bounce as her legs would shake uncontrollably. Felicity didn’t know how long she had been in there for; after she refused to tell him around the sixth hour, everything just blurred into one beating after the other. She had her fingers smashed with a hammer against the wood of the chair. She couldn’t feel anything in her hand after that point, everything was just numb.

She didn’t want to break though, she couldn’t even if she wanted to. She truly didn’t know the codes, when she went to the office, there were security guards that would punch in the codes and one’s that followed her around to unlock things inside.

Felicity looked down at her right arm, which was soaked in blood, dripping from her wounds onto the wood beneath her arm and finally pooling together on the floor. She doubted that she had much time left, she was sure that she lost a fair amount of blood. She was scared, but she couldn’t let Slade know that.

“Felicity,” Slade said, coming around to her once more, his knife skim her neck up to her chin. Felicity wanted to pull away, but she was tired, and her eyes were so swollen, she could barely see him anyway. Her glasses were gone around hour six, when the interrogation was getting to it’s high point, so most of her face was in shambles, Felicity guessed. “Are you ready to give me those codes yet?” He asked, and Felicity’s head fell back, looking up at him. She wanted to speak in the calmest voice she couldn’t but her mouth was so dry, she could barely form words.

“I’m not telling you anything.” She said, her eyes beginning to shake, almost ready to cry, and her whole body tensing as she sat in fear of another strike. Slade sighed impatiently, his blade running over Felicity’s broken-skinned arm, and she whimpered as she finally felt the cold on her tender arm.

“Felicity, do you want to live or die?” He asked, and Felicity took a sharp breath in. She glanced at Slade, but kept her head forward.

“I’m not going to die by the likes of you.” She raised her chin, and bit the inside of her lip, holding herself together by sheer power of will at this point, but if he cut her skin one more time, she could fall apart entirely.

 

***

 

“I’m not giving up on her! She’s alright. I know she is.” Oliver said to himself, six other agents following in separate cars to himself and Diggle. Diggle drove as fast as he could to the old warehouse, passing car by car as the sirens blared across the streets. It was 9am, and they racing down the streets of Starling.

“She’s going to be okay, Oliver. You’re here to protect her.” Diggle said, just glancing at Oliver, but Oliver kept his eyes straight, needing to get to that warehouse as soon as he could. They had tracked Slade to a warehouse just outside the city that he had bought under his daughter’s name.

“But I wasn’t.” Oliver cursed himself, then finally, they were there. Oliver put on his protective vest and got his gun in order, taking the safety off and cocking it to be ready. The rest of the men followed quickly, all connected through an earpiece. Oliver took the lead, with half the team splitting up to take the rear, and the rest following Oliver and Dig.

They were coordinating the strike, the eyes inside saying what they saw through the earpiece. It seemed like it was just an empty warehouse, but then there were mentions of a moving figure, then a someone sitting down. Oliver then called on the move, everyone moving inside as quickly as they could, guns raised to the target, the room erupting into yells of ‘Drop the weapon’ and ‘Freeze’.

Oliver’s mind was concentrated mainly on one thing; Felicity. She was sitting there, in clear light, a filthy workstation by her as she sat in a wooden chair. Her clothes, which was just his shirt from the day before, were stained with blood, and her blood was dripping down the side of the chair. She was tortured and broken, her natural glow snuffed out in this dark warehouse.

“Put down the knife, Slade!” Oliver demanded, his eyes fixed on Slade, his finger ready at the trigger. Slade chuckle, throwing the knife from one hand to the other. His hands were covered in Felicity’s blood, and Oliver’s breath became deep and fast, his brow narrowing at Slade.

“Are you willing to traumatise Felicity by shooting me? Because that’s the only way I’m going to stop.” Slade warned, and Felicity began to whimper slightly. Oliver stepped forward, breaking the line of men.

“She’s been traumatised enough. I said, put down the knife.” He asked slowly.

“Or what?” Slade chuckled, his knife landing in his hand closest to Felicity, making her flinch in her chair.

“Slade! Put it down!” Oliver barked, stepping closer to them, his gun ready to fire. Everything was moving slowly and so quickly all at once, it seemed like everyone was yelling over each other, but it was like everyone was saying it to Oliver. He analysed how this would end, and it wasn’t going to be good.

“Take the shot.” Diggle whispered to Oliver. He couldn’t think, he was ready to fire, but Slade stepped towards Felicity, his knife just under her chin.

“I’ll kill her, don’t tempt me!” Slade yelled back at Oliver, he was becoming desperate, and so was Oliver. He couldn’t think of anything else to do, and he didn’t want to do it.

“Put it down! Now!” Oliver warned Slade again, but he didn’t back down.“Felicity, close your eyes!” Oliver yelled to Felicity, who responded with a tight seal on her eyes. Oliver took two shot to Slade’s chest. Slade fell back, his knife nicking just under Felicity’s chin.

Oliver rushed over to Felicity, dropping his gun to the floor, and the other men in the room checking on Slade. Oliver hit Slade in the left side of his chest, if he wasn’t dead, he would be going to jail for a long time. Oliver’s hands went to either side of Felicity’s face, stroking back her hair and checking if she was okay.

“Felicity, are you okay?” He asked desperately. “C’mon, baby, talk to me.” He practically begged Felicity to answer him somehow.

“How did you find me?” She said with a scratchy voice, licking her lips, like she was longing for water.

“Trackers, remember?” He chuckled, trying to keep her calm and give her something else to think about. He found her glasses on the floor and put them on her face carefully.

“But I didn’t have my phone.” Felicity asked, her voice beginning to shake, and soon her whole body was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Oliver began to fiddle with the straps around her wrists, and he couldn’t help but see what she was put through. Shattered fingers, wounds gracing up her arms and some on the top of her thighs. Oliver kept working, wanting to get Felicity out of there as soon as he could.

“It wasn’t in your phone.” Oliver smiled to her before tapping one of her earrings.

“You put it in my earrings.” She chuckled, her arms still shaking. “Smart.” She remarked, almost impressed that he was smart enough to fool her.

“Felicity, it’s going to be okay, you can calm down.” He whispered, finally getting one of the straps free, and Felicity caught onto Oliver’s forearm quickly, to make sure he was still there. He rushed with the second strap, Diggle helping with the straps around her ankles.

“How long have I been here?” She asked, scared of the response. Oliver felt so guilty for taking his eye off of her for one second, let alone how long she was gone for.

“Maybe eighteen hours. I’m sorry it took so long.” He said avoiding her eyes, but her grip on him became tighter.  

“You’re here, that’s all I need.” She whispered. Her whole body was shaking again, and she was becoming more frantic with her hold on him.“Please hurry up and get me out of this chair, please.” She begged, and the straps around her ankles and wrists were finally let loose. Felicity clung to him, her arms wrapping around his neck, and Oliver hooked his arm under her legs.

“Hey, I’m right here. I’ll take care of you.” He whispered to her, kissing the top of her head, hoping it would make her feel safer, he didn’t know how well that would work. He started to walk to the paramedics waiting outside. They saw Felicity and rushed over with the bed, taking her from Oliver’s arms. “Can’t I go with her?” He asked, but they were shaking their heads, already starting to treat her injuries.

“Please, don’t leave me alone. Please.” She begged, and the paramedics looked guilty before they nodded towards Oliver. He hopped in the back of the ambulance. He kept a hand held with Felicity’s, not wanting to be separated from her for another minute.

 

***

 

Felicity could hear a woman crying, but her eyes were still closed, but she didn’t want to open them, she was so tired, and her whole body was in pain. As the woman’s cries were continuing, Felicity opened her eyes to see who it was. She saw a ceiling at first, then as she scanned her surroundings, she realised she was in a hospital. She looked to her right and saw her mother, a tissue connected to the corner of her eye.

“Mom? What are you doing here?” Felicity asked, trying to sit up. Her mother cheered loudly, before going to Felicity’s bed and making it sit upright for Felicity.

“I was so worried. When your friend Oliver called, I came as soon as I could. You’ve been asleep for quite a while.” She said, still a little choked up. Felicity looked to her left and saw Oliver in his suit, his blazer lying over his arm, his dress shirt was rolled up to his elbows.

“I’ll leave you two. I’ll be back later.” Oliver’s hand held Felicity’s for a moment, but it left quickly, and Felicity was left alone with her mother who was saying how thankful she was that Felicity was alive and kept saying she loved Felicity in case she didn’t already know. She knew.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

“Your mom was here for quite a while.” Felicity heard sometime after her mother had left. She looked towards the door, and Oliver was resting against the doorframe, his hands in his pockets, and his blazer hanging over his wrist.

“She wanted to make sure I was okay.” Felicity said, she wanted to fiddle with her fingers, but one of hands had splits up all her fingers, and it was painful to touch. The way that Oliver looked at her, she felt like she was the most beautiful woman alive, his smile alone made her heartache. She was definitely blushing.

“And do you feel okay?” He asked, stepping into room, and Felicity patted her bed. Oliver set his blazer aside, and sat down on her bed, and as Felicity scooted over, Oliver reluctantly started to lie down next to her.

“Okay as I can after that.” Felicity remarked. She wanted to turned over to face him, but her arms were sore, and she didn’t want to rest on them. Oliver must have noticed, because his arms went around her, taking her back to his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. “I won’t be going back to work for a while.” Felicity remarked, showing off her stump of a hand. Oliver chuckled, his laughter vibrating through his body into Felicity, but it didn’t bring her pain, it was relaxing.

“They wanted me to let you know that you have full pay until you are fully recovered. You saved the business, and technically the city.” He said, and it was just another weight off of Felicity’s shoulders.

“I’m a true vigilante.” She said, and Oliver laughed again. He kept her warm in a way that had no relevance to his body heat. Oliver had a way of bringing back a spark within Felicity, making her feel like she was fire about to light and ready for anything. She could stumble with her words or with her feet, and Oliver didn’t mind, he would smile and think she was the sun.

“Listen, I...I’ve got to-” Oliver said, but Felicity knew what he was going to say before he said it.

“Go to a new job?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He muttered. It was a matter of time before he got another job. He was private security, someone was always in need of protecting, Felicity couldn't just keep him for herself.

“I guessed.” She muttered back. Oliver sighed, his arms wrapping around Felicity tighter, but careful of her injuries, and his lips kissing the top of her head again.

“I’m going to stay with you until you make it home. I made sure I got that much time with you, but after that, I do have to leave.” He reassured her, and Felicity’s chest was aching, just a nagging question that she needed answered.

“Can I ask you something? Which you don’t have to answer, I just want to ask it because it would let me rest easier, but again, you don’t-” She began to ramble, but Oliver cut her off like it was on cue.

“Ask the question, Felicity.” He asked, laughing again.

“Did you...Did you like me? More than just a client?” She asked, looking back up to him. He smiled so sweetly, Felicity’s heart jumped, and all she wanted to do was kiss him.

“I liked you much more than that.” He said simply, and that was all Felicity needed, and it seemed the same for Oliver. He let Felicity rest back into her bed, and he rested over her, then he leaned in, kissing her lips softly, and carefully, just what Felicity needed. 


	11. No Room For Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. It was a longer chapter than I thought it was going to be. Sorry for the wait.  
> Anyway, enjoy and comments would be awesome.  
> Again, Enjoy xx

Felicity woke up, her arms still aching in pain, but there was a strong hold on her, keeping her safe and warm. She didn’t want to wake up just yet, she didn’t want Oliver’s arms to leave her. She wanted to roll over, just stare at him and keep him in her sights.

“Hey,” She heard Oliver’s voice whisper. He moved his arms from underneath her, helping her to fully relax back into the bed. He was leaning on his side, and he looked down at Felicity in a way that she could describe as love. _Did he love her?_ She couldn’t risk to ask.

“Hi,” She responded, still slightly sleepy. She reached up, took hold of Oliver’s neck, and pulled him down softly, letting her lips fit against his. Oliver was tender with her, letting his hand touch her hip gently, as his lips kissed her.

“Now that’s how every man wants to wake up.” Oliver said, his forehead resting against Felicity’s. She sighed and Oliver sat up, standing from the bed and stretching. It must have been really uncomfortable for Oliver to sleep in a single bed with someone he knew was injured. He rolled his neck and arched his shoulders back and forth.

“I’m sorry.” Felicity said, sitting up in her bed, which made Oliver react the same way her mother did, and rise the bed for Felicity. She rolled her eyes and Oliver cracked a smile.

“Sorry about what?” He asked, pulling a chair close to Felicity’s bed. He was giving her space after sleeping so close last night.

“That you had to sleep next to me last night.” She said, beginning to fiddle with the bandage around her crushed fingers. She was in undeniable pain, and there were moments where she tried to move her fingers, but the pain would paralyse her entire arm. This was one of those moments.

“I didn’t have to sleep next to you, I just wanted to.” Oliver smirked reaching up to Felicity’s arm. She was stunned for a moment, scared that his touch would bring pain, but instead, it was tender as if he was touching a shattered glass that was just put together once more.

“But you’re sore, aren’t you?” Felicity asked, her left hand gently gracing his forearm. Oliver shrugged, before leaning back into his chair.

“Not really. Just needed a bit of a stretch.” He smiled. God, that smile was beautiful and intoxicating. Felicity could stare at Oliver’s smile all day; the curve of his lips, the colour so enticing, Felicity could kiss them right then. She would miss them the most.

“So, how long do we have until I get out of here.” She sighed, trying to push back the thought. She didn’t want to think about it, it all became too real and sad for Felicity to concentrate on.

“You could leave this afternoon, and I’d probably be leaving tomorrow morning.” Oliver said, leaning forward in his chair, his elbows resting comfortably on his thighs as his hands met and fit together.

“Oh. That soon, huh?” She had a strong lump caught in her throat. She thought she had more time before he would leave, but it was all crashing together. She was scared of going home.

“Yeah.” Oliver smiled, but he must have sensed her mood because he stood up and walked to Felicity’s beside. “But, we can have a nice night in, have some chinese food?” He asked, his palm pressed to her cheek, his thumb gracing her tired and worn out face.

“I’d like that.” She smiled weakly, and Oliver leaned down, his lips pressing to her forehead.

“I’ll go talk to the nurse.” He hummed against her skin. He walked out of the room, and Felicity took a deep breath. She wasn’t looking forward to the next morning.

_***~*~*** _

Felicity went home that afternoon, feeling rather odd to get up and walk on her own. She got out of the car and her arms felt heavy, almost weighing her down. Oliver came around quickly, his hand steadying her as she walked. His hand was resting on her elbow, just giving her enough support to keep her walking in a straight line.

Oliver opened up the door and Felicity walked through, heading straight for the couch. She sat down, adjusting the sling on her arm and picking up her feet to rest on the coffee table. Oliver set down his suit jacket and picked up the menu for the Chinese takeaway place. Oliver sat in the corner of the couch, and Felicity instinctively cuddled up beside him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

They ordered quickly and sat on the couch, watching movie after movie. Oliver would sometimes try and place a piece of chicken near Felicity’s lips, and they playfully fought over it. Felicity loved to play with Oliver, to laugh with him and feel comfortable in being herself, letting herself laugh in the most ridiculous way.

They were half way through another movie, getting close to 8pm, and Felicity was tired. She looked over at Oliver, his eyes trying as hard as they could to stay open; he musn’t have slept well after all. Felicity poked Oliver with her left arm, which was odd, because she would naturally reach over with her right, but it was impossible to do that at the time being.

“Oliver, I need to tell you something.” She said softly, also in a very tired voice. Oliver looked over at her, a small smile appearing on his face“You mean a lot to me. I really want you to know that.” She said, sitting up a little more, and Oliver chuckled lightly, his hand moving to Felicity’s cheek.

“I do. You mean a lot to me too.” He reassured.

She kissed him softly, leaving everything unsaid in her lips, and Oliver’s delicate hand on her jaw made her eyes sting. She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t do that, she would give herself away. Oliver’s hand kept away from her bruised eye, careful with his lips to avoid the stitches on her bottom lip. As she pulled away, Oliver’s smile was bigger than she thought possible, in a state of total happiness; a happiness she would soon have to end. Felicity faked a smile at him, trying to keep everything simple for now.

“C’mon, let’s just go to bed. We’re both exhausted.” Felicity said, and finally stood from the couch. Oliver caught Felicity by the hips and walked behind her, not removing his hands for a second. Once they were heading to Felicity’s room, Oliver’s grip became tighter, and unrelenting, refusing Felicity’s move towards her room.

“Let’s just sleep in the spare room, okay?” He whispered to her, and she glanced over her shoulder, wondering what he was on about.

“What’s wrong with my room?” She asked, worried now. Was it a crime scene, were they not allowed to pass through the door? It was clear that Oliver wasn’t going to answer her.

“Please, trust me on this.” He said, and Felicity moved herself towards the spare room. She took the right side of the bed, stripping down to her underwear and stealing a shirt from Oliver to sleep in. Felicity rolled on her right side, her arm hanging off the side of the bed, the metal cases on her fingers weighing down her arm and her bandages becoming irritating. Oliver came around, his arms wrapping around her, soft against her tender and beaten body. It was her last night with Oliver, and it was perfect. Still, and perfect.

**_*~*~*_ **

****

They stood at the door, Oliver’s car waiting just at her sidewalk. Felicity had to give Oliver is shirt back, so Oliver went to her room and got a pair of shorts, a tank top and her nightgown. Oliver wouldn’t let Felicity see him off until she put her sling back on, but she had to do it; she had to see him one last time.

“I’ll call you.” Oliver said, picking up his suitcase and heading out the door and down the small steps. Felicity waited by the door, and her eyes were welling, knowing exactly what she had to do.

“Please don’t.” Felicity finally let herself say. Oliver turned, his head tilting, then his brow creased, not knowing what Felicity meant. Felicity was going to regret doing it, but she needed to save herself the heartbreak. “It’ll be easier if you don’t.” She said, straight faced, keeping everything composed when she was feeling like crumpling rock inside. Oliver’s brow relaxed, realising what she was saying, and he straightened, the grip on his suitcase becoming tighter.

“Alright. Goodbye, Miss Smoak.” He nodded simply, and Felicity almost cried at that. She took in a deep breath before responding to Oliver’s back. He had already walked off, his shoulders remaining strong, but how could Felicity be certain that he was staying that way?

“Goodbye, Mr Queen.” She muttered, her broken hand coming up to cover her face. Oliver packed up his car, and before turning to Felicity one more time. He gave a small wave, his hand crumpling into a tight fist, and he turned away, his lips becoming tight and angry.

Felicity’s last image of Oliver would be an angry one, and she hated that.

**_*~*~*_ **

It had been six weeks. Felicity hadn’t cried yet, which confused her, but she was coping better than she thought. She had entered her room the day Oliver left and realised why he said not to go in there. It just brought it all back.

It was flashes of her mouth being covered, her trying to scratch at Slade but her hands would just go limp. She couldn’t stand to be in that room; it made her sick.

She slept in the spare room, curling up on the sheets that smelled like Oliver, his musk seeped into the pillowcase and the sheets. She wouldn’t get so sentimental, but she hadn’t admitted something to Oliver and it truly hurt her that she didn’t say it. She wanted to keep him as close as possible, but his musk was fading, and it was becoming harder to remember his touch on her skin.

Felicity had to go into work, which meant she had to go into her room to fetch her clothes. She opened the door and her chest became tight, stepping inside slowly. The flashes started again, and she shut her eyes tightly, gripping the door frame to support her. She opened her eyes reluctantly and continued to her wardrobe. She got out a long shirt and her usual work skirt. She pulled them out and walked out of the room, shutting the door quickly to save herself.

“Why did I let you leave?” Felicity whispered to herself. She went to the spare room, getting changed quickly, slipping her arms into her long sleeved shirt. Felicity couldn’t stand anyone to look at her arms, the scars filling up most of her forearms. It all just reminded of her Slade, a man she never wanted to see again, and definitely wouldn’t after his death in the warehouse.

Felicity fixed up her make-up and headed off to work.

_***~*~*** _

Felicit kept the folder pinned to her chest, her arms wrapping around it tightly. Her hands fully recovered, but her arms were still laced with scars. She hated seeing them. She heard people say ‘Embrace your scars’, but her scars were deep and traumatising. She remembered every single scar and every insult Slade would scream to make the wounds deeper.

Felicity sat in her office, the cold walls keeping her from her work. How was she meant to do her work when everything around her was torture. She would type slowly, then her fingers would start to ache and prevent her from continuing. The glass wall in front of her was interrupted by a talk strawberry blonde walking past and waving at Felicity. Caitlin peered around the corner of her door, and Felicity smiled weakly.

“Coffee?” Caitlin asked, and Felicity nodded, a stronger pull at her lips came as she stood to hug her friend.

They began walking to the coffee shop just downstairs, not saying anything, it felt wrong to do so. Felicity didn’t want to talk about what happened to her, and Caitlin wasn’t one to ask, but it was obvious that Caitlin wanted to inspect for purely medical reasons.

They sat down at their table, a mug in hand, taking awkward sips now and again.

“How have you been?” Felicity said to break the silence. It took Caitlin off guard, her coffee dripping slightly down her chin as she pulled the mug away too suddenly.

“Good.” She reassured, wiping the dripping coffee off her chin.

“And Barry?” Felicity asked, sipping her coffee again.

“Good. I think. He’s gone for now, but he’s coming back as fast as he can.” Caitlin smiled, then began to ramble slightly.

“You make a cute couple. I want you to know that.” Felicity smiled at Caitlin, who giggled and tucked hair behind her ear. Caitlin looked up from her mug to Felicity, her head tilting, almost questioning Felicity.

“What about you and Oliver?” She asked, and Felicity’s brow creased, just confused on how Caitlin knew. “A blind man could see that you two liked each other.” Caitlin smiled, and Felicity chuckled before her face dropped into sadness.

“I broke up with him. If you can call it that.” Felicity muttered, her fingers drumming against the mug.

“Why?” Caitlin asked, shocked that this could happen.

“Because, when he left, everything was going to change. I was just some girl that he protected and accidentally slept with. I was a passing memory to him. I couldn’t have my heart break.” Felicity could feel her chest becoming heavy and she didn’t know if she could get through her next sentence.“I’m in love with him and I just didn’t want him to shatter me.” She admitted and she let out a sigh, finally saying the words that she never wanted to admit to him or to herself. She was in love with Oliver.

“How do you know he wasn’t in love with you too?” Caitlin asked, and Felicity shook her head. Felicity and Oliver talked about love, how it would feel, how they both saw it, how they would act if they were in love. Felicity just didn’t think he was in love with her.

“He just wasn’t.” She said, taking another sad sip from her coffee. Caitlin didn’t retort again, she must have seen how much pain Felicity was really in, and couldn’t let her friend go through anymore.

**_*~*~*_ **

Felicity spent a few more hours at the office, pushing everything aside and working through whatever she was supposed to. She could barely remember her day, it was just a blur of different events and interactions.

She made it home and picked up the nearest takeaway menu, ordering her food and waiting for it to arrive. She got changed into loose clothes and sat in front of her TV, watching shows that provided her no joy. So much for comedies. The food finally came and Felicity prepared herself for the meal, getting napkins and fork to eat her food.

Everything must have been such a blur to her because she was only realising in that moment that she ordered Chinese food, the same food that she and Oliver would have together. She was pushing the thoughts aside for a long time, getting through some of her meal, but everything was coming back. Oliver playfully feeding her food, laughing about the movies they were watching and the deep conversations they would have while eating this food.

It was shocking to her that this little thing was setting her off, but the simplicity of it made her realise how they were together. Felicity looked at the containers in front of her, just mocking her for letting him go. She tossed the fork into the box and set it down on the coffee table. She curled up on the couch and began to weep loudly. There was no holding her back now, she had been preventing herself from breaking down but it was the last straw. She had given up Oliver and all she wanted was for him to come back.

She cried into her arm, the tears flowing freely down her face, her cries becoming louder as flashes of Oliver came into her head. The way he would hold her, the touch of his hand to hers, his lips on her skin, his smile. Everything that she loved about him and it was all gone.

**_***_ **

Oliver stood at the side of the room, his back pressed against the wall. He was security for a wedding party. It was a job he had from time to time, he just had to keep an eye on the bride and groom.

The song started for the bride and groom to go take their first dance, and Oliver’s heart dropped in his chest. _‘The Book of Love’_ started playing, starting off slowly as it always did, and Oliver went tight lipped. He raised his chin, just trying to keep himself composed. He had to watch this couple be in perfect happiness, and he stood there choking back the tears forming in his eyes.

The song ended, and Oliver lowered his head, raising a hand to his eyes and wiping away the water. He stood there for most of the night, stoick, but inside he was shattered and broken. If he were to move at any point, he would fall over and never be able to stand for a good amount of time.

_Why did it have to end the way it did?_

**_*~*~*_ **

Oliver got back to Thea’s apartment, lying his suit jacket over a chair and sitting on the couch which doubled as his bed. Thea walked into the lounge room, throwing Oliver a new set of sheets to put over the couch.

“When you said you would be crashing at my place for a couple days, I thought you meant for a couple of days, not a couple of weeks. Why don’t you go home to Felicity?” She asked, leaning against the back of the couch. Oliver leaned back, and Thea began stroking his head, trying to relax him.

“We broke up. If you can call it that.” He said, rubbing his face, then letting his finger interlock.

“What did you do?” Thea asked, a joking manner to her voice.

“Why do you always assume it’s my fault?” Oliver turned to her, and she shrugged, a small smirk on her face.

“If your track record is right, then it’s statistically accurate that it’s your fault.” She joked, and Oliver sighed heavily, his head falling back into the couch. He slumped down, which might have notified Thea that this was serious, because she came around to sit on the coffee table directly in front of Oliver.

“I didn’t protect her.” He said.

“I’m sure that wasn’t the problem.” Thea’s hand met his knee, trying to reassure him.

“You know, before her, everyone was just my client, I had to protect them because it was my job. Then, Felicity Smoak comes along and messes it all up. I’ve never fallen this hard before.” He said, a smile coming to his face when he talked about Felicity, and Thea shook her head sadly.

“Ollie, you’re in love with her.” She realised and let out a sigh when she realised that they were apart.

“I am. But I think she blames me for what she went through. Not getting her soon enough.” He said, fully believing that was the reason she didn’t want to be with him. What else could it be?

“That wasn’t your fault Ollie, and Felicity would never blame you for that.” Thea reassured, and Oliver sighed again, sitting up right, taking Thea’s hand. He placed a small kiss on her fingertips and patted her knee.

“Go to bed, it’s late. Thanks for letting me crash here.” He said, and Thea stood up, her hand resting on his head for a moment before she walked back to her bedroom where Roy was most likely asleep.

“Any time big brother.” She said, waving as she exited into her room. Oliver got changed into his boxers, and just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone began to siren off. He rolled off from the couch and answered his phone. It was from a blocked number.

“Mr Queen?” A nervous voice asked.

“This is he. Is everything okay?” He said, stern and suspicious.

“We don’t know if you’ve heard, about what happened to Slade Wilson.” The nervous voice asked, and Oliver’s brow creased.

“He died. I shot the bastard.” He became angry at the thought of Slade and what he did to Felicity.

“Uh, no Sir. He survived the shots. He has requested to see you.” The man said, and Oliver’s anger was fired up, his hand tightening around his phone.


	12. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! I AM SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG, I WAS A LITTLE BLOCKED WITH THIS CHAPTER, MAYBE WHY IT'S SO SHORT, BUT HERE IT IS.   
> Please enjoy xx

Oliver unbuttoned the his suit jacket, taking a seat in front of the glass. There were holes in the glass, just enough so that sound could go through it. Oliver stayed there for some time, no one else was allowed near the room, it was a private session. Oliver had called in a few favours to see Slade, to stare at him and wonder why he was still alive. It was like he lived to spite him.

It felt like Oliver was sitting there for longer than an hour, just waiting for the psychopath to finally show his face, but in reality he had only been sitting there for twenty minutes. It didn’t take long for Slade to walk into the room, two guards holding either arm. He was coughing a lot, which told Oliver that the bullets that he put in Slade’s chest had affected his respiratory system. He deserved much worse.

“You just dragged me away from my favourite show.” Slade said before coughing again. He took the seat in front of the glass and stared down Oliver. There was silence for a moment, then Slade coughed once more and leaned back into his chair.  “Mr Queen.” Slade hummed as a form of hello.

“What do you want Slade?” Oliver said quickly, wanting to never see him again after this interaction. Slade leaned forward, his mouth turning into a small smirk.

“I want to see Felicity, but I’m not allowed to request to see her.” He said, and Oliver’s lips went tight, his hands clenching.

“You don’t have the right to see her, after what you did to her.” Oliver barked, and Slade chuckled lightly, not even phased by Oliver’s anger.

“I’ll get out of here. I will get to see her again. Touch her again.” Slade said, and Oliver’s skin crawled, Slade’s words sickening.

“You won’t have anything to do with her.” Oliver warned again.

“How will you protect her when you’re not even with her?” Slade said, a smirk on his face and eyes that questioned him. Oliver didn’t know how Slade knew Oliver wasn’t around but it wasn’t a good sign.

“I’ll be protecting her with all I have.” Oliver’s lip twitched.

“While you’re off protecting another client? Mr Queen, You are not a miracle worker, how can you be in two places at once?” Slade mocked him and Oliver stood angrily from his chair.

“It doesn’t mean I won’t protect her.” He yelled and Slade began to rise from his chair.

“So, you are not with her. Glad my suspensions have been confirmed.” He laughed and Oliver wanted to hit Slade so hard, just knock the bastard to the floor.

“Stay away from Felicity Smoak.” He warned, and motioned for the guards to take Slade away. Slade looked directly into Oliver, and began to speak harshly.

“Do you know she cries at night, just waiting for you to come back? She begs and begs for you to forgive her! She wants you home, and you’re here, fucking around.” Slade yelled and smiled to himself. “Well, it’s better for me if you stay away.” Oliver slammed his fist against the thick glass before the guards took hold of Slade’s arms.

“Take this bastard away, and keep an extra eye on him!” He ordered and the guards took him away. Another guard that was inside with Oliver was frightened when Oliver walked towards him. “Take anything electronic away from him. He gets no access to it.” Oliver said in a low voice, trying to remain as calm as possible.

Oliver walked all the way to the parking lot, and as he reached his car, he kicked the tyre defiantly. He combed his fingers through his, latching on as he reached the back of his neck. With his spare hand, Oliver rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialled Dig quickly, and waited for his voice to ring through the phone. The phone stopped ringing and Oliver praised Dig for his ability to always answer a call.

“Dig, can you check on Felicity for me? I just want to make sure she’s doing okay.” Oliver asked and Dig agreed quickly, only asking a few questions, and the right ones at that; if Oliver had heard something he didn’t like, he would most likely break a window to his car. Oliver hung up the phone and drove home. His head was listing off things and most of his thoughts led to Felicity, calling her and warning her. He hadn’t have the heart to do it, to call her and make sure she was okay; maybe she thought he was just trying to get back in contact with her.

He was overthinking everything, he had to pull over quickly. He stopped the car and rested his head against the wheel. _What the hell was going on?_ Everything was so confusing and Oliver didn’t know how to work it all out.

 

*******

 

Felicity had been doing much better after her coffee with Caitlin. Felicity definitely needed to cry more than she led on. She invited Caitlin over the next day for dinner and they had a good chat over wine and avoided all the hard topics. They laughed over common employees and watched movies. Caitlin talked about Barry, and how when he came home he was wearing a suit and was holding flowers. Caitlin remarked on how cute she thought it was, even though half the flowers were broken and drooped over.

Felicity would normally get emotional if she heard someone talk about another person they loved, but Caitlin’s happiness was infectious, Felicity barely remembered that she was sad at all.

She had received a visit from Dig the day after Caitlin had come over. He came to check on how she was, but he acted a little strange, looking around her home as if he expected someone to be hiding somewhere.

She really needed that visit from Dig. She asked him if they could go for a walk, and he agreed, but he had to go for a walk with Lyla and Sara. Felicity decided to tag along. It was peaceful, and made the void in her chest fill up again. The visit reminded her of everything she wanted out of life; to be happy and with people that she cared about.

She couldn’t get back the happiness she once had with Oliver but she could try to be in a different state of happiness with someone else. She had been avoiding it ever since her attack, but there was someone who was asking her out on a date. Ray Palmer. He worked in a different division of the facility, engineering if Felicity remembered correctly. He was a sweet guy, but she still had feelings for Oliver when he asked her out the first time.

On Friday morning, Felicity went to his department, finding him working at his desk with a pair of goggles on his face, his tongue out of his mouth as he thought. Felicity knocked on the door and it surprised him. He took off his goggles and stood up, awkwardly trying to put his goggles behind his back.

“Felicity Smoak, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, a goofy little smile coming to his face.

“Uh, well, I was wondering if that offer for a date was still open?” She asked, and Ray’s eyes widened for a moment before nodding excitedly. “When are you free?” Felicity asked, not sure why she was taking the lead, but it seemed right considering how Ray was acting.

“Tomorrow night? I’ll pick you up at 7?” He asked, and Felicity agreed, letting her lips pick up into a smile. Felicity grabbed a piece of paper from Ray’s desk, wrote down her address and her number and told him to have a good day.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

It had been about three weeks since Felicity and Ray had started seeing each other. The first date was awkward, neither of them knew what to say but as the date was ending, it all became so easy. Ray was dropping Felicity off at home and he kissed her unexpectedly. Felicity fell into the kiss, his soft lips were simple and nice. It wasn’t passionate, though Ray had tried, Felicity didn’t exactly feel it.

Ray seemed to be pleased with himself as he left with a goofy smile on his face once again. They continued to see each other with the same end; Felicity at her front door and Ray kissing her. After the second time, Felicity expected it to happen, and tried as hard as she could to bring a spark to it. It wasn’t until their fourth date that everything was easy, they communicated well, and talked about the hard stuff, just to get it out of the way. When Ray was leaving however, he didn’t try to kiss her. Felicity pulled on his arm and brought him down to kiss her. The slightest spark echoed across her lips, and she was finally happy that she decided to go out with Ray. Not that she wasn’t happy before, it was just that she was finally feeling something again, and she missed it a lot.

They were at work, and Ray was dropping Felicity off at her office. Ray stood in front of Felicity’s open door, blocking her view inside. She smiled and hoped he had a good day, and as Ray tilted his head, a smirk coming to his face. Over his shoulder, Felicity saw someone she didn’t think she’d ever see again.

“Thea?” Felicity asked, and saw Thea smile and wave at her. Ray tried to lean down, but Felicity placed a hand on his chest to prevent him from edging towards her lips. She quickly pecked Ray on the cheek and sent him on his way. “Uh, you know Oliver isn’t here anymore, right?” Felicity said taking a seat at her desk, turning it towards the couch where Thea was sitting.

“Yeah. He’s been living on my couch.” Thea remarked. “I came to see you.” She smiled, then gestured with her hand to the door. “I see you’ve moved on.” She said in a fairly passive aggressive tone.

“Not really. I’ve only been on a few dates with him. I don’t really know if it’s anything.” Felicity defended, and Thea’s brow creased.

“Do you feel anything?” Thea questioned and Felicity’s brow narrowed in contemplation. She was trying to feel, _but did she feel anything?_ “‘Cause I know Oliver hasn’t been the same since you left.” Thea scoffed and Felicity shook her head, chuckling lightly at the idea of Oliver being hung up on her.

“Thea, he’s going to be fine. He’s a tough guy, he’ll get back on his feet soon.” Felicity said, her ankles hooking around one another and her hands folded together.

“No, he isn’t.” Thea retorted back. “I know my brother, and I’ve never seen him like this. You didn’t even give him an explanation. He deserves that much from you.” She said and guilt set in. Felicity didn’t realise how bad this would affect Oliver; she didn’t think it would affect him at all. And now Thea wants her to talk to Oliver, how mad was he going to be? Was he going to yell at her and never think of her in the same way again? She didn’t want that.

“I don’t think that would be the best idea.” Felicity said, but Thea interrupted her quickly.

“My birthday is in 4 months. You have to be there.” She demanded.

“Thea, I-” Felicity shook her head but Thea interrupted once more.

“If you don’t come, I will drive out here and drag you there myself.” Thea threatened, and Felicity knew she was serious; almost as serious as she was the day she threatened Oliver with the frying pan.

“Okay.” Felicity said simply.

“Good.” Thea smiled cheerfully and stood from her chair and offered a hand to Felicity. “Now. Do you want to get a coffee where you can explain to me what the hell happened ‘cause Ollie hasn’t told him anything.” Felicity knew Thea would keep pestering her until she gave in.

They sat in the coffee house, in their own booth and took sips of their coffee as they talked. Felicity began to explain everything that unfolded, from beginning to end because, let’s be honest, Thea wouldn’t be convinced unless Felicity told her absolutely everything. It was odd telling Thea that she had sex with her brother, but Thea barely seemed phased by it.

Then Felicity explained why she left, thinking that breaking up with Oliver before he could do it would hurt her less and save them both time, but Felicity was still heartbroken. Even though she was with Ray, she was still trying to get over her decision to break up with Oliver, especially the way she did, not giving him an explanation.

Felicity went back to her office, Thea not saying much after Felicity’s confession. The last thing Thea said was that Felicity needed to explain herself in person, and Thea won’t say a word until Felicity has spoken with Oliver.

Felicity didn’t want to speak with him for fears of losing in forever, but they both needed closure. It was the least she could give him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you ever want to find me or to chat or keep up-to-date on how the process of each chapter, you can find me on tumblr: captainandbucky.tumblr.com. always there.


	13. What Are You Waiting For?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, AGAIN, and updates might get a little infrequent because I start university in a couple of days, so writing might take a back seat. MIGHT. but I promise, I will get this updated as much as possible.  
> Please enjoy this chapter! xx  
> END NOTES HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!

Felicity was looking at herself in the mirror, the long dress that Thea had suggested over text message was flowy and pristine. She felt very odd wearing such a dress, but according to Thea, Moria Queen had planned the event, so everyone needed to be in their most glorious outfits. It was tied in at the waist with a golden fabric that collected together by a small bow at her back. The fabric fell down and merged with the soft texture of the dress. The sweetheart cut of the dress was held up by thin straps that Felicity kept fiddling with.

Ray came behind Felicity, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her cheek. It was odd because Felicity was starting to feel very little towards Ray. He was becoming more friend than lover, but she didn’t think Ray even noticed the shift in the relationship.

“Okay, so you’re going to be getting back at 9, right?” He asked over her shoulder. She nodded into the mirror and his smile grew.

“I’m there to say happy birthday to Thea, give her the gift and I need to speak with someone for a few minutes.” Felicity smiled at her reflection and Ray tightened his grip around her waist slightly before releasing it to turn Felicity around to face him.

“Good. At 9 there is a movie I want to watch, and it’ll be extra special with you.” He leaned down and kissed her. Felicity smiled and turned back to her reflection, straightening out her dress a few times before picking up her clutch handbag, as well as the small gift for Thea and headed out the door. She ordered a taxi and it took her to Thea’s apartment.

 

*~*~*

 

Felicity flicked the hair over her shoulders again, bringing it to the front and fixing it up around her face. She left it out just to feel comfortable with it, and before she entered she took a deep breath. She opened the door and didn’t know what to expect. Felicity stopped at the entrance to Thea’s apartment, which wasn’t small in the slightest, almost three times as large as Felicity’s home. There were so many people in the apartment, Felicity couldn’t see the same person twice. Felicity took a deep breath again and started into Thea’s apartment. Her heels clicked against the floor and she managed to find Roy amongst the crowd. He wasn’t hard to miss when he was waving wildly at Felicity. They caught each other in a hug, and Roy was leading her to the bar at the side of the apartment.

“You looked like you needed a drink.” Roy smiled and Felicity chuckled lightly.

“I didn’t realise it would be quite so big.” Felicity said looking around the room again.

“That’s Moria Queen for you; invite everyone she knows and everyone else in between.” Roy laughed, and handed Felicity a glass of wine. She took a sip of the wine and sighed, feeling a little more relaxed.

“Oh,” Felicity said, and took the small box from her clutch and handed it to Roy. “This is Thea’s presents. It’s a necklace I thought she’d like. Tell her it’s from me, because I doubt she’ll know amongst that mess.” Felicity pointed to the large stack of presents near the unlit fireplace, which Felicity thought was a good idea considering how much of a fire hazard that really was. Roy nodded and took it off to the stack of presents. Felicity stayed at the bar for a while until she spotted him. Oliver.

Oliver seemed to stop where he was. Everything about him froze, like he was unsure if he should move. Felicity pointed to a room close by and shrugged, questioning if he wanted to talk. He nodded furiously and Felicity picked up her dress slightly, clutch still in hand, to keep it from dragging underneath her feet. She stepped into the room and found it to be a small-ish library room. The walls were bookcases, stacked all the way up to the ceiling. Felicity marveled at it for a moment before going to the single desk at the end of the room. She placed her glass of wine down, and her clutch on the corner of the table.

Oliver soon walked in, and as Felicity turned around, he still seemed stunned to see her in person. Felicity walked around to the closest bookshelf to the table, gracing her fingers over the hardbacks of the books.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver’s first question was, but there was no sign that he was afraid to talk to her. Maybe Thea misinterpreted his sad mood wrong, but then he started to avoid her eye and scratch the back of his neck. He was nervous.

“Thea invited me, remember?” Felicity turned to Oliver, her hands meeting behind her back.

“After...” What he was getting at didn’t need elaborating. Felicity knew what he meant. “I didn’t think you’d show up.” His hands collapsed into his pockets, and began to walk slowly to Felicity.

“But weren’t you just a little bit hopefully.” Felicity tried to lighten the mood, but as Oliver’s eyes finally met hers, and a bitterness filled his eyes.

“I haven’t been hopefully in nearly seven months.” He said in a flat tone, which made Felicity’s chest feel heavy and guiltful. Felicity avoided his eye this time.

“I need to explain something.” She said, but as Oliver came closer to her, his attitude suggested he needed to say something before she did.

“I know,” He said. “You left me because I didn’t protect you, and I’m so sorry that I let you down even when I said I would always be there.” His words were guilty and Felicity’s brow narrowed as Oliver put himself down. She placed a hand on his forearm, making sure she met his eye when she asked him the next question.

“Oliver, is that really what you think?” She asked, and Oliver’s eyes said it all. _Of course he thought he was to blame._

“Yes, and I’m sorry I couldn-” He started, but Felicity quickly interrupted, not wanting to hear him say another bad word.

“Stop.” She demanded, her eyes shutting tightly. When she opened them again, Oliver looked at her concerned. She took a deep breath and finally told him. “I didn’t break up with you because of that. It was kind of the opposite, in fact. I didn’t want you to forget about me when you were gone. You’d meet another girl and fall head over heels for her. I was just another girl you would forget about.” She admitted, and stepped back slightly, trying to gauge Oliver’s reaction. It started out soft, then his brow began to narrow and anger overtook his face.

“What?” The raise in his voice, which was filled with anger, made Felicity jump and her back hit the bookcase. She swallowed hard, not knowing what he was going to do. “You thought I’d forget about you, so you hurt us both?!” Oliver raised his arms in frustration, just not understanding the reason Felicity did it. She didn’t know how else to explain it.

Oliver had her pinned against the bookcase, and she was scared for a moment as to what he planned on doing. With his hand raised above his head, Felicity thought he was going to hit her, which was an absurd idea, but the possibility frightened her. But then, Oliver’s hand came down slowly, then scooped up Felicity’s face at her jaw. His thumb trailed across her cheek and met the corner of her lip. “Felicity, you’re not just any girl. You’re my girl.” He said softly, with a small smile touching the corners of his mouth. He leaned in quickly, his lips covering her own. Felicity was taken back for a moment before her hands raised to move around his neck.

Oliver hand slipped behind her back, pulling her waist in, and Felicity stood on her toes to try and deepen the kiss. Oliver dug his fingers into her, the anger of passion was burning and Oliver needed to cast it out. Felicity needed it just as much as he did, and she moved her hand around from his neck to skim over his chest, then down and around his waist. She pulled him close and Oliver leaned in further, letting Felicity fall back into the bookcase.

Felicity’s phone began to ring from her clutch on the desk, and Oliver moaned in frustration, trying to keep Felicity there. She shook her head and Oliver pulled away from her, knowing better. She went to the desk and pulled her phone from her bag. She saw the name on the phone and swore to herself.

“Ray. Damn. I forgot we have that thing. Um. Yeah, I’m coming back now. I’ll see you at home. Yeah. Bye.” She said quickly, then hung up. She turned around, her hand touching her mouth, then her eyes went up to Oliver. His hands were tucked in his pockets, his head down, but she could still see his lips becoming tight.

“Ray?” He asked, almost a chuckle of disbelief following his question.

“Yeah. We’ve been going out for a couple of months.” She regretfully had to admit.

“Months.” He scoffed and Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Please don’t do that Oliver.” She pleaded and Oliver raised his chin, regaining a sense of nobility that Felicity would always love.

“Sorry.” He restrained his anger, then turned to Felicity. “Do you need a ride home?” He respectfully asked. Felicity tucked her phone away in her bag and thought on his question. She rocked back on her hip and held the clutch in front of waist.

“I’d say no, but I just remembered a cab dropped me off.” She bit her lip for even thinking this was a good idea.

“C’mon, I’ll take you home.” Oliver offered his hand to her, and Felicity sighed before taking it.

  
*~*~*

The car ride wasn’t uncomfortable. It was sad. It felt like they had said goodbye forever, and Felicity didn’t want it to be over. But it was her fault that she wasn’t going home with Oliver. She was in a relationship and she was ruining any chance of them being together. Oliver stopped out the front of Felicity’s house, and Felicity looked at the house with sadness.

“Goodbye Oliver.” Felicity said, and leaned over to kiss Oliver on the cheek. Her lips stayed there for a long moment before she turned to get out of the car. She got out the car and started towards the door when she heard the car window roll down.

“Felicity,” Oliver called out, and Felicity turned to Oliver, just wishing he would give her some hope for their future. “Maybe I’ll cal-” Oliver stopped himself, then looked up at Felicity like it was going to be the last time he was ever going to see her. “Just...Goodbye.” He said, and started up the car. Felicity blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears from running over the edge of her eyes. She didn’t need him to know how much this all hurting her.

As Felicity got inside, Ray was sitting on the couch, giving the same smile he always gave, but it was as if he was expecting her to give him bad news.

“We need talk, don’t we?” Ray asked politely, and Felicity nodded guiltily. They sat at the dining room table, opposite one another and a sense of resolution in the air.

“Ray. I just don’t think this is working out for me.” Felicity huffed and Ray nodded expectantly.

“Is it because of Oliver?” He asked, and Felicity blinked a few extra times, unsure how he got to the conclusion so quickly.

“What?” She asked, stunned. Ray reclined in his chair and shrugged.

“I saw you together whenever you came to the office. There was something there. I’m guessing you just haven’t gotten over him?” He asked, and Felicity nodded, biting her lip.

“I don’t want to blame it all on that, because that was part of it. But, this, whatever this was, it was nice, but it wasn’t what I expected.” She explained, feeling horrible for saying it, but Ray continued to smile, always kind of heart and beautiful in soul.

“Or wanted it to be? I know the feeling.” He shrugged and Felicity sighed.

“Because of your fiancee.” Now that was a topic they had discussed. Ray was asking Felicity out after his fiancee had passed away, to finally let himself feel happy again. But he mustn’t have been feeling it, exactly like Felicity had. Felicity just never noticed it.

Ray simply nodded to the assumption. And that was it. A simple break up for simple a cause of incapability. They agreed to remain friends, and Felicity offered to help Ray pack up anything he needed help with. He would be moving out over the next couple of days, Felicity didn’t want him to move out all at once. She wanted time with Ray, to make sure they were fine, but it felt fine. It always seemed to be fine with Ray.

As the morning came to rise, Felicity was sitting in her kitchen, fixing up two mugs of coffee when Ray walked in with two pieces of paper in his hand.

“There’s a dinner party in two weeks. You can come. Nothing romantic, just a fun party.” He offered, and Felicity slowly nodded as she thought about the evening.

“I’d love to.” She said cheerfully. “What’s it for?” She asked, then slid the other mug of coffee across the bench so Ray could reach it.

“It’s a charity auction with some really amazing investors, so I think I might get some funding for my project.” He shrugged but still with a beaming smile on his face.

“Well, you can’t go without your best business manager now, can you?” She smirked and Ray chuckled, taking one of the mugs from the bench. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's dress  
> [Front](http://40.media.tumblr.com/3afe9816b76f001eace02e500f4c8add/tumblr_nc10vf0jX21rvqm6lo1_500.jpg)
> 
> [Back](http://40.media.tumblr.com/1e51ca7f8affc9840041bd3818b1e1bd/tumblr_nc10vf0jX21rvqm6lo2_r1_500.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I HAVE ANOTHER OLICITY FANFICTION IN THE WORKS. IF YOU'D LIKE TO READ THE BIO FOR IT, FIND ME ON TUMBLR (captainandbucky.tumblr.com) AND I WILL SHARE IT WITH YOU.


	14. Hosted By The Queen Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, I'm starting uni tomorrow so I'm probably not going to update for another week or so, maybe this weekend if we're lucky. I don't want you all to wait around without knowing why. I promise, I'm trying as hard as I can.  
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Remember to comment and kudos if you haven't already.  
> WARNING: smut chapter.  
> Enjoy.

Ray had officially moved out. She had her home back to the way it was and the emptiness didn’t say that way for long. She made sure of it. She would go out with friends, hang out with Caitlin and Barry, have picnics with Diggle, Lyla and Sara, or babysit whenever Diggle and Lyla needed a break. Spending time with Sara was fun, and gave a sort of longing that Felicity didn’t know she wanted. She wanted a family, to be happy with a child and have a loving husband who would do anything for her.

She was overthinking things, she guessed, getting ahead of herself as thought about how happy a certain person made her. But did she ruin it 2 weeks before hand. Oliver left and didn’t text or call. Felicity stopped herself from calling, as well as hacking into his phone. It took a lot of self restraint to not pry.

So she was being an average human being and not being awkward and weird about who she stalked. Not stalked. She wasn’t stalking anyone. She was being normal. Well, trying to be normal. As well as she could be.

She called Thea out of sheer boredom. If she couldn’t talk the Queen she wanted to, the other will suffice, especially when she was always fun to be around. The phone rang a few times before Felicity heard Thea on the other end.

“Oliver, can you just, wait, I’ve got a call. This conversation isn’t over!” Thea had the phone away from her face because her voice was distant and it was hard for Felicity not to listen in. Thea soon sighed into the phone, and seemed irritated with whatever was happening betweening her and Oliver. “Hello?” She asked angrily.

“Thea, should I call back?” Felicity asked and Thea tried to shush Felicity as she talked.

“Oh no, _Felicity_ , it’s alright.” Thea emphasised Felicity’s name which meant that Oliver was still in the room with Thea.

“Honestly, I can call back later. I just need some advice on what to swear to this formal thing I have to go to.” Felicity tried to say again but as Felicity’s voice drained out, she heard Thea arguing again, the phone away from her face once more.

“Oliver, please just come and talk with her.” Thea persisted but it didn’t seem to phase Oliver.

“She has a boyfriend, Thea, I’m not getting in the way of that.” He retorted and Felicity’s gut turned. Should she tell Thea that she’s not dating Ray anymore or would it make things more complicated? Felicity didn’t need to think that way.

“It hasn’t stopped you before.” Thea scoffed, and Felicity did the same. After many discussions, Felicity knew how Oliver was in the past.

“That was before.” Oliver argued, then he seemed to pause. “And plus, it’s different with Felicity, you know it is.” Felicity just managed to hear him say, his voice low on the call.

“Thea!” Felicity shouted, and hoped that Thea heard the noise from her phone. “I’ll call you back soon. Maybe to catch up. I should probably get my stuff ready. I have a dress. Don’t worry.” Felicity politely said.

“Felicity, wait!” Thea shouted, but Felicity continued to protest her stay on the phone.

“Calm down, It’s okay. I’ll call you later.” Felicity reassured Thea, but still kept the phone near her ear to try and hear anything else Thea might say to Oliver.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Olli, all you had to do was talk to her.” Thea said to Oliver and then the phone went dead. Felicity was somewhat glad that she didn’t have to speak with Oliver; the awkward hellos, the unexpected phasing of words and Felicity might blurt out her break up. She didn’t need that.

So, instead, Felicity got ready. The charity auction was that night and Felicity needed as much time to get ready. She put on her dress, slipping into the white fabric. It flowed easily, almost see through if the fabric didn’t overlap. There was a slit up the dress and Felicity prayed that she didn’t reveal too much. The top half of her dress was mainly see through with beautiful crystal designs of flowers and vines to cover up her chest. She curled her hair and pinned it up slightly, just to make herself appear more fitting for a charity auction. Ray said that it was a very formal event and she should look like a princess. She felt odd, if anything. She put on a white pair of heels to go with the dress and waited for Ray.

Felicity just kept flustering around, thinking that she should call Oliver that night and ask him if he wanted to see her, to talk to her in person. But that would be stupid, as if he wanted to see her after that night. She didn’t tell him that she had a boyfriend and she still hadn’t told him that she loved him. Things were complicated and all over the place. Her life was a mess.

Ray came and picked her up, driving to the location in an uncomfortable silence. Felicity kept asking where they were going and Ray was giving the cryptic message of ‘You’ll see’. Felicity had seen her fair share of horror movies, and ‘you’ll see’ is never a good sign. Another few minutes went by and they rolled up to gates that opened up onto an enormous house that would most likely be classified as a mansion.

As the valet came to the door, Felicity stepped out, her heels clicking against the pavement of the driveway. The house itself was beautiful and Felicity felt inferior just standing outside the house. Ray came to her side, his hand on her back and started to walk up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, there was a sign indicating the event. It read:

 

**_‘CHARITY EVENT HOSTED BY THE QUEEN FAMILY’_ **

 

Felicity couldn’t believe what she was reading. It was like it was fate, but then again, who invited her? “You knew it was going to be here?” Felicity smiled and turned to Ray. He shrugged and couldn’t help but smirk.

“What can I say, I wanted to play matchmaker.” Ray chuckled and Felicity gave him a gentle elbow to his rib. They walked inside, Felicity’s fingers clenching onto a little tighter into her purse. She let Ray go mingle with people and she went straight to the bar so she could drown out her nerves.

She walked to the bar, and ordered the first thing she could think of to word. Wine. She paid and turned from the bar, walking slowly as to not spill it. She took a sip and relished in the liquid courage she was slowly drinking.

“Good choice.” A voice said beside her. Felicity turned to see a woman just a bit taller than her, her hair a dirty blonde colour. She wore a red dress similar to  “You don’t come to these often, do you?” She asked, and Felicity felt her cheeks going red. Was she that out of place? “I’m Laurel, by the way.” The woman, Felicity now knew as Laurel, extended her hand to Felicity. She took it to seem braver than what she felt, and shook it a few times.

“Felicity. Not at all. Am I that obvious?” Felicity asked before taking another sip of her wine.

“No, of course not. You just seem like you’re a little nervous.” Laurel laughed and rested a hand on Felicity’s forearm.

“So, why are you here?” Felicity asked and Laurel smiled and nodded.

“My mother is the owner of Lance Industries. She’s trying to get some more investors after this explosion.” She explained and Felicity could feel the blood drain from her head.

“Your mother is Dinah Lance?” Felicity asked. She was talking to her boss’ daughter. Oh god. She was having a shocking day with feeling like a fool.

“You know her?” Laurel asked cheerfully.

“I work in her company.” Felicity admitted, then as Laurel turned to her, Felicity knew what she was going to ask. Felicity covered her arms by pinning them to her stomach.

“Are you the girl that was in danger?” Laurel questioned, but her voice was sincere, unlike other people who seemed excited to meet her.

“I would prefer to go by Felicity, but yeah.” Felicity said, taking another sip of her wine. And another. And finishing it off quickly.

“Oh, of course, sorry.” Laurel apologised.

“Laurel, where did you go off to I-” A voice said, and it was a voice Felicity would never forget. Oliver. He came to Laurel’s side but looked right at Felicity. She avoided his eye because she felt guilty.

“I was just having a conversation with Felicity here, she’s the one that had to be protected because of that psycho bomber.” Laurel explained to Oliver but he didn’t need to hear it. He knew.

“Yeah, we’ve met.” Oliver said, but his voice was happy, cheerful even. She raised her head and saw Oliver with a small smile on his lips. Felicity couldn’t help but smile back; it was like the smile meant she had no need to feel guilty. “Felicity, can I talk to you?” Oliver said suddenly, and Felicity’s heart skipped a beat. She nodded and Oliver offered his hand to her. She took it and he led her to a room on the side and down a corridor. They entered into a library and Felicity couldn’t help but giggle to herself how they always wound up in libraries. “What are you doing here?” Oliver said closing the door behind him. Felicity put her purse on the desk, then began looking out onto the grounds of the Queen mansion or manor or whatever it was supposed to be called.

“Ray invited me.” She said, turning towards him slightly, but kept looking out onto the wide grounds.

“Do you really have to keep bringing him up?” He huffed and Felicity turned towards him. His hands were on his hips, and then he combed back his hair.  “Listen, Felicity, I’m not going to compete with him, I have no right to do that, I just want you to be happy.” He said and his lips went tight, like he didn’t want Felicity to break him.

“Oliver, I’m not with Ray anymore. We broke up after Thea’s. We both knew I was too in love with you to move onto someone else.” She said, her hands meeting and fiddling with one another. She finally said it. Well, sort of.

“What did you say?” Oliver asked, striding towards Felicity. Her smile grew, not being able to keep it in. “About loving me?” He was a step in front of her, just cautious in case he didn’t hear her clearly. Felicity bit her lip and shrugged.

“I love you, Oliver.” She said breathlessly. Oliver chuckled, his hands meeting Felicity’s hips.

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.” He said and Felicity chuckled, her hands resting softly on his chest.

“I would never lie to you, as long as you love me too.” She questioned, and Oliver’s smile dropped into a wonder filled stare. He bit his lip before he took in a deep breath.

“I could never do that to you. I love you.” Oliver leaned down and kissed Felicity softly, and she smiled against his lips. Her hands moved up from his chest up and around his neck. Their lips never seemed to part for more than a few seconds as they tried to catch their breaths.

“We should really stop meeting in libraries.” Felicity said in between one of their breaks of lips. Oliver chuckled, then leaned down again, his lips becoming more desperate to be close to Felicity’s.

Oliver picked Felicity up, and made her to sit on the windowsill. Felicity took the slit in the dress, parting it easily and Oliver removed his suit jacket, throwing it aside. They were both desperate, fumbling with buttons, buckles and fabric, tearing at each other’s clothes. Seven months of built up sexual frustration, it seemed, wasn’t good for either of them. Felicity shimmied out of her underwear, and Oliver’s hand swiftly guided itself up her thigh. Felicity unzipped Oliver’s pant, taking his length into her hand.

Felicity’s hand ran along Oliver’s shaft, and he began gritting his teeth as she slowed down her pace. Oliver’s head fell to her shoulder, and Felicity’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. His hand was still between her thighs, and she knew she was soaking wet with how easily Oliver was sliding his fingers in and out of her.

His thumb would rub over her clit and every time he would do it, her fingers would grip onto him. Felicity's nails involuntarily dragged into his shirt and grazing his skin.

“Oh, fuck,” Felicity squeaked, her grip tightening around Oliver’s cock. She began picking up her speed, indicating to Oliver how fast she wanted him to go. Oliver pushed forward, Felicity’s hand sliding all the way to his hilt.  Felicity began to pant in his ear, his thumb pressing down on her sensitive clit. “Oh, God, Ol-Oli-Oliver.” Felicity stuttered, her climax burning within her, ready to be set off.

Felicity arched her back, beginning to rock back and forth on Oliver’s hand. Oliver aggressively kissed her, a small moan escaping her lips. It wasn’t soft and delicate, it was harsh and desperate. The kiss was like he had been waiting for years without water and finally getting the liquid he craved. Oliver’s thumb rubbed against her clit, his breath becoming quick as he worked to make Felicity come. It didn’t take much, and as soon as Oliver could feel Felicity’s walls clamp around his fingers he kissed her again. Felicity's moans were stifled by his lips, his own moans mixing in with hers.

Felicity kept moving her hand along and around Oliver’s shaft. Oliver’s nails scratched the inside of her thigh, his other sliding underneath her backside. “Fuck.” Oliver groaned, his lips trailing against Felicity’s skin.

“Felicity, I need you.” Oliver moaned, his teeth latching into her neck. Oliver was pushing his hips closer to Felicity, his cock fully erect and begging at the inside of her thigh. "Please." He begged, and Felicity couldn't help but whimper. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, and he was so close, she didn't need to think about it.

"Oliver," she said, releasing hold of him, and Oliver looked disappointed as she tried to regain herself. “We should stop. We might get caught or something.” Felicity said to her better judgement, but there was a voice in the back of her head that screamed that she stopped.

“Seriously, you’re going to leave me like this.” Oliver said as Felicity bent down to pick up her underwear. Oliver picked up his suit jacket and started to adjust himself into his pants.

“Well, we could take this somewhere where the door locks, and there’s a bed.” She smirked. She pulled up her underwear and readjusted her dress whilst keeping the smirk and devilish eye on Oliver. He bit his lip as he watched her.

“Now you’re talking.” He whispered. He looked down at himself and threw his hands in the air. “What am I going to do about this?” He gestured to his pants, a prominent bulge was sitting at his crotch.

“Think about dead puppies or something.” Felicity laughed.

“Oliver?” Laurel said into the library, and Oliver’s face went tight-lipped and angry. He tried as hard as he could to cover himself up, and Felicity couldn’t help but giggle.

“Is everything okay, Laurel?” He asked her, and Felicity walked past Oliver, picking up her purse as she walked gracefully out of the room. She felt powerful leaving Oliver with a boner that he could not get rid of and now had to conceal as he had a conversation with Laurel.

“See you later, Oliver.” Felicity raised a hand to wave at him, but never faced him as she walked out of the door and past Laurel. Felicity looked around the room and found Ray amongst the crowd. She walked over to him quickly, pulling him aside for just a moment and whispered in his ear.

“Playing matchmaker works for you. I’ll see you around the office.” Felicity kissed his cheek, and smiled and nodded at her. She gave him a wave and he waved back. Felicity found her way out of the crowd and stood near the large staircase, just so Oliver could find her easily.

“You cannot leave me like that again.” Oliver took her arm, and pressed her against the banister. Felicity giggled, her arm finding its way around Oliver’s back.

“Leave you in a compromising opposition, you mean.” She smirked and Oliver picked up her chin, lowering his lips delicately to hers.

“Come with me.” He whispered, and put his arm around Felicity’s back, like she did with his. They made their way up the stairs and seemingly out of sight of everyone else. Oliver started to walk quickly, his excitement uncontainable and Felicity loved seeing him happy. They got to one room and Oliver opened it, letting Felicity walk inside. Oliver locked the door behind them and took Felicity back into his arms. He picked her straight off her feet, bridal style, and soon laid her down on the bed.

Oliver’s hands slipped under Felicity’s back, taking down the zip and Felicity took her arms out of her dress. Oliver took Felicity’s dress off quickly and Felicity was working quickly to remove his shirt and tie. Oliver fixed the problem with his pants, you know, the problem being that they were in the way. Oliver was still hard, which was amazing, but Felicity guess that Oliver was good at hiding his boners. Felicity took her bra off and Oliver hooked his finger around the band of her underwear, sliding them down her legs quickly. He reached into his side drawer and pulled out a condom. He took it out of the wrapper and slipped it on easily. Felicity didn’t want to wait and nodded at him when he looked at her questionably.

He pushed up, and Felicity moaned in satisfaction. She had missed him, and missed him being so close to her. He started off slow, barely moving at first, both of them just loved being so intimate with each other. His hand was on the side of her face, checking to see if she was okay. Then he thrust forward again, meeting felicity at the base of his shaft. Felicity kept her nails pinned in him, making sure he was going to right pace and keep their joint pleasure at its peak.

The thrusts were becoming desperate, and Felicity was rocking her hips against him, making Oliver moan in pleasure. He kept one hand on her thigh, gripping it hard as he plunged into her, and the other close by her face.

“Oliver, please,” Felicity begged and Oliver responded quickly, his fingers digging into Felicity’s thigh. Felicity felt her climax rising and she was almost trembling as it was coming. It erupted within her, burning through her and she moaned loudly in appreciation. Her whole body felt like it was shaking and Oliver kept up his pace. He leaned down and kissed her softly as she kept moaning and her climax slowly subsiding. Oliver moved slowly again, his lips trailing to the side of Felicity’s neck. She kept her hands around his back, and her other hand found Oliver’s, holding it tightly, their fingers locking around one another.

Oliver was panting heavily over Felicity, and she could feel another climax reaching, she could barely contain her screams. She knew she had to be quieter because there were a ton of people downstairs, but Oliver was making her fly off the rails. Felicity shut her eyes, but felt Oliver’s hand reach the side of her face. She felt Oliver’s lips cover her own, and she let her mouth open, his tongue finding it’s way into her mouth, tasting her, and she was doing to same with him.

Oliver’s climax was running fast, as he picked up his pace, still kissing her passionately. And as Oliver came, Felicity reached her own climax, moaning deeply into Oliver’s lips because if she had the chance she would be screaming wildly. They rocked in sync until their climaxes were done and stared in a state of pure bliss and love. Oliver rolled over to be next to Felicity, tossing the condom into the trashcan near his bed. Felicity curled up next to him and he kicked up the sheets to cover them both.

“I love you, Felicity.” Oliver said, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you too, Oliver.” She said placing a kiss on his chest, her legs tangling with his. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this is Felicity's dress](http://40.media.tumblr.com/4e20f964cacd33ed9deeb48b1c94aa5f/tumblr_nb5vl8vcid1t03ixwo1_500.jpg)


	15. Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry that it's taking so long to update. I will most likely update every weekend if I have the time. It's just cause I'm starting uni and it's all very new for me so I don't know how much time I'll have on my hands anymore. So just bare with me, and I'm sorry it's such a change. Only a few more chapters now, which is sad, but another Olicity fic is in the works, I promise.  
> I really hope you like this chapter, I had heaps of fun writing it.  
> Again, enjoy xx

Felicity woke up feeling warmer than what she felt during the night. At night, there was a cool brisk air coming from the window, even though it was firmly shut. Oliver’s arms were around her, pressing her back to his chest. In most situations where she is cuddling up to a guy the morning after, she would normally shy away, but it felt so right to be next to him.

“How did you sleep?” Oliver asked, his chest expanding as he spoke. Felicity turned around, Oliver’s face inches from her own.

“Happily.” Felicity giggled, and Oliver’s lips kissed hers. Felicity sighed as they parted, her hand touching the side of his face, her fingers running over his stubble. Oliver’s smile picked up as Felicity’s finger ran over his face delicately. “Were you on a date with Laurel last night?” Felicity asked and Oliver’s brow, taking a heavy sigh.

“I was trying to move on, but you always seem to be there to distract me.” He explained, his hand starting at her belly and moving around her waist.

“Well, it was just as hard getting over you.” She reassured him and he cracked an unexpected smile.

“Really?” He scoffed lightly. “You were dating Ray.” He said and Felicity rolled her eyes before shoving him lightly.

“We may have been dating, but it doesn’t mean we did anything for a very long time.” She explained, and Oliver shifted closer to her, his nose nudging hers. “It took a lot for me to let Ray touch me, let alone kiss me. I’m sure if I had the guts to stay with you I would have been able to handle it a lot better.” She smiled and Oliver didn’t make eye contact with her, trying to move away from Felicity.

“Do you need any space now?” He asked concerned, and Felicity pulled Oliver in, her nose rubbing against his.

“Never from you.” She whispered and pressed her lips to his. Oliver’s smile widened as they kissed each other. Felicity’s hands went around Oliver’s neck, keeping his lips on hers; she loved the sensation that his lips gave, the constant sense of happiness and warmth. Oliver’s hands connected with Felicity’s arm, taking her hand so he could inspect her arm. He ran his fingers over her scars, and Felicity’s heart was beating faster in anxiety. How could he bare to look at them? But he was never one to judge, he had his own scars that would have hurt him greater than her own.

“They look like they’re healing better.” He whispered, his voice echoed concern but also happiness that Felicity was getting better. Felicity wanted to take her arms out of sight, but inspecting them for the first time in a very long time did she notice that her scars had become barely noticeable.

“Yeah, some healed really quickly, but others are taking their time.” She sighed and Oliver’s hand let her arms go, turning away onto his back and avoiding her eye.

“I’m sorry this happened.” He said, his face becoming tight and his voice breaking as he apologised. Felicity didn’t want Oliver to think that anything bad that happened to her was ever his fault when it truly wasn’t. She ran a finger underneath his chin, rolled onto his chest, kissing his collarbone. Oliver looked down at her, his arm wrapping around her.

“It wasn’t your fault. Please don’t blame yourself for what happened. He’s dead because of you and that’s alright, you were trying to protect me.” She smiled at him and Oliver sighed a hand wiping over his forehead. Felicity sat up, holding a sheet to her chest to look at him more clearly, because she could tell that he needed to tell her something, something that had been bothering him for a while.

“I should tell you something.” He said and Felicity nodded, not knowing what to expect. “Slade didn’t die. He’s tried to request to see you, but I’ve denied all of them.” He explained and Felicity sat in shock, not knowing what to say to the new information.

“So when you shot him he didn’t...” She trailed off trying to make sense of it all. Oliver sat up next to her, a hand laying on her shoulder.

“He’s hurt, but unfortunately still alive.” Oliver said slowly and Felicity turned to him, blurting out something she didn’t think she would.

“Can I go see him?” She asked quickly and Oliver leaned back slightly in shock. In all honesty, Felicity was as confused as Oliver was. She didn’t think she wanted to see him but she wanted to make sure he was suffering for what he had done.

“Felicity…” Oliver started but Felicity interrupted quickly.

“I have the right to see him.” She demanded and Oliver sighed, nodding.

“Okay. If you think you’re up to it. I’ll go with you.” He suggested and Felicity agreed in a nod. Oliver kissed the top of Felicity’s head and smiled as his forehead pressed against hers.

“Thank you.” She muttered. Oliver smiled back before getting up in a huff. Felicity bit her lip, watching Oliver walk around his room naked. She had seen him naked before, but god he made it look so good. Oliver took his boxers from the floor, sliding them on, which caused Felicity to pout in disappointment. Oliver smirked, leaning down on the bed for a moment to plant a small kiss on Felicity’s lips.

“I’ve gotta go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” He muttered against her lips, kissing her again. He started to walk out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and Felicity collapsed back into the bed. She was laying there for a few moments, thinking about her night and the amazing morning she was already having, even with the subject of Slade being brought up. She was just so happy to have Oliver back in her life. A knock came to the door and Felicity’s brow narrowed, wondering why Oliver would knock.

“Ollie, are you awake yet?” Felicity heard Thea ask, making her way into the bedroom. Felicity pulled the duvet cover up, clutching it to her chest. Thea stood shocked for a moment, not able to understand what she saw, Felicity was just embarrassed. Thea stepped inside and started to rub the back of her neck. “Did you and Oliver…” She trailed off and Felicity nodded, avoiding Thea’s eye. “About time!’ She nearly screamed in joy. Thea came running into the room, but realised how naked Felicity actually was. Thea went to Oliver’s drawers, picked out a shirt and threw it at Felicity. She also managed to find Felicity’s underwear amongst the mess of clothes; Felicity must have looked like a tomato at this point, she was so embarrassed. She got changed quickly and Thea sat on the bed next to Felicity.

“Please don’t ask me questions cause when I get nervous, I ramble and I’m afraid I’m going to say something disgusting that you really don’t want to know.” Felicity rambled, just being nervous. She kept pulling on the shirt, trying to cover more of herself in front of Thea, but when Felicity thought about it, Thea had probably seen worse things with Oliver over the years.

“Wasn’t going to, but thanks for the warning.” Thea said raising her hands and a small smirk appearing on her face. “One thing though.” She started, and Felicity’s cheeks immediately flushed. She was nervous. “When did you kiss last night? Cause I had my eye on Oliver for ages and then he disappeared.” Thea asked, and Felicity let out a small breath she had been keeping in.

“I don’t know when we kissed exactly, but I stole him away in the library and we kissed there.” Felicity shrugged and a bright smile came to her face.

“Nothing gross, I’m hoping.” Thea asked in a joking fashion.“Cause I study in there, and that would be gross.” She elaborated, and Felicity tried as hard as she could to cover up what actually went in the library that will forever be the library where they almost had sex on the windowsill.

“Nope. Nothing bad happened in the library, just a kiss.” Felicity lied. A few seconds later, Oliver walked through the door, adjusting his boxer shorts and not paying attention to what was going on in the room.

“Felicity did you want -” He started, then looked up and saw Thea and his face was turning red. “Speedy, what are you doing in here?” He said in a hushed voice. Thea smiled at her brother.

“I came to see if you were awake yet, Mom was asking for you and I think she may wan-” She started to say, but as she was speaking, a knock came to the door with Moria Queen walking through the door.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, where did you run of-” She began to say, but as she saw Felicity, she stopped. “Oh, and who may this be?” She asked, and Felicity hid her face in her hands.

“Someone who is dying of embarrassment.” She muttered through her cupped hands. Oliver went to her side, holding her against his side.

“Mom, this is Felicity Smoak. She was a client but now we’re sort of seeing each other.” He said happily, kissing the top of Felicity’s head.

“That’s very unethical of you, Oliver.” Moria said and Felicity swallowed hard, her throat running dry and she felt like she was being suffocated by being in the same room as such an incredible and powerful woman; everything about Moria Queen screamed power.

“Mother, it’s a little past that now. I haven’t been her bodyguard in nearly 7 months.” Oliver argued back, barely even intimidated by this woman. She was his mother, but she was a powerhouse, a woman who has hurricanes named after her.

“And so you have...rekindled your relationship?” She questioned, and Felicity cleared her throat, looking over at Thea for some sort of reassurance.

“I feel like I’m having an out of body experience, I think I need some water. Can I go get some water?” Felicity asked and Thea nodded frantically. Oliver looked down at Felicity, worried, but she nodded, following Thea off the bed. They walked downstairs in a sort of uncomfortable silence and as they reached the kitchen, Thea quickly got a glass, filling it with water.

“Sorry, Mom tends to get a little intense sometimes. She’ll warm up.” Thea handed over the glass. Felicity took the glass and sipped it until she felt less lightheaded.

“Thea! Get up here now!” Oliver yelled. Thea flinched slightly before sighing and heading upstairs. Felicity leaned against the benchtop but was unexpectedly joined by Moria.

“I’m sorry that I am sort of here uninvited.” Felicity apologised quickly, not wanting to be a rude guest in her home.

“It’s been a very long time since Oliver has had a girl stay here.” Moria said, sitting on the other side of the bench and leaning her elbows on the benchtop. “He doesn’t usually have girlfriends ever since he came home from the war.” She mentioned, as though she was trying to see how much Felicity knew.

“Yeah, he told me.” She said, and Moria seemed impressed with Felicity’s knowledge on Oliver.

“I think it’s good that you two have talked about it.” She praised her, and Felicity relaxed for the moment. Moria frightened her less, as though they were finally seeing eye to eye; they both wanted Oliver to be happy.

“Oliver means a lot to me, I can tell him anything.” Felicity explained, and Moria nodded.

“Nothing that would jeopardize his future?” She asked.

“Oh, of course not. Just your average computer genius with a dazzling gift to be able to make any moment as awkward as possible.” Felicity chuckled to play off her nerves, and to her surprise, Moria was laughing along too.

“I haven’t laughed in a very long time, Miss Smoak.” She said as her laughter was simmering down.

“You can call me Felicity, and I’m glad.” Felicity reassured, and smiled with Moria.

“I hope I see more of you Felicity, maybe a dinner soon?” Moria suggested and Felicity nodded excitedly.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it.” She accepted the offer and as Thea was coming down the stairs in an almost angry huff, it was Felicity’s signal to go upstairs to see Oliver. Felicity nodded at Moria, and she the same to Felicity. Felicity made her way upstairs and into the bedroom once more. Oliver was pacing, his hands resting on his hips. As Felicity stepped into the room, he stopped and went straight to her, his hands on her face as though to make sure she was alright.

“Speedy told Mom about you early, she just wanted to make her own judgements on you. I’m sorry you had to be put through that.” He apologised, but to Felicity, the situation didn’t need an apology.

“I didn’t mind. I spoke to your Mom in the kitchen and she’s really lovely.” She said joyfully and Oliver let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank god. I was worried you two wouldn’t get along.” He smirked, and Felicity rolled her eyes. Oliver leaned down, placing a kiss on Felicity’s lips delicately.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

Later that day, Oliver and Felicity went to the prison. Felicity managed to get clothes from Thea, just a pair of jeans a singlet and a borrowed flannelette from Oliver as well as a pair of sneakers from Thea. Thank God they were similar sizes. Felicity and Oliver sat patiently, waiting for Slade to be brought to the room. It was meant for interrogations mainly, but Slade would be chained to the table, and Officers would be in the room constantly.

Then, the door opened. Felicity took a deep breath, not looking away from the empty chair opposite her. She didn’t want to look up, she was afraid that she would be terrified of the man, but as he sat down, she was filled with rage.

“Slade Wilson.” She managed to greet him civilly. Well, as civil as she could get at that moment.

“Felicity.” He said in a tone that made Felicity feel sick. He didn’t have the right to say her name. “It is a pleasure to see you once more.” He said, and Felicity’s lip twitched in disgust.

“The feeling isn’t mutual.” She scorned him. Oliver’s hand met hers under the table, trying to calm her down, but she was a raging fire at this point, one more wrong step from Slade and she would go off.

“You hurt me, Felicity.” Slade acted sadly. Wrong step.

“Do you want to talk about hurt.” Felicity yelled at him. She stood from her chair, rolled up the sleeves. She held out her hand to Slade’s face. “My hand took nearly 2 months to heal properly!” She began to show off her scars and Slade’s face became tight as Felicity kept yelling. “I was forced to cover up my arms because of what you did to me! I hate the fact that for weeks, every time I looked in the mirror all I could see was you taunting me and calling me worthless!” She was angry and wanted to hurt Slade as badly as he hurt her. Oliver’s hand connected with hers once more, relaxing her. She sat down and tried to keep her temper at a minimum. “Why did you want to see me?” She asked.

“I was wondering what you had turned into. I didn’t imagine I would make you into a fighter.” Slade praised and Felicity felt sick. How dare he think he was responsible for how she was at this point in her life.

“I was a fighter long before you took blades to my skin.” Her hands became tight, clenching into a fist in one hand, and the other was gripping onto Oliver’s tightly.

“You’ve had your fun.” Oliver warned Slade and indicated to the Officers to take Slade away.

“Miss Smoak?” Slade asked as Felicity and Oliver were leaving. She looked over her shoulder at him. “Did you ever find out those codes?” He asked curiously.

“Would you believe it, I knew them the whole time.” She scoffed and turned away from him.

“A fighter indeed.” She heard Slade say. Oliver and Felicity made their way to the car and Oliver stopped Felicity before she got in. He cupped her face in his hands, inspecting her, to try and determine how she was.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Felicity nodded, her cheek falling into Oliver’s hand like it fit there perfectly.

“I just want to go back to bed and watch movies for the rest of the day.” She sighed, and Oliver laughed.

“Thea might try to crash our movie marathon.” He said as they began to get inside the car.

“Perfect.” Felicity said cheerfully. Oliver looked at Felicity, confused as to why she was so excited. “What? I like Thea.” She smiled and Oliver scoffed, a small laugh following.

  
**_*~*~*_ **

 

Thea and Felicity sat in the bed with Oliver sleeping on the other side. He didn’t make it through the second movie as well as he said he would, but Felicity expected as much from him. Thea had heard Felicity talking about the marathon as soon as they got back and joined them from the beginning. Felicity liked spending time with Thea, she enjoyed her company and her humour.

“Dinner is ready!” They heard Moria yell from the stairs, but soon the sound of footsteps was echoing up the stairs. She peaked her head into the bedroom and saw them all on the bed watching the TV. “What are you all watching?” Moria asked.

“One of those Nicholas Sparks movies.” Thea said, taking another piece of popcorn from the bowl that was almost empty.

“The Best Of Me. Brings me to tears everytime.” Felicity said quickly, though she doubted Moria wanted to know the real specifics of the movie. She came in and sat next to Thea, just at the edge of the bed. They sat there watching the movie for a few minutes before Moria looked over her shoulder at Oliver.

“How long has he been asleep?” Moria asked and Felicity and Thea looked at each other, trying to remember exactly when they noticed that Oliver was asleep.

“Fell asleep in ‘Dear John’.” Thea guessed, but Felicity nodded, as she remembered making a joke about how Channing Tatum is fun to look at which probably kept the girls awake.

“Oh what a bore of a movie.” Felicity smirked.

“We are all in agreement then?” Moria said and they all erupted into laughter. The loudness must have woken Oliver up because he practically sprung from the bed.

“What’s going on?” He asked quickly.

“Nothing. Just some bonding. Dinner’s ready.” Felicity smiled sweetly, leaning towards Oliver before withdrawing slightly. Was it appropriate behaviour to kiss Oliver in front of his sister and mother? Oliver didn’t seemed worried in the slightest; his hand lightly touched the bottom of Felicity’s jaw, drawing her in and placing her lips gently upon his.

 

**_*~*~*_ **

 

“Are you happy?” Oliver asked as they were lying in bed together. They had an enjoyable dinner with Moria and Thea, with no awkward moments or questions by Felicity. It was almost surprising. They went straight to bed though, both of them just exhausted from their day. But at this point, Oliver was asking Felicity questions as she was curled around his side and his arm around her back.

“Why are you asking me such an odd question?” She asked, looking up from his chest. He shrugged and his face was so happy, she couldn’t help but look at him like he was the light she was needed in a dark place.

“I just want you to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted since I met you.” He said sweetly and Felicity blushed. Oliver ran a hand over Felicity’s cheek, his thumb tapping her nose, which made her scrunch up her nose. “You know, the first time I met you, I liked you. You were sitting there with this red pen in your mouth, working on something and then you turned around.” He reminisced and Felicity’s heart was beating so fast; she didn’t know Oliver felt so strongly towards Felicity even when they first met. “Everything just clicked. You were funny and cute, and you didn’t mind being yourself around me even though we just met. It was your smile. I fell in love with your smile.” He said and Felicity bit her lip, knowing full well she was blushing strongly.

“Who knew you were such a romantic?” She asked. Oliver chuckled and shrugged.

“Well, you know, so it’s not going to be a secret anymore.” He said and Felicity scoffed, moving up to place a small kiss on Oliver’s lips. It seemed to linger for a long time, even once they parted, she could still feel Oliver’s lips on her own.

“I love you.” Felicity muttered.

“I love you too.” Oliver said in return.

“And Oliver?” Felicity bit her lip again, moving back down to lie down on Oliver’s chest.

“Yeah?” He asked, his voice vibrating his chest, Felicity feeling it through her ear.

“I’m happy.” She whispered, her arms wrapping around Oliver, and she was falling asleep to his heartbeat against her ear.


	16. 26. 34.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND LAST CHAPTER OH MY GOD! this fic has been a pleasure to write, and I'm sorry this chapter so long to get out. I just started uni and assessments piled up. So, I'd just like to say, I'm sorry if any of it feels rushed, I was all over the place for this chapter tbh. But please enjoy it. Last chapter coming soon.   
> Enjoy xx  
> p.s. If you're not already, try reading my other Olicity Fanfic called 'Royal Blood'. You might enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed this fic.

Oliver kept kissing Felicity’s lips, not letting her leave. She kept giggling as his lips continued to press against hers and repeatedly interrupt Felicity’s words.

“Stop it! I have to go to work.” Felicity squeaked as Oliver’s hands ran around her waist. She tried to pull away to keep her skirt in order, but Oliver’s hands dug into her hips. There was no way that her skirt was as straight as it was when she put it on.

“Call in sick or something? I have a few weeks off and I want to spend it all with you.” Oliver said taking a break from kissing her repeatedly. He leaned his forehead against hers as he begged her to stay. Felicity giggled before planting her own kiss on Oliver’s lips.

“Your mother wants to spend time with you too.” She smirked and Oliver groaned, throwing his head back.

“Felicity.” He was whining like a small child, forced to spend time with someone he didn’t want to. It was as if Oliver didn’t want to spend time with his mother; he would just much rather spend time with Felicity.

“Oliver.” Felicity whined back sarcastically. She straightened up his shirt, kissed his cheek and wiped away the lipstick mark that now appeared on his cheek. “I promise, as soon as I get home, I will give you many kisses and we can do anything you want.” She smiled and Oliver’s face lit up with excitement.

“Anything?” He asked curiously. Felicity shoved his shoulder and laughed softly.

“Get your head out of the gutter,” She scolded, but couldn’t help but smile. “But yes.” She muttered.

“I love you.” Oliver laughed. His hands cupped around her face, and Felicity pressed her shoulder closer to her cheek, just touching his hand.

“I love you too, Oliver.” Felicity tapped her lips twice, but there was no need. Oliver leaned in, his smile spreading on his lips. Felicity got into her car and waved to Oliver as she left his home. Felicity was so happy, she doubted anything could ruin her day.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

Felicity walked into the building, typing in the code to the building and walking inside, a skip in her step and a song in the form of whistle escaping her lips. She couldn’t help but feel happy today. It was rare that she came to work feeling happy, because every time she thought of work, she thought of Slade.

Even when Felicity thought of Slade, she didn’t get scared, she felt disgust for the man, but she wasn’t scared. She could go to work and feel happy without thinking of him. She was thankful for that.

She continued to walk down the corridor, and she saw a familiar face. “Hi Ray.” She called down and saw Ray look up from his notes and a bright smile appearing on his face. She caught up to him and hugged him in greeting.

“Hello Felicity, are you having a good day?” He asked as they separated. She nodded.

“I’ve had a lovely day.”  She remarked, unable to hide her smile.

“That’s fantastic. How is Oliver?” He asked, as they started to walk towards Felicity’s office. It was the first office to come up, and Ray’s was a very corridors down from her own.

“He’s going to work soon, so he has been packing for that, but doesn’t really want to leave yet.” Felicity explained, and Ray smiled.

“I can only guess. You are a very hard person to stay away from.” He said. Although his words were similar to those of romantic nature, it was friendly, as though she brought her own light whenever she was with someone.

“Thank you Ray.” She said just before they coming to her office. He stopped her and started to go through his tablet as he began to speak.

“You got a message. People were really curious about it. The email got sent to everyone in the office by accident.” He said, tapping away at his tablet and Felicity’s brow narrowed.

“What did it say?” She asked, concerned.

“Twenty-six left, thirty-four right. See you soon, Felicity Smoak.” He read the email from his tablet, and Felicity could feel herself becoming light-headed. This couldn’t be happening. He can’t be out.

“What did you just say?” Felicity asked, praying she just heard him wrong.

“Twenty-six left, thirty-four right.” He repeated, and Felicity wanted to hide, to run as far as she could and get out of there. “Is something wrong?” Ray asked. He must have noticed Felicity go pale or something along the lines because his face read concern for her.

“I have to go to my office. I suspect security and police should be called. Evacuate the building immediately.” She whispered, and Ray’s eyes darted back and forth, investigating Felicity’s face for any resemblance of a lie.

“Felicity, are you saying…” He began to ask. Felicity nodded, and kept her voice low, in case Slade was already in the building.

“Slade is coming, and all the stations have be put on emergency shutdown. No one should be allowed to get in to the system until security gives the all clear.” Felicity whispered, and Ray’s hand found Felicity’s arm, trying to pull her away from her office.

“Felicity, you have to get out of here.” He begged her, but she pulled back, her hands forming fists as she stood her ground. Ray looked at her like she was mad.

“He’s coming for me. I’m not risking anyone else for this maniac. Get out now.” She demanded and Ray knew that there was no arguing with her, there was no point; he was going to lose. Ray ran off, stopping everyone he saw along the way, and they spread off, telling others.

Felicity sighed and went into her office, sitting at the desk patiently. She looked around her desk for something that she could defend herself with. There it was, just at the corner of her desk, something that could save her life.

She stuffed the small object up her sleeve and waited, just waited for a sound. Everything in the building was falling silent. There was a loud chattering noise coming from outside the building, but nothing inside. It was just silent.

Footsteps began to scrape across the carpet, the sound also playing in slow motion; the echo of the sound and the time between each step seemed like a lifetime had passed. Then they stopped at her door.

“Quiet, isn’t it?” Felicity stayed facing her tablet, knowing full well it was Slade.

“Twenty-six left, thirty-four right.” He repeated, or rather, he taunted. She looked at the inside of her left arm, not daring to roll up the other sleeve. On her left arm, there were twenty-six white lines marked on her arm. There were thirty-four similar ones on her right. All her scars.

“Sixty all up. On the arms anyway.” She remarked, spinning in her chair. He was prepared with a small blade in his right hand, barely even recognising it was there, like it was an extension upon his own hand.

“It seems you got my message. You warned everyone, I presume.” He said, flicking the blade between his fingers, his eyes remaining on Felicity.

“You have no subtlety.” She said tightlipped. She wasn’t going to give anything away. She was scared to see what he would do, but she wasn’t scared of him. He stepped closer to her, but Felicity didn’t move, knowing that if she moved an inch, he could hurt her, and she didn’t need anymore scars from Slade. Slade rested the blade lightly on her throat, not piercing the skin, but if he applied pressure, there could be blood.

“We have been in this situation before, haven’t we? But it seems that you have no fear for me this time.” He said, turning the chair around and forcing it to sit in front of her computer.

“I’ll never be scared of you again.” She spat at him. There was no need to lie to him, she wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her. “How did you escape?” She asked, Slade reaching for her hand. She wanted to pull away, but she had no choice; there was knife pressed to her throat.

“I’ve never been scared to kill a man, Felicity. I would have killed you if you gave me the information I needed.” He said, forcing her hand to the keyboard in front of her.

“What do you want Slade?” She asked, her hands clenching into fists.

“Codes.”  He said simply, but she shook her head slowly.

“I’m not giving you anything.” She didn’t even flinch, not a movement when Slade applied a small amount of press to her neck.

“One little cut to your throat, and I could kill you now.” He whispered into her ear.

“But you won’t. You need me.” She scoffed. This was a perfect opportunity to put her plan into motion. “I should have mentioned. My friend, John Diggle, taught me a few things. Like how to hide a knife up my sleeve.” She slid the knife out from her right sleeve, and swung her right hand around, to scratch his face. Felicity had put a butterfly knife on her desk after the explosion, in case of emergencies; she was thankful for this moment. Little did she know how close Slade was. The knife didn’t scratch across his cheek, but rather across his left eye. He screamed out in pain, clutching at his eye. “Thank you Diggle.” She said with a shaky voice, not realising how much damage she had caused. She stood from her chair and pointed the knife towards him, unable to think of anything else to do with it.

“You sneaky little bitch.” He swore.

“A sneaky bitch who activated a security measure to stop anyone from getting access to secure and dangerous elements in our labs. Including me.” Her voice was still shaky. Slade groaned loudly before pulling out a gun hidden at the back of his pants.

“You want to die, don’t you?” He yelled, a shudder going through Felicity.

“No. I just want you in jail and out of my life.” She said back, the knife in her hand shaking.

“Slade. Put the gun down.” Oliver yelled, throwing Felicity’s attention to Oliver. He stood in the doorway, a gun pointed straight at Slade and unmoving. Slade reached out, clutching onto Felicity’s hand as she was distracted.

“I can make that number on her arms go up. I just want that damn codes.” He yelled, pointing the gun at Felicity’s head. There was a tablet on the side of the desk, Felicity could use it as a weapon if she could shift him closer to the desk.

“You don’t want to do this Slade.” Oliver said, and Felicity fell back into Slade, forcing them both to stubble closer to the desk. She got the tablet, and Slade didn’t even notice.

“Of course I want to do this. I want to see this city burn.” He yelled and Felicity needed to do it now, she couldn’t risk his rage building.

“Slade.” She whimpered, and turned towards Slade. “You said I was a fighter, and I am” Felicity kicked back, hitting his shin and letting her go. She turned around and threw the tablet across his head. The tablet shattered, and the force threw Slade to the ground. “That’s six hundred dollars down the drain.” Felicity said, throwing the remnants of the tablet on top of Slade’s unconscious body. It all happened so quickly, it was so hard to register, Felicity couldn’t believe what she managed to do.

“Slade is down. Swat team, engage.” Oliver said into his collar, a small microphone pinned to the side. Oliver took it off and shoved the small microphone into his pocket. “Felicity, oh my god, are you okay?” His hands took her face, looking at her eyes to see if she was scared. She was just in shock of it all.

“I’m fine. I promise.” She said a bit shaken, taking hold of his hands, and holding onto them tightly to comfort herself. “Look, I’m fine.” She said, stepping back from Oliver so he could see her.

“I’m so sorry.” He said, kissing her hands, and Felicity smiled at her very concerned and brave man.

“I just had to face a demon. Don’t worry, I’m okay.” She reassured him, and they began to walk past the men who were swarming her office. One put a blanket around Felicity, and Oliver helped her keep it up. “How did you know to come?” She asked, Oliver’s fingers clutching around Felicity’s, just to make sure she was still there. She was always going to be there, where else would she go to make sure she felt safe.

“Ray called me. I didn’t even realise he had my number. But he called, and I rushed straight over.” He explained. They kept walking out of the building. There was no way a boss could let her go back to work after that traumatic event.

“Do you always have to be a superhero?” She asked, her head falling onto his shoulder for a moment.

“Only your superhero.” He kissed the top of her head and she sighed.

“Let’s go home. I really should have called in sick today.” She said and curled her arm around Oliver’s as they got to the parking lot.

“I will give you many kisses and we can watch anything you want. We’ll do anything you want and need.” He mentioned. Felicity had the best boyfriend ever.

“I need a bath, that’s what I need.” She said blissfully. She desperately needed to just sit and relax. Well, maybe something else too.  “And you’re joining me.” She whispered.

“Don’t say things like that ‘cause I might take you seriously.” Oliver laughed, and Felicity raised a brow at him.

“Who said I was joking?” She remarked, and Oliver swallowed hard. He picked her up off of the ground and started to run towards the car. Felicity was giggling loudly, the shock blanket falling to the floor along the way and Felicity couldn’t believe how much of an idiot Oliver was being. But she loved him. Every piece of him. And she knew she would always love him, because he would risk his own life for hers, give everything up for her, but she didn’t want that. She wanted him to be happy doing what he loved and she wanted to support him.

They were going to be happy. That was all she knew for sure.


	17. Wasn't Expecting That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very last chapter of A Study In Smoak, and I just want to say the biggest and most grateful thank you ever! I never expected my little fanfiction would get this many hits, this many kudos, just, it was a massive surprise and I want to thank every single one of you for reading this fic. It means so much to me and it means heaps that you would keep coming here after all the crappy plot twists and I am on the verge of tears, I'm getting emotional. So another, thank you for reading, please enjoy this last instalment of A Study In Smoak, and have a lovely day. xx

“Thanks for the call warden. I’ll let her know.” Oliver said, his phone running dead and Felicity was playing with her fingers as she waited. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hair lazily hanging on her shoulders and Oliver’s shirt masking her tiny figure. Oliver placed his phone on the bedside table, then, kneeling at Felicity’s feet. “So, Slade is in solitary with no chance at bail.” He took her hands, placing small kisses on her figure tips.

“Are they sure he can’t get out?” She asked, not frightened, but unsure of the effectiveness of imprisonment.

“Yeah, he’s in restraints. Kinda like Hannibal Lecter. All strapped in and no chance of escape.” Oliver smirked, and Felicity smiled back.

“Thank you for making sure.” She leaned down, her forehead pressed against his and her nose skimming past his. “You can go take your shower.” She said with a sigh, only realising in that moment that he was supposed to take a shower before Felicity asked him to call his friend at the prison. Oliver stood up, kissing Felicity’s forehead and taking his things to the bathroom.

He started down the hall to the bathroom when he heard one of the doors closest to his open. “Oliver,” His mother said, stopping him. He turned to her, and she had a growing smile on her face. She didn’t say much, but her eyes grew to a wonder-filled sight, like she was seeing her son the happiest he’s ever been; which he was. “My darling, I have something for you.” His mother stepped closer to him, taking his hand and placing something small into his palm. Oliver looked down at the item in his hand and didn’t know how to react.

“Mother.” He whispered.

“Just, think about it.” She interrupted his thoughts and placed a hand on his cheek. She gave a small nod and walked down the stairs. Oliver was left standing in the hallway confused about what to do. He placed the small object in his pocket and continued to the bathroom.

He got into the shower quickly, needing some water to refresh his skin and give him a clear mind. Oliver let the water run down his face, catching it on his lips. The question he was going to ask Felicity was badgering in his head and he couldn’t stop it. The shower was hitting him hard, like the question was being spat at him ten millions times over.

Will he ask her? Or will he risk not? That was the question he kept asking himself.

**_*~*~*_ **

Oliver pulled on his boxers, giving his hair one last dry before getting into bed next to Felicity. She was tucked underneath the heavy duvet and was curling to sleep, a small murmur to indicate that she was still awake. Oliver crept into the bed beside her, which brought her closer, forcing Felicity’s arms to skim over Oliver’s chest.

They laid there for a long while, Oliver not going to sleep, but his sight set on the ceiling above. Felicity’s fingers ran over his chest, catching on scars and skimming over them once more.

“You are being _oddly_ quiet, is everything alright?” She asked after a while. Oliver looked down at Felicity, who was looking up at him quizzically. He didn’t expect her to still be awake.

“We’re in bed. Other than having sex, it’s supposed to be a quiet area.” He said, a sigh leaving his lips and Felicity hugged him closer, her chin resting on on his chest.

“ _Besides_ the fact that we’re in bed. You just seem to have a bit on your mind.” She questioned again, obviously not going to let this go. He didn’t know what else to do, so he might as well just spit it out.

“Okay, hear me out,” He started, turning towards her, lying his head on his pillow, and Felicity lying on her own. “If you and I are meant to be, would you want to marry me or something?” He said slowly, his eyes avoiding her until he finished, and finally looked up at her. She had a wide smile on her face, but with a brow raised.

“You said ‘or something’ because you didn’t want to rhythm, didn’t you?” She smirked and giggled, her hand coming to his chest, fingers swirling around on his skin.

“Answer the question.” Oliver said, rolling his eyes. His heart was beating so fast, he wondered if Felicity could feel it, or if his heart may stop from how fast it was going.

“Yes, I would want to marry you. I want to marry you, Oliver.” She bit her lip, and looked up at Oliver. He nearly cheered, his heart finally put to rest. He rolled them over, so he was on top of her, his arms either side of her shoulder. She was giggling, her hair covering some of her face. Oliver gentle moved the hair out of her face.

“Then marry me. Marry me tomorrow, or tonight.” He said excitedly and kissed her.

“Or in a few months when you get back from your job?” She muttered against his lips, and Oliver’s brow creased as he began to look at her. He barely remembered he had a job to go to in a week, but Felicity remembered. “I can stay here and plan the whole thing with your mom and your sister.” She said, her hand finding either side of his face.

“Are you serious?” He said a little breathlessly; he wasn‘t expecting his girlfriend to agree to marry him so quickly.

“I’m realising now that no-one is ever going to be as right for me as you. We are making this work. We make it easy. I just want to be with you Oliver, that’s all I want to do right now.” She said, her thumb running against his cheek and Oliver bit his lip.

“Wait right here.” He said, rolling to the side and finding his dirty clothes. He reached into the pocket of his pants and found the small object his mother gave him. He went back over the bed, kneeling down on it as Felicity sat up. He picked up the item in between two fingers and showed Felicity a beautiful diamond ring, the light of night just catching it and sparkling. “My mother gave it to me earlier. I want you to have it. It’s a family ring. My grandmother had it, and so did my mom, so this is something th-” Oliver said nervously, unsure of what else to say and just all around rambling as he tried to propose another time.

“It’s beautiful Oliver, you can calm down. I love it. And I love you.” Felicity interrupted him and kissed him. Oliver was the happiest man alive, and no one could prove otherwise.

**_***_ **

Felicity and the female members of the Queen family had been busy for nearly six weeks. They had organised the church, the reception, the cars, the flowers, the colour themes - everything. They worked tirelessly to make sure the whole event was as beautiful as they had intended it to be.

Oliver and Felicity talked everyday since he left for his job. They would Skype most nights, or just talk on the phone; they mainly talked about their days and what still had to be organised for the wedding. Oliver also kept Felicity up to date on Slade’s imprisonment - which he was still in restraints for.

But Felicity was happy. Nothing could stop that. Oliver only had three weeks left, and Felicity missed him so much, she couldn’t wait to have him home again.

“I’m so excited to see you again. I miss you like crazy.” Oliver said, the Skype video freezing for a moment before returning to it’s clarity.

“Only a few weeks. You can last a little more.” She reminded him, changing into her comfy shirt, which was Oliver’s but she had claimed it to be hers now. She sat down at the desk, the last few tasks and bills were sitting near the laptop.

“I might have to. This job isn’t as entertaining as that one with the blonde tech genius.” He smirked and Felicity rolled her eyes at his image. He looked tired, but he was always so happy to see her when they talked and the days where he couldn’t see her, his voice was always sad, like he missed his fix for the day.

“Oh, I’m sure she feels the same.” Felicity played along.

“Does she?” Oliver asked seriously, but Felicity needed him to know that not everything about their relationship had to be as serious as he made it; they would always have fun, no matter what they did with their time.

“You know what you did on that job,” She bit her lip as she remembered their time together. “Of course she did.” She smiled, her cheeks flushing.

“Felicity.” Oliver said, and Felicity couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat as he said her name. “I love you so much.” He said in his low and serious voice.

“I love you too, Oliver. Just come home safe okay.” She said in return, a smile remaining on her face, because she was like Oliver; whenever she saw him, she was happy, and the days that she didn’t, there was no point in being happy.

“I promise.” He said before they both signed off for the night. Felicity couldn’t wait. Three weeks more.

_***~*~*** _

Felicity put on the dress for the first time in a while. And she was quite right to do so; it was her wedding day. The dress long sleeved, but a thing material that made it semi see through. She liked having the long sleeves to cover up the remaining scars on her arms. As it covered her chest, it expanded into a fantastic floral embroidery that went down to her waist, which prevented her from wearing a bra. At the waist it was belt together with a belt, and the floral embroidery continued down just to her upper thigh where it continued into a flowing skirt that moved gracefully as Felicity moved her feet. Felicity took a step out of the hotel bathroom and showed Thea the dress for the first time.

“How do I look?” Felicity asked Thea. Thea turned and her mouth dropped slightly. She covered her mouth in shock and Felicity became worried about her appearance. “What? Is there something wrong?” She asked, and Thea shook her head, small tears coming to the corner of her eyes.

“Felicity, you look beautiful.” Thea said, slightly breathlessly as she saw Felicity. Felicity’s cheeks burned slightly.

“Do you think Oliver will like it?” She asked nervously, and Thea shook her head.

“He’ll love it. As long as you’re in it, he’ll love it.” Thea said, picking up Felicity’s bouquet and handing it to her. There was a knock on the door and both of the girls creased their brows. They were meeting Caitlin and Lyla downstairs as they were part of the bridal party, but they weren’t meant to come back upstairs. Thea went to the door and a small blonde woman stood in the doorway. There was no doubt in who it was; Felicity’s mother.

“Mom, you made it.” Felicity was worried that her mother wasn’t going to make it due to some delays in Vegas. Felicity went up to her mom and embraced her tightly.

“I wouldn’t have missed my daughters wedding for anything.” Her mother said over her shoulder. “Honey, you look wonderful. The most beautiful bride to ever live, and I mean that.” She said and made Felicity twirl around so she could see the whole dress.

“Mom, there was a question I wanted to ask you.” Felicity said taking her mother to the side quickly.

“Are you asking me for tips or something? For your wedding night?” Her mother asked and Felicity’s jaw dropped, and she shook her head.

“Mom, no! I wanted to ask if you’d walk me down the aisle, since you were my mom and dad for so many years.” Felicity said with a large smile. Her mother’s eyes were welling up by Felicity’s gesture.

“Honey, I would love nothing better.” Her mother said kissing Felicity’s cheek.

**_*~*~*_ **

Felicity’s mother led her down the aisle, her hands shaking slightly as they held onto the bouquet of flowers. There was no need to be nervous, but Felicity was, in the sense that she was scared that she was going to mess this up.

She kept her eyes on Oliver, who almost looked to be crying as he watched Felicity walk closer. And it was just seeing Oliver after all this time that made her stop shaking. She was confident and happy and this moment couldn’t have come sooner. She was so happy.

Oliver’s groom’s party was John, Roy and Barry, all tied together in beautiful suits and looking like they were heroes ready to save the day. And they most likely would, all of them being bodyguards and all. Felicity was handed over from her mother to Oliver and she bit her lip as she looked at Oliver.

The ceremony was going well, saying the correct things at the right time, Felicity smiled at Oliver as they listened to the priest. They faced the priest but they kept glancing at one another, one hand joining which they kept tightly tied together.

“And now, for the vows.” Said the priest. They turned towards each other and Oliver was going first, taking a deep breath before looking at Felicity.

“I wasn’t expecting this,” Oliver chuckled. Felicity held his hands tighter, feeling him shaking slightly. “I know, it’s a stupid thing to say. But, when I first saw you in your office, I just wasn’t expecting you. You took me by surprise, and I wasn’t expecting that.” He didn’t take his eyes off of her for a minute, and Felicity could feel her chest close to exploding. “I love you and I want to make every day of your life as beautiful as the day I met you.” He said a little breathlessly. The priest looked at Felicity and her nerves set in once more, but Oliver squeezed her hand and she took a similar breath to Oliver’s.

“Oliver Queen. What can I say about you that I haven’t already said? I love you so much and all you do for me is protect me. You care so deeply and I can’t believe we’re here. I can’t imagine a day without you. You make everything in my life wonderful and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” She said in one large ramble, unable to space herself out because she was afraid she might cry out of happiness. They exchanged rings and the Priest said what they both had been waiting for.

“You may now kiss the bride.” He announced and Oliver took Felicity’s face into his hands, kissing her in a passion. She held onto him tightly as she heard everyone clapping and cheering them on.

The reception was filled with greetings and drinking of expensive wine. Oliver and Felicity sat at their table with the wedding party, many of them paired as their respective couples. Oliver would sometimes lean over and kiss Felicity’s cheek, almost like he was trying to see if it was all real; it helped Felicity remember it was.

“And let the couple take their first dance as Mr and Mrs Queen.” An announcement was made and Felicity couldn’t help but get excited. They stood from their chairs and went to the dance floor, both of them waiting for the song to start. _The Book Of Love_ started to play and Oliver pulled Felicity into his embrace, taking her hand and making sure Felicity was comfortably leaning her head on his shoulder.

“You just had to put this song on, didn’t you?” Oliver whispered into Felicity’s ear. She giggled, her hand squeezing his as he brought her closer.

“It was the first song we danced to. What can I say, I think of you whenever I hear it.” She whispered back, and Oliver moved his face to hover over hers. He lowered his lips to hers, a loud uproar of ‘aws’ came from the reception to their wedding. In that moment, Felicity realised she was now a Queen, Felicity Queen, and she was happy. She felt so safe and comfortable that she didn’t realise there was anyone else there that day. It could have been just Oliver and Felicity, and she wouldn’t have minded. She was completely, and fully in love with Oliver Queen.

_***~*~*** _

__

They were in their hotel room, both of them just putting their things in order when Felicity had a thought. This was their wedding night and Felicity completely forgot to get lingerie for the night. She huffed slightly before Oliver walked up to her, giving her a small peck on the lips.

“You look beautiful.” Oliver said, his hands running down her arms until they met her hands.

“It would have been better if I remembered this part of the whole wedding thing.” Felicity avoided his eye, but he picked up her chin and his brow creased in confusion. “I forgot to get cute lingerie to wear for you.” Felicity muttered in embarrassment. How could she forget the cute lingerie for her new husband.

“You know that you don’t have to do that for me.” He said, but Felicity couldn’t help but feel guilty. Then it came to her; did he really have much to complain about - he was getting laid either way.

Felicity ran her fingers up the tie, tugging on it slightly as she stared into Oliver’s eyes. His hands were running over her hips, pulling on them, dragging her closer to him. She was now fully pinned against Oliver, his cock stirring as Felicity’s hand ran around his neck. The other hand pulled the tie from his neck. Felicity took his shirt off, ripping some of the buttons off in a frantic mess. She took his belt out of the hoops and Oliver stood stunned at how quickly Felicity was undressing him. He kicked off his shoes and socks and unbuttoned his pants, which Felicity helped shove down to his ankles, which he stepped out of.

Felicity pushed Oliver down on the bed and took down the zipper at the back of her dress. She stepped out of it and Oliver sat stunned, like he never saw her naked before. She slid out of her underwear and walked to Oliver who had his mouth open slightly.

“Pick this up,” Felicity said, touching his chin and closing his mouth. “I need it for more important things.” Oliver smiled before felicity took his mouth to her chest. He captures a nipple in his mouth and Felicity gasps lightly as oliver kisses her breast. Oliver’s hands cupped Felicity’s backside, taking her on top of him and leaning down slowly. Felicity was panting slightly as his tongue worked over her nipple.

“What do you want Mrs Queen? Tell me what you want.” Oliver said kissing up from her breast and onto her jaw. Felicity’s hand tangled in his hair, unable to think of anything to say.

“I just want you.” She said leaning down and kissing him, his hand ran up her thigh.

“Then that’s what you’ll get.” He said against her lips. Felicity pushed Oliver’s boxers down as she began to push him down onto his back. Felicity slowly lowered herself down on his hard cock that was already begging at his boxers. As Felicity met his base, she gave a stifled moan, trying not to cry out too loudly, and Oliver was already suffering, his head rolling back onto the sheets.

She started to grind her hips against his slowly, and it just seemed to drive Oliver insane. Oliver began to buck beneath her, which made Felicity breath quicken. She leaned down, kissing Oliver’s lips, which made Oliver sit up, wrapping his arms around Felicity’s back. He was taking the pace slowly, moving in and out of her, but giving hard thrusts every few, which made Felicity moan in agreement.

Oliver’s lips trailed down her jaw to her chest, where he caught her nipple and kneading it with his tongue, biting it gently. And Felicity was flying apart, just ready to come whenever he wanted. He gave a few more strokes, his pace quickening and Felicity met her climax, screaming Oliver’s name in a desperate attempt to egg him on. He didn’t need any, because he took control.

He rolled them over, his pace quicken and his fingers digging into her hips as he pulled her in with every thrust. He was thrusting harder and faster, and Felicity was clenching onto the sheets beneath her. He leaned down and kissed her desperately, his hand still pinned into her hip, but the other was running up and down her leg. He moved his hand from her leg to her inner thigh before licking it and then proceeding to rub her clit. Felicity was biting her lip, in a state of ecstasy.

“Oliver, oh god, please.” She begged him, her named running over his back and breaking the skin most likely. She was flying apart, another climax rushing through every fibre of her, and she felt Oliver quicken as he came as well. She could feel his heat and ecstasy fill her and she was too in love with everything that happened to even care what was going to happen.

“I love you Mr Queen.” Felicity panted as Oliver rolled over to her side. He looked at her, before leaning over and kissing her.

“I love you Mrs Queen.” He said against her lips, kissing her again and didn’t stop.

“I’m never going to get tired of that.” Felicity said against his lips, as he did to her, and continued to kiss him, curling up to his naked body as he curled up to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Felicity’s Wedding Dress](http://bellethemagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Jennifer-4.jpg)


End file.
